La Bella Mafia
by Lola-2011
Summary: Sonny Corinthos, wife Skye and their children live in Italy. The stakes are getting high with the Mafia. What will stand in the way? Love. Greed. Hate. Loyalty. Betrayal. Pride. CarlyJason, SkyeSonny. Lots More! Please R&R!
1. La Familia

La Familia  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them.  
  
{A.N: This story is set in an alternate universe. Forget most of what you know about. Skye, Carly, Jason and Sonny. Skye is 30, Carly is 28, Jason is 28 and Sonny is 34. Sonny and Skye have been married for ten years, they  
have three sons, Maximiliano "Max" Constantino Corinthos who's nine,  
Zacharia "Zach" Vittoriano Corinthos who's seven and Antonio "Toni"  
Scarlatto Corinthos who's, four. Jason Morgan is the under-boss. He and  
Carly have been married for five years, they have two children, Michael Alan Morgan who's seven and Zoe Grace Morgan who's five. They are currently  
living in Sicily but do travel back to Port Charles."}  
  
Skye screamed, loud, breaking the silence in the room. All attention was focused on her. She had never been in so much pain in her entire life. She gripped Sonny's hand tightly as yet another stab of pain went through her  
lower body. Her breathing was heavy and sweat coated her forehead and  
chest.  
  
"I can't do this" She screamed, her face red.  
  
"Yes, you can, you've done it before."Sonny assured her  
  
"I swear this is going to be the last time."  
  
Sonny thought about all the times before when she swore it was the last  
time, "Sure"  
  
"I'm serious this time."  
  
More screaming flooded the room, heavy pants and then a sigh of relief from Skye, who fell back against the pillows on the bed. The sounds of a crying  
baby now filled the room, "It's a girl" Monica announced.  
  
"Finally" Skye breathed.  
  
"Okay, Dad, let's cut the cord." Monica handed Sonny the scissors, one cut and the baby was free from it's Mother. Monica wiped off the baby a bit and  
laid her on Skye's stomach.  
  
She rubbed her hand over her daughter's jet black hair, "A girl, Sonny."  
  
Sonny kissed her on the forehead, never in his life did his wife look more beautiful, her hair was damp and she was covered in sweat but holding their daughter made her look breath taking. Sonny placed his finger in the baby's  
hand who grasped it tightly, "I told you I 'd give you a girl."  
  
"Yeah, you just never told me that you'd give me three boys first."  
  
"She is beautiful, isn't she?"  
  
"She looks like her father, what are you going to name her?"  
  
"Isabella Zahara Corinthos."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye quietly walked through the rose garden, pushing a sleeping Isabella in the carriage. It was such a relief to be out of Port Charles. She reflected on how much her life had changed over the past ten years and how she owed it all to Sonny. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by her sister in  
law. "Skye"  
  
"Carly, we're in the garden."  
  
Carly made her way down the steps of the villa and into the garden, "Skye, there's a problem in Miami with drug wars, Sonny and Jason both want to go  
down there and settle things themselves."  
  
"I know. Alcazar runs the drug rings, if they go down there it could make  
things worse and I have a really bad feeling about it."  
  
"Have you talked to Sonny about it?."  
  
"Not yet and even if I do he may not listen."  
  
"It's worth a shot" Carly offered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sonny was packing his bag, getting ready for his business trip to Miami. His plane was to leave in three hours, everything was set for his take down  
of the Miami Cartel.  
  
"Sonny, please don't leave."  
  
"Skye, I have to, this is the only way to end this, Jason and I have to be there in person. I will not have drugs running through my territory in Port Charles or here. I'm going to make a point, to make peace with the Columbio  
Family."  
  
"They're not going to let you make peace, they're going to kill you, you and Jason both, send an adviser, send a member of the five families, but  
please Sonny, don't go down there yourself. I'm begging you."  
  
Skye began to sob, she had to make Sonny stay here, something was going to  
go terribly wrong in Miami.  
  
Sonny stopped packing and went over to Skye, who was sitting on he edge of the bed with her hands covering her face, "Skye." He sat down beside her,  
rubbing her back soothingly, "Skye, honey, look at me."  
  
She removed her hands and sat up, forcing herself to look Sonny in the eye. Her eyes were flooded with tears threatening to spill out at any moment.  
Sonny wrapped his arms securely around her, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this trip Sonny, something's going to happen, something bad." Skye's tears fell endlessly down her cheeks, leaving behind  
a streak of mascara.  
  
Sonny knew that his wife did at times over react about some of his business deals but he had never seen her this upset over one, there was that women's intuition thing to take into account. "Skye, if you're this upset about it,  
Jason and I won't go to Miami, I'll send someone else."  
  
His words calmed her down a little but she still continued to cry as he held her, "I'm sorry, it's just hormone's with Isabella and everything, I'm  
still a little out of whack."  
  
"It's okay" Sonny assured her, "Everything's going to be okay, I promise,  
I'm going to stay here and protect you and Max and Zach and Toni and  
Isabella."  
  
"Thank you" Skye whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye was driving out of the Villa gates when her cell phone rang. She  
searched for it in the bottom of her purse and finally answered it,  
"Hello."  
  
"Skye where are you?"  
  
"I'm leaving the Villa."  
  
"Do you have the children with you?"  
  
Skye looked into the rear-view mirror, "I'm taking Toni to play with Zoe."  
  
"Where's the baby?"  
  
"I'm taking her to Carly."  
  
"Good, meet me at 5th and Michaelangelo in an hour, I have something that  
will be worth your while."  
  
"It always is." Skye said assuringly, ending the call.  
  
TBC.......................................... 


	2. Women's Intuition

Women's Intuition  
  
Sonny sat behind the desk in his office, watching the news, a warehouse in Florida had exploded and the on scene investigators kept going on and on about the incident was Mafia related. Lorenzo Alcazar had been busted for drug trafficking and his brother Luis was inside the building as it blew  
up.  
  
He was suppose to be at that meeting, both he and Jason. He watched in horror as what was left of the area was shown over and over again. Thank  
god Skye had talked him out of going. They could have been inside the building at the very moment and Skye and the children would have been left  
alone.  
  
He picked up the phone on his desk and dialed Jason's number, he waited  
patiently as it rang. "Hello" Came Jason's voice across the other line.  
  
"Jason, a warehouse blew up in Miami only minutes ago, we had advisers in  
that building."  
  
"Okay, I'll make sure all ties are completely severed, everything's  
covered."  
  
Sonny placed the phone back down on the receiver, he had to find Skye and  
tell her what had happened and that she was right about something going  
wrong. He turned off the television and got up out of his chair.  
  
As Sonny reached the main hallway he heard the noise of the children playing in their toy room, he walked down the hallway and into the door.  
"Hey, boys."  
  
"Hi Daddy" Both Max and Zach said in unison as they continued to play with  
their toy trucks.  
  
"Have you seen your Mother?"  
  
Max looked up from his trucks. "She took Toni and Isabella to Auntie  
Carly's."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sonny turned to leave, "Daddy?" Zach called  
  
Sonny turned back around, "Yes?"  
  
"Will you stay and play with us?"  
  
He smiled looking down at his oldest two sons, "Yeah, I can play for a  
while."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye walked out the back door and into the play yard where Carly was with  
the children. Carly looked up from her book, "Back so soon?"  
  
"Yeah, I ran into the city and did what I had to do and then left."  
  
"Michael, Skye and I are going into the house, be careful out here and  
watch your sister and Toni". Carly shouted.  
  
"Okay, Mom" Michael agreed.  
  
Carly got up from her chair and she and Skye walked in the house and then into the kitchen, as soon as they were there and Carly made sure that they  
were alone, she asked, "Did you get it?"  
  
"Yeah, it's in the car."  
  
"Have you looked at it?"  
  
"No, not yet, I was going to wait until I got here."  
  
"You go and get it and I'll check on the baby."  
  
"Okay" Skye was out the door in two seconds flat and returned minutes later  
with the manila envelope. Carly popped back into the room only seconds  
after she did, "The baby's still asleep."  
  
"Good". Skye took a seat at the breakfast bar and began opening the  
envelope, Carly stood behind her. Once the documents were out they both  
began reading over them as well as going through the pictures that  
accompanied them.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" Skye exclaimed  
  
"Well, I think we have our answers." Carly commented.  
  
Skye arched her eyebrow, "Now all we have to do it set up our plan".  
  
"Well, you're pretty good at scheming, so I'll leave that part to you."  
  
"And what are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to recheck everything and put it into action."  
  
"Good thinking, do you want me to leave these here?" Skye asked referring  
to the papers  
  
"No, you better take them home with you."  
  
"All right"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye returned home with the Toni and Isabella forty-five minutes later. She made sure the envelope was securely hidden under the seat of the car. Toni  
took a running start into the house before Skye could manage to get the  
baby carrier out of the backseat.  
  
Sonny greeted Skye at the front door, taking the baby seat out of her hand, he sat it on top of the table in the parlour, he unbuckled the seat belt and carefully took Isabella out. "Hello, little princess." He placed her in  
his left arm.  
  
"You've spoiled her already" Skye commented.  
  
"She's my only daughter"  
  
"That's right Michael Corinthos, she's your only daughter as in we're not  
having any more."  
"So the next one's going to be a boy?"  
  
"Sonny, there's not going to be a next one, I told you that in the delivery  
room."  
  
"Yes but you said that three times before."  
  
"I'm serious and besides I like my children's ages spaced out, Isabella's  
only eight weeks old."  
  
"Okay, we'll talk about it again on her first birthday."  
  
"Sonny" Skye laughed, "Never mind, I'm not going to argue with you, we'll  
talk about it on her first birthday."  
  
Sonny smiled, "I thought you'd see things may way".  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips, "Why don't you take the baby up to her room and lay her down, there's something we need to talk  
about and I don't want to do it in front of my children."  
  
Sonny placed the baby in Skye's arms, "I'll meet you in your office."  
  
"I'll go make sure the boys are okay."  
  
Skye walked up the stairs, holding Isabella close to her as Sonny went down  
the hallway and into the room where his sons where playing.  
  
Skye gently laid Isabella down in the cradle, lightly covering her with a  
soft pink blanket. She leaned over, kissing her on the forehead, "Mommy  
loves you Princess." Skye gently rocked the cradle and Isabella's amber eyes began to close. Skye took a last look at her daughter and headed back  
down stairs to Sonny's office.  
  
She walked through the parlour and into the double doors.  
  
"Shut them". Sonny commanded  
  
Skye quickly spun around and brought both doors to a close as she turned  
back around, Sonny grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer to him.  
Skye wrapped her arms around his neck, "This is what you wanted to talk  
about?" Skye questioned seductively.  
  
Sonny leaned forward and covered Skye's lips with his own. She playfully licked his bottom lip and slowly slipped her tongue past his lips and into  
his mouth. His hands came up and cupped her face as he took control of  
their kissing. She melted against him, into him.  
  
Sonny pulled away from her, breathless. He ran is finger over her swollen  
lips, "Antoinette, we have to talk about something.......something that  
happened."  
  
"Does it involve me?" She asked innocently  
  
His dark eyes burnt into her amber ones, "It has everything to do with  
you................... and what happened this afternoon."  
  
TBC...  
  
Thanks to everyone for the kind reviews! So if you don't mind hit the  
button and review this chapter too! 


	3. Proteggere Nietela Mia Famiglia

Proteggere Nietela Mia Famiglia  
{Protecting my Family}  
  
Sonny and Skye stood face to face, he had something to tell her. She knew that it wasn't about what happened in the alley today, something else must  
have happened.  
  
"Skye, the warehouse in Florida that Jason and I were suppose to meet at  
today blew up."  
  
"Oh my god, Sonny." Skye hugged him tightly, "You could have been in that  
building". Skye started to sob.  
  
Sonny ran his hands up and down his wife's back to try and sooth her, "But,  
I wasn't and Jason wasn't, that's all that matters."  
  
Skye pulled out of Sonny's embrace, her hands rested on his arms, "What do you mean that's all that matters? Sonny, I could have lost you today, the children could have lost their father. And Jason. Next time you may not be  
as lucky, you might be in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
"That's not going to happen."  
  
"How do you know that? Can you promise me?" Skye's voice became frantic  
  
Sonny was silent, "You can't promise me that you're always going to be  
safe, Sonny, and I don't want to be a widow with four small children."  
  
"Skye, you knew what our lives were going to be like before we married."  
  
"I know and the only thing that plays over and over in my mind is what  
happened to Lilly and how that could just as easily happen again." She  
choked out, trying to suppress her cries.  
  
"It's different now, I can protect you and the children better."  
  
Skye's emotions suddenly took a u-turn, her voice became louder, "Better? Sonny, what are you going to do when "better" isn't good enough anymore?  
When I have to look my children in the eye and tell them their father's  
dead and then explain to them why?"  
  
"What do you want me to do? Give up the business?" Sonny struggled to keep  
his voice under control.  
  
"No, I would never ask you to do that, but we're not safe here in Italy."  
  
"We're not going to be completely safe anywhere, but being here doesn't put  
us at higher risk."  
  
Skye was enraged, her tone of voice was harsh, "Do you think you're untouchable Sonny? Do you think they won't come after you, after us? You  
kill, they kill and it's all about who get's the job done first."  
  
"Skye, I'd give me life to protect my you and the children."  
  
"Really, Sonny? That's good because that's what it's going to take, your  
life in exchange for our children's freedom into the future, where they don't have to look over their shoulders, where they don't have to travel  
with security guards and wonder how they're going to protect their  
families."  
  
"They won't have to." Sonny yelled  
  
"I did not give birth to those three boys to make them your heirs. Heirs to  
a business that will do nothing but kill them."  
  
"I will never let my life touch my children. I want to give them a better life than I had growing up and when they're grown up I want them to make something of their lives. I don't want them to do what I do, to take over  
my business."  
  
"I know that eventually they'll discover what you do, but I will do  
everything in my power to keep it from them as long as I can."  
  
Sonny took a deep breath, "Skye, I know you want to keep our children safe,  
but unless we live in a perfect world it's just not going to happen."  
  
"Sonny, I'm sorry, it's just that sometimes, I get scared. Especially when  
things happen like warehouses blowing up.  
  
"Come here" Sonny held out his arms to Skye, "I know this is hard for you  
right now."  
  
"It hasn't always been this hard, but now that we have a daughter, a part of me is more protective. Not that I don't feel that way with the boys it's  
just that it's different."  
  
"I understand. I know that our life is often overwhelming and just when you  
think things are getting better, everything goes down hill."  
  
"We've managed to live this life for the past ten years and we've got another fifty years ahead of us to figure it out. So Don Michael how about  
we do something to take our mind off all the violence and hate?"  
  
"Well, what did you have in mind?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Carly sat down the plate in front of her daughter, "Eat all your carrots  
Zoe."  
  
"I don't like them."  
  
"W'll how about if we add a little ranch dressing."  
  
"That might work."  
  
Carly opened the fridge and grabbed the bottle on the door, "Here ya go."  
she responded as she sat the bottle down on the table.  
  
"Thank you, Mommy."  
  
"You're welcomed sweetheart, now finish your lunch." Carly walked over to  
the counter to begin preparing dinner.  
  
Jason walked through the kitchen door and Zoe overflowed with excitement, "Daddy, Daddy." She jumped up from her chair and ran into Jason's awaiting  
arms. "I missed you Daddy."  
  
Jason rose to his feet with Zoe in his arms, "I haven't seen you in a whole  
day. Have you been good for Mommy?"  
  
"Yes, we played outside with Toni today and I got to hold Isabella."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah and tomorrow I'm going to Auntie Skye's."  
  
Jason kissed his daughter on the cheek and lifted her to the ground,  
"That's pretty exciting, why don't you go play with your brother."  
  
"Okay, Daddy." Zoe left the room at lightening speed, anything to keep her  
from eating the carrots. Even if it meant playing with Michael.  
  
Jason walked over to Carly and wrapped his arms around her waist, he kissed  
her neck softly, "I missed you."  
  
Carly smiled, "Of course you did, but the question is, did I miss you?"  
  
He turned Carly around to face him, "Well, did you?"  
  
Before Carly could answer the phone rang, "I'm sorry, I have to take this  
call."  
  
Carly removed her arms from around his neck as he walked to the other side of the kitchen to answer the call. She waited impatiently and what was even more nerve racking was that he didn't give anything away as he was talking.  
  
Carly stood silently in the middle of the kitchen, "Well, Jason are you  
going to tell me what the call was about?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No?, why not?"  
  
"Because I don't think you need to know."  
  
"But, Sonny tells Skye, she doesn't always have to bug him to find out  
what's going on."  
  
"Skye doesn't ask, Sonny chooses to tell her and it's not like she doesn't  
tell you what's going on."  
  
"It's not the same."  
  
"Carly, you know how my sister is if Sonny didn't tell her she'd get  
herself in trouble trying to find out."  
  
"That is a good point, but still."  
  
Jason didn't feel like arguing with Carly, it just wasn't worth it. Instead  
he walked over to her, grabbing her by the waist. Their lips were only  
inches apart when he spoke, "Let's talk about something else?"  
  
Carly ran her tongue over her bottom lip, "What did you have in mind?"  
  
TBC.......  
  
Thanks for the reviews! They're inspirational! Feedback please! 


	4. La Cosa Nostra

La Cosa Nostra  
{This Thing of Ours}  
  
Sonny sat behind his desk, Jason and the family adviser Benny sat across from him as he told them the plan to take down the Miami cartel, "We need someone on the inside, if we make it like we're interested in running their  
drugs through Port Charles then we've got them where we want them."  
  
"Yes, Sonny but you must keep in mind that Lorenzo Alcazar isn't the only drug lord, there's Giovanni Campione, he's the one credited for bringing the old rings back and even taking up where Gotti left off." Benny pointed  
out.  
  
Jason debated the thoughts in his head, "We can't run this from the outside, we have to get in or we're going to be fighting in the streets of  
Port Charles. We can't afford the damage of a war with them."  
  
"We have to find someone new, an associate, someone looking to be made. The  
books are open, after all we did lose Nico in the warehouse."  
  
"How about Ramon?, he's reliable, trustworthy." Jason suggested  
  
"Ramon could work, he can get on the inside, no one would know he was working of us. Once we find out what's going down inside the rings we'll  
know how to stop them and who to go through."  
  
"What do you think Benny?"  
  
"Go ahead with Ramon."  
  
"Alright, now on to another problem, the Caprice Family is back in Sicily.  
There cannot be two families here. They have to know that Sicily is  
Corinthos territory. So we're going to send Dan to deliver a message."  
  
"And if they retaliate?" Jason asked  
  
"Then we'll go for shakedown, anything to get my point across."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sonny walked through the hallway and into the bedroom, Skye was sitting on the chase staring out the window. He loosened his tie and pulled it over  
his head. "What's out there that you find so exciting?"  
  
Skye got up from the chase, "How did you're meetings go today?"  
  
"Good, I'm going to send someone inside the drug trade in Miami and try and  
stop the Caprice's from taking over in Sicily."  
  
"About the Caprice's."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"I ran into Sophia today."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In the village."  
  
"Was she in your shop?"  
  
"Yeah, she was browsing at some fabric, she said that Nicholas wasn't looking for trouble by coming to Sicily, that he just wanted the Caprices  
and the Corinthos' to get along."  
  
"He want's our families to join forces."  
  
"Exactly, he wants to control what goes on here in Sicily just like he does in Tijuana. And we both know that the only thing he controls are his whores  
and his meth labs. Sophia made it quite clear that he was determined."  
  
"Did Sophia threaten you?"  
  
"No, Sophia didn't pose a threat to me ten years ago and she sure as hell doesn't now. She's just his wife, she has nothing to do with his business.  
She scares easily too."  
  
"What did you do to her?"  
  
"I didn't do anything and I didn't say anything either."  
  
"Well, I think you and Sophia are going to have to learn to play nice until  
we find out just what it is that Nicholas is after."  
  
"I'll try really hard, I promise but if she makes me mad enough, I'll kill  
her."  
  
"You know what it means if Nicholas and Sophia become a permanent fixture  
here?"  
  
"La Guerra di droga."  
  
"Exactly, you're going to have to start watching your back."  
  
"Like that's not something I do everyday anyway."  
  
"I want you to take Marco with you to the boutique tomorrow."  
  
"No, Sonny, we had a deal, my business is separate from your business."  
  
"Gli Affari di famiglia, any way you look at it."  
  
"Enough about business, right now I have something else in mind." Skye  
placed her lips on his neck, lightly kissing him.  
  
"Skye, we have to talk about this."  
  
Skye didn't pay any attention to what Sonny was saying, she continued to kiss his neck as her hands began undoing to buttons on his shirt, "We'll  
talk later." She murmured against his skin.  
  
"No" Sonny yelled, "We'll talk now" he said as he roughly grabbed Skye's  
arms, forcing her to look at him.  
  
"Fine! I'm listening, now talk." She yelled back.  
  
"If the Caprice's move into Sicily and take it over all our asses will be  
back in Port Charles."  
  
"Understood. I'll see what Sophia's husband is up to."  
  
"Don't go through her to get the information."  
  
"I didn't plan on it." Skye snapped as she walked into the bathroom,  
slamming the door shut behind her.  
  
Sonny ran his hand through his hair, "I've got to get out of here, I need a  
drink." he said to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Carly was laying in the bed, flipping through a magazine. Jason came out of  
the bathroom walking over to the bed, he grabbed the magazine out of  
Carly's hands, throwing it behind him.  
  
Before she could protest, Jason leaned down and kissed her. Running his  
hands through her blond hair.  
  
"What's all this about?"  
  
"I'm trying to show you just how much I love you."  
  
"We'll I've got a few idea's of my own." Carly whispered seductively as she  
pulled Jason down onto the bed.  
  
"Let's here them."  
  
"I was thinking of candle light, champagne and long walks on the beach."  
  
"A second honeymoon?"  
  
"Yeah, just the two of us, all alone, no phones, no kids, no work, nothing  
to interrupt us."  
  
"How long have you been thinking about this?"  
  
"Oh, since our first honeymoon." Carly joked.  
  
"If you want to go away just tell me when and I'll make the arrangements."  
  
"Umm, what if I said that I already made all the arrangements and that we  
leave Friday morning for the Bahama's."  
  
"I would say you're damn lucky I don't have anything big I'm working on."  
  
"So we can go?"  
  
"Of course we can, five whole days all alone and we'll do whatever your  
heart desires."  
  
Carly kissed Jason hard on the lips, "Thank you, why don't you let me prove  
to you just how much I appreciate this."  
  
Jason rolled over off of Carly and onto his back, taking her with him. His lips became infused with hers as his hands felt their way up her nightie, Carly pulled away along enough to pull it over her head. The night had just  
begun.  
  
TBC...  
  
Please Review!!!! 


	5. No Rose is without a Thorn

No Sorta e Senzauna Una Spina  
{No Rose is without a thorn}  
  
The Corinthos Villa was silent, the children were asleep and Skye was occupying herself with a business deal. From her office she heard the front door open and mangled voices coming through the corridor. Interested in all  
the noise, she shut her folder and walked down the hall, following the  
voices.  
  
Skye reached the main entrance of the house and seen Marco and Johnny  
standing with a very drunken Sonny.  
  
Johnny turned his attention towards Skye, "Mrs. Corinthos, he's had a  
little too much to drink, we thought we'd bring him home."  
  
Skye's expression was emotionless, she gave a quick smirk, "Thank you."  
  
"Skye, you look beautiful." Sonny said walking over to her, he brought his hand up tracing the fullness of her breast that overflowed from her white  
negligee.  
  
She pushed his hand away, "Sonny, you've been drinking."  
  
"I just had a few."  
  
"Mrs. Corinthos would you like any help getting up to bed?" Marco asked  
  
"I'm not that drunk" Sonny yelled.  
  
He ignored the other two people in the room focusing his attention back on  
his wife, he leaned forward attaching his lips to her neck, running his  
hand down her back.  
  
Sonny's actions usually made her melt, but at the moment they had no effect  
on her whatsoever, "Sonny, that's enough" Skye snapped.  
  
"What, I'm not rough enough for you?" Sonny asked.  
  
Marco looked between the two, "Mr. Corinthos, your wife wants to be left  
alone."  
  
"I don't need your permission to touch my wife." Sonny yelled.  
  
"It's okay, I can handle it from here." Skye told them.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Corinthos." Johnny said as he and Marco left, shutting the door  
behind them.  
  
Sonny's dark eyes burnt into Skye's, then he grabbed her, sweeping her up in his arms, he carried her upstairs and into their bedroom, she was silent the entire time. once inside he placed her on her feet and turned to lock  
the door.  
  
Skye stayed perfectly still, unsure of what he was going to do next. He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her fiercely. His hands roamed down her back, squeezing her bottom before moving their way up  
to her breasts.  
  
Suddenly, without warning Sonny pushed Skye backwards onto the bed, pinning  
her there with his weight, "Sonny what are you doing?"  
  
Sonny pushed her nightie up to her waist, running his hands along her inner thighs "This was what you wanted earlier." He said as he yanked her silk panties off. His lips came crashing down on hers as his hand kneaded her  
breast through the thin satin.  
  
"Sonny, don't." Skye protested  
  
"Don't what?"  
  
Skye didn't answer, instead she closed her eyes.  
  
He kissed her again, forcing his tongue into her mouth. When she didn't respond back he moved his lips down to her neck and trailed kisses down to  
the top of her breasts. He pushed the straps, pulling the thin material  
down revealing the fullness of her breasts.  
  
He placed kisses on the left breast before taking the nipple into his mouth, suckling lightly at first then harder as his arousal began to swell even more. He unfastened his pants with his free hand pulling the zipper  
down, finally freeing himself from the confinement.  
  
He kicked his pants off, not worrying about the button's on his shirt he  
ripped it open and discarded it onto the floor. He then focused his attention on her right breast. He kissed his way back up to her lips, she  
gave in and began to respond to his kisses.  
  
Sonny ran his hand down in between her legs, she was hesitant at first, but then opened them, letting him rest between her thighs. He pulled his lips  
from hers and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed.  
  
Collapsing was much softer  
Still falling always hurt  
Only after sensing your love  
For always ever burned  
  
Skye was in a world of her own, trying to block everything out, but she couldn't. She felt him enter her, he always felt amazing inside of her and this time was no different. He moved swiftly, wanting nothing more to meet  
his own needs.  
  
You justified my folly  
My affluent disguise  
Removed revealing nothing  
Yet nothing unforgiven lies  
Unforgiven lies  
  
She brought her hands up to his face, trying to pull him down for a kiss,  
but instead he took her arms and pinned them to the mattress with his hands. She had no control, as he thrust roughly inside of her, moving her  
body with his own.  
  
No one loves me like you  
No one loves me the way you do  
No one loves me like you  
No one loves me the way the way that you do  
  
She remained motionless as he thrust into her, hard. No sound escaped her  
mouth as he continued his movements. Skye worked her hands out of his grasp, she reached up to touch him but again he moved her hands away from  
his face.  
  
To touch the rose unfearful  
Is to meet the thorn  
And pierce the heart's emotion  
And feel the emptiness no more  
Emptiness no more  
  
This is what was beginning to happen more and more with them, his frustration and her anger that was built up was released during sex, if you could call it that. It was more like fighting for control than anything. He  
didn't want her touching him, she didn't want him treating her like a  
whore.  
  
Took some time to realize I've fallen  
  
His body moved down, covering hers, she looked up at him trying to spark some sort of emotion, instead he focused his attention into the dark room. His breathing became harder, she knew he was close, he gave a finally hard thrust, causing her head to hit the headboard and spilled his seed inside  
of her.  
  
Sonny collapsed onto of Skye, his face buried in the bed. He was still for several minutes and then it happened. He lifted his face from the bed and  
looked down at Skye. He began to cry, "I'm sorry Skye, I'm so sorry."  
  
Skye wiped a tear from his cheek, "I know, it's okay Sonny."  
  
He rolled off of her and got up off the bed as Skye rearranged her clothing. Sonny pulled on his pair of pajama bottoms that were laying on the chase, he stared out the window as Skye turned down the bed. She turned  
to lamp off and walked over to him.  
  
Skye placed her hand on his bare back, "Sonny." She whispered  
  
He remained still, gazing into the dark sky, "I'm so sorry."  
  
Skye moved in front of him, "Everything's fine now, why don't you come to  
bed?"  
  
The moonlight made the tears on Sonny's face visible, she touched his cheek  
softly, "Sonny, I'm okay." she whispered.  
  
He began to cry alittle harder, he sank to his knees, wrapping his arms around her waist, his head leaning against her stomach, he was holding on to her for dear life. Skye brought her hand down to his hair, stroking it  
lightly.  
  
Sonny clutched her tighter, "Antoinette, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt  
you. I would never hurt you on purpose."  
  
"Sonny, you didn't hurt me."  
  
Sonny sobbed into her stomach, "Yes, I did. I raped you."  
  
Skye took his head in her hands forcing him to look up at her, "Sonny, look  
at me, you didn't rape me."  
  
"You didn't want to."  
  
Her eyes began to swell with tears, "It wasn't rape, I didn't say no, I  
didn't tell you to stop."  
  
"You said 'don't' and I didn't listen."  
  
Skye held her hands firmly on both sides of Sonny's face, "I promise you  
that I would have stopped you if you were hurting me. I would have told  
you, I would have fought you."  
  
Sonny rose to his feet, "It still doesn't make it right." He wrapped his  
arms securely around Skye.  
  
Skye felt the tears in her eyes travel down her face, "It's late, why don't we both get some sleep?, Things will be better in the morning, I promise."  
  
They both were silent as they made their way into bed. Sonny laid perfectly still on his side of the bed, Skye slipped over to him, placing her head on  
his shoulder. Sonny kissed her forehead, it was like nothing had ever  
happened.  
  
TBC......  
  
Song: No One Loves Me Like You by: Jars of Clay  
  
Please Review!!! 


	6. Version of the Truth

Version of the Truth  
  
Max Corinthos sat on the bench outside the principal's office, he held a once white cloth over his bleeding nose, hoping that it would stop before his mother arrived at the school. The only thing he cold think about was what her reaction was going to be.  
  
He heard his mother's voice from down the hallway, she didn't sound mad. When she entered the main office she spotted Max and went directly to him, "Max, what happened?" She asked, kneeling down in front of him.  
  
He stared at the tiled floor, "I got in a fight."  
  
"Let me see." Skye tilted her son's head up and removed the cloth from his nose, "Does it hurt?"  
  
"A little."  
  
Skye placed the cloth back in place, "I don't think it's broken, but I want to take you to the hospital anyway."  
  
The Principal's door opened and Mrs. Brando stepped out, "Mrs. Quartermaine Corinthos, I'd like to discuss Max's behavior with you."  
  
"We'll discuss his behavior as soon as I find out what happened."  
  
"Very well, come into my office."  
  
"I'll be right back sweetheart." Skye promised him.  
  
Skye took a seat across from her. As Mrs. Brando began, "Today during recess, Max got in a fight with another child."  
  
"That much I could tell."  
  
"Max's behavior was very questionable today, another student said something to him and instead of going to a teacher, he hit him back, I don't know what goes on in your home, but things like this can't happen here. School is no place for violence."  
  
"I can assure you that there is no violence occurring at my home."  
  
"Mrs. Corinthos, you husband is a very well known man here in Sicily, he as his own way of taking care of things."  
  
"My husband is a business man and know matter what happens or what you think happens in his line of work it has nothing to do with what goes on in our home. We have three very impressionable sons and a baby girl who we would do anything to protect and shelter them for what goes on in the world today."  
  
"Yes, but Max was exposed to violence, children do what they see."  
  
"Mrs. Brando, all children are exposed to violence by watching television or by playing video games or a thousand other sources, because Maximiliano hit another boy doesn't mean that Sonny and I teach him to be violent, we teach him to stand up for himself and it seems to me that's what he did today. I know my son and he wouldn't have hit that boy just for the fun of it. You said the other boy made a comment, what did he say?"  
  
"That's not the issue here."  
  
"It very well is, how can prevent this from happening again if I don't know exactly what went on."  
  
The room fell silent, Skye looked across the desk at the principal, "If you're not going to tell me I'll ask Max or better yet bring in the other child and his parents."  
  
"Mrs. Quartermaine Corinthos, the other child, David Keyser and Max were playing when David said that your husband was a bad man and when Max asked how, David responded by telling him that he kills people."  
  
Skye was floored, "So let me get this straight, David tells my son that his father kills people and you expect him not to be upset? He's a child and so is the other boy, he must of heard his parents talking. My husband and I pay for Max and Zach to go to school here and next year Antonio will be here to and I want them to be in the safest environment possible and it's obvious to me that you can't provide that here."  
  
Skye got up from her chair and walked out the door, her blood was boiling, she thought she had more time to keep things like this from her children, but she was wrong. Something had to be done and quickly. She stood outside the principals door, still a little taken aback about the situation.  
  
"Mom, are you okay?"  
  
Skye looked down at her son, "Yes, everything's fine, come on, I'm taking you to see a doctor."  
  
Max got up and took his mother's hand, "Do I have to tell Dad?"  
  
"No, honey, your father and I will discuss this together, then he'll probably want to talk to you."  
  
"Am I in trouble?"  
  
"No."  
  
A few hours later Skye arrived at the villa with Max. She spotted Sonny in the garden, "Max, go inside and get washed up for dinner."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." He echoed as he headed for the house. Skye down to the garden where Sonny was sitting, the baby carriage was parked beside him. "She's sleeping." He commented.  
  
Skye peeked inside the carriage to see her daughter wide awake, "Not anymore." Skye said lifting the baby into her arms, "Hello Princess, Mommy missed you today."  
  
Isabella grabbed for the cross pendant that lay in the center of her chest, she was fascinated by the way the sunlight made the gold sparkle. Skye sat down beside him, cradling the infant in her arms, "Sonny we need to talk."  
  
"Is it about last night?"  
  
"No, that's a whole separate issue."  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Max got in a fight today at school."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He hit another child on the play ground and the other child hit him back."  
  
"Why did Max hit him?"  
  
"Because David, the other little boy, told Max that his father was a bad man and that he kills people." Skye whispered, "He was defending you Sonny, he loves you and it really hurt him that he thought someone would make up a lie about his father."  
  
"What did the principal say?"  
  
"She thinks that were raising him to hate, to be a mobster and that violence solves everything, you should have heard her Sonny, she made it sound like neither one of us were fit to be raising our children."  
  
"Max and Zach are suppose to be safe at school, that why we're here in Sicily, that's why they're in private school."  
  
"So what do we do now?"  
  
"We wait and see if this is just an isolated incident and if not then I guess we'll be searching for another school. We'll talk to Max about this after dinner."  
  
At the dinner table, everyone was excessively quiet for some reason. Antonio didn't even mention how preschool had went, something the young child could go on and on about. Skye looked up from her plate of chicken and rice, Sonny wasn't eating, he was simply pushing the food around on his plate with his fork.  
  
Her son's were actually trying their bests to clean their plates, they could tell something was wrong but only Max knew. Skye couldn't take it, dinner time at their house was suppose to be fun and loud. She placed her fork down on her plate, "Antonio, what did you do at school today?"  
  
"We painted some pictures."  
  
"What else?" Sonny inquired.  
  
"Just the same stuff we do everyday."  
  
Skye smiled and then looked at Sonny, without saying anything he knew exactly what she was getting at, "Zach, Toni, if you're finished with your dinner you can go start on your homework."  
  
"But Daddy, I don't have any homework." Antonio spoke up  
  
"Then you can go pick up the toys in your room." Skye responded  
  
Zach and Antonio were up and out of the room rather quickly, leaving Sonny and Skye with their oldest child. "Max, your father and I want to talk to you."  
  
"You said that I wasn't in trouble."  
  
"And you're not." Sonny assured him, "There are just some things that need to be cleared up."  
  
"Max, what did David say to you today?"  
  
"He said that Dad was a bad guy and that his job was to kill people. That's why he lives here and not in Port Charles."  
  
"Can you tell me what your mother and I do?" Sonny asked seriously.  
  
"Yes. You grow coffee bean and grapes and import them to Port Charles and other places around the world. And Mom owns a boutique, she sells dresses and silk."  
  
"Does that make me a bad person?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Does it make your Mother a bad person?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Max, you know the truth and that's all that matters. I know it's hard, but when people say things like that you have to learn to just ignore them, fighting with them will only cause more trouble."  
  
"Do you understand son?"  
  
Max nodded his head, "Yes."  
  
"Do you have any question that you'd like to ask us?"  
  
"No, everything's clear."  
  
"Okay, why don't you go start on your homework." Skye suggested.  
  
Max got up from his chair and headed out the dining room door. Skye looked over at Sonny, "We dodged a rather big bullet there, next time we may not be so lucky."  
  
The next day in the village, Sonny strolled into his wife's boutique. Skye saw him from across the store, "Hey, handsome, what do I owe the honor?"  
  
Sonny walked over to her, "Well, how about lunch at Alfredo's?"  
  
"I think I can manage that." Skye smiled, "Rosa, I'm going to lunch, I'll be back shortly."  
  
"Take your time Skye, everything's under control here." Rosa called back.  
  
Sonny took her hand and led her outside the building and down the street, "I was thinking, maybe you and I should go away for a while, just the two of us."  
  
"When Carly and Jason get back from Barbados?"  
  
"Why not? The leave day after tomorrow and they'll be gone for two weeks and when they get back I'm sure Jason can hold everything together while we jet away to Greece."  
  
"Greece?"  
  
"Unless you'd like to go somewhere else."  
  
"No, Greece sounds perfect."  
  
They were approaching Alfredo's, it seemed as if everyone was dining outside, it was such a warm spring day and the city streets were crowded with mostly tourists. "Would you like to eat outside?" Sonny asked.  
  
"I'll sit where ever you like."  
  
Sonny walked them through the table and back in the corner at a private table for two, "How's this?"  
  
"Perfect"  
  
He pulled out her chair, and then went around the table and sat down across from her. A waiter then approached them, "Can I get you anything to drink?"  
  
"I'll have a club soda." Skye answered  
  
"I'll have the same."  
  
He handed them the menu's, "I'll be back to get your orders." He then turned and left to get the drinks.  
  
Sonny reach across the table and placed his hand gently over Skye's, his chocolate eyes looked into her amber ones, "I know things have been a little screwed up lately, with everything going on in Miami as well as here. I'm trying my very best to get things under control because you and the children are all that matter to me and without all of you I wouldn't have a reason to live."  
  
"I know your business is your own and I would never ask you to give it up, I'm just asking you to think about the future."  
  
Sonny thought he seen something suspicious out of the corner of his eye, he passed it off as nothing. Then it was too late, it caught Skye's attention and when they both looked up the only thing they seen was a gun that was about to be fired in there direction. Marco and Johnny came running towards them but it was too late.  
  
Sonny grabbed Skye's arm from across the table, pulling them both onto the hard cement. Johnny fired back and Marco ran to them, he leaped over the iron fence, when he got close enough all he seen was a trial of blood running down the tan sidewalk.  
  
TBC...  
  
I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. It gives me inspiration to continue. So please by kind and review again. Thanks! 


	7. Warning Shots

Warning Shots  
  
Carly felt as her office was a revolving door, every time she looked up or heard even the slightest noise someone was standing in front of her with a problem or a paper to sign. She was starting to relax and catch up on the booking when the door flung open again, she left out a huff and didn't even bother to look up, "Doesn't anybody knock anymore?"  
  
"I wasn't under the impression that I had to knock." Said a strong masculine voice.  
  
Carly gently lifted her eyes up from her papers, "Jason what are doing here so soon?"  
  
"It's eleven o'clock, remember we're suppose to be at the plane in a half in hour."  
  
"Yeah, I know, it's just that I didn't realize that it was so late." Carly shut the book in her desk.  
  
"Are you finished here?"  
  
"No, but someone else can do it, because right now I'm officially on vacation." She grabbed her purse off the chair beside her desk, "I'm ready to go, whisk me away."  
  
"My pleasure." Jason commented as he took her hand and escorted her out the door.  
  
They arrived at the gate twenty minutes later, their luggage had already been put on the plane, they had said goodbye to their children, all the had to do was get on and take off. Michael and Zoe watched with Leticia as they took off from the landing, waving until the plane was out of site.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The gunshot rang out loudly, everyone in the plaza hit the ground, it was like a scene out of an old movie where the mobsters opened fire in a club and rubbed out the unwanted rivals. But this wasn't a movie, they weren't actors and this was reality.  
  
Marco sat the table back up and knelt down to where Sonny and Skye were laying on the ground, Sonny's white shirt was stained red, he held tightly onto Skye who looked like she was going to pass out at any moment.  
  
Marco then realized that the blood on Sonny's shirt and the blood running down the sidewalk wasn't his employers, but yet that of his wife. "Stay with me Skye." Sonny kept repeating over and over. Johnny chased down the man as Marco called for help.  
  
"Sonny" Skye whispered.  
  
"You're going to be alright." Sonny assured her.  
  
Skye tried to keep her eyes open, she was fighting it with all she had, but it just wasn't enough. Her eye lids fluttered a few times before finally closing, "I love you and the children." She whispered faintly. Everything was suddenly silent and then she slipped into the darkness.  
  
"Skye" Sonny cried over and over again, but received no response. He cradled her in his arms, rocking her back and fourth. Marco made his way over to where they were. He tried to loosen Sonny's grip, "Mr. Corinthos, I need to make sure she's still breathing." Marco felt for a pulse in her neck, but only picked up on a faint movement. He watched to see if her chest was moving up and down.  
  
"Mrs. Corinthos has very shallow breath sounds, I need you to let go of her so I can start CPR."  
  
All Sonny could do was nod, he watched as Marco took his wife out of his arms and lay her flat on the ground. He tilted her head back, parted her lips and began mouth to mouth. He gave three breaths and waited to see if she would respond. She didn't. He did this again and again.  
  
Marco's fingers pressed into the side of her neck, she was losing what little pulse she had. Then he felt nothing. "No, no." He kept repeating. He swore under his breath, he moved his hand to under her left breast where he felt light flutters. He gave her mouth to mouth once again.  
  
Finally, she showed signs of shallow breath sounds once again. Marco undid a few buttons on her shirt and found a bullet entrance on her upper left chest. He moved his hand around to her back, there was no blood, the bullet remained in her chest.  
  
The paramedics finally arrived, they started an IV, put her on oxygen and loaded her up to transfer her to the local hospital. Sonny rode in the ambulance, he was silent the entire ride.  
  
He kept thinking this was his fault, he was the reason she was shot.  
  
There was pure chaos in the emergency room, he had to wait outside the curtain while they quickly examined her and then they rushed out with her stretcher and flew down the hallway.  
  
"They're taking her to the operating room to remove the bullet, it may have hit a blood vessel or a vein and time is our enemy. I need you to sign this consent form." The doctor handed the clip board to Sonny.  
  
He didn't have to think, he just signed and handed it back to the doctor and watched as he ran towards the direction they took Skye.  
  
Sonny sat in the waiting room on the third floor, his head in his hands. Then something flashed through his mind. The children. "Marco."  
  
"Yes?" He answered as he walked in Sonny's direction.  
  
"I want you to go to the school and pick up Max and Zach, then get Antonio and Isabella from daycare and take them directly to Port Charles. A straight flight, no stops and do not tell them anything. Alan and Monica will take care of everything when they get there."  
  
Johnny nodded and walked towards the elevator.  
  
She was going to be alright, she was going to be alright. He kept telling himself over and over. Skye was strong, she could make it through anything. She had too.  
  
It had been the longest hour of his life and there was no word on Skye's condition. He had to call Alan. He took his cell phone out of her pocket and dialed the number. "Alan, it's Sonny, I'm sending the children to Port Charles to stay with you and Monica for a while."  
  
"Is there anything wrong?" Alan asked.  
  
"It's Skye."  
  
"Skye? What happened is she alright?"  
  
"I don't know yet, I'm in the waiting room, she's been in there for over an hour now and they haven't told me a damn thing."  
  
Alan became panicked, "Skye's in surgery? Why?"  
  
Sonny rubbed his hand over his face, he didn't want to have to tell Alan, but he had to, "We were having lunch in the village and she was shot."  
  
"Oh my god. Where? Where was my daughter shot?"  
  
"In the chest."  
  
There were several seconds of silence, "Sonny, as soon as you know more, I want you to call me back."  
  
"I will." Sonny ended the call and put the phone back in his pocket. He continued to wait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jason and Carly were all alone, flying over the bright blue ocean. They were curled up together on the couch.  
  
Jason placed a small kiss on her lips, "What do you want to do when we get there?"  
  
"Lay on the beach for hours, taking in the sunlight and then ocean and then I want to have dinner a restaurant that doesn't serve Italian food and then I want to go back to the hotel room and not not leave for the next two weeks. I want to spend every waking moment and every sleeping moment in your arms."  
  
Jason kissed her forehead, "How did I ever get so lucky?"  
  
"It was fate." Carly told him, "Pure fate."  
  
"Do you think Michael and Zoe will be okay without us?"  
  
Carly laughed, "They'll be fine, we'll call them when we land. Besides, with school and Sonny and Skye, they wont even know we're gone."  
  
"You're right, I worry too much." Jason confessed.  
  
"No you don't, you're just a great Father." Carly assured him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't want anyone else to be the Father of my children."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sonny paced back and fourth in the waiting area, his hands in his pockets, if he didn't get word soon he was going to go absolutely insane. All this waiting was going to be he death of him.  
  
A doctor walked through the doorway, still in his operating gear, "Mr. Corinthos, "I'm Doctor Santos, I was one of the surgeons operating on your wife."  
  
"How's Skye, is okay isn't she?"  
  
Doctor Santos instructed Sonny to have a seat, he sat down beside him, "Mr. Corinthos, your wife suffered a serve trauma to the chest, the bullet hit a major muscle and became lodged inside. Halfway through surgery, while we were trying to remove the bullet, she flat-lined."  
  
TBC.......depending on reviews!  
  
Please review!!!! 


	8. Everything to Lose

Everything to Lose  
  
Doctor Santos instructed Sonny to have a seat, he sat down beside him, "Mr. Corinthos, your wife suffered a serve trauma to the chest, the bullet hit a major muscle and became lodged inside. Halfway through surgery, while we were trying to remove the bullet, she flat-lined."  
  
Sonny's heart stopped. This is what it. Nothing else mattered now, he had lost the one woman that he had ever loved. His life was over.  
  
"Mr. Corinthos?"  
  
"I'm listening." Sonny choked out.  
  
"As I was saying your wife flat-lined in the operating room, but we were able to revive her, we removed the bullet in one piece and there's no sign of fragments remaining inside................."  
  
Doctor Santos kept talking but Sonny didn't hear anything he was saying. Skye was alive, she pulled through like he knew she would. "When can I see her?"  
  
"She's in the recovery room right now, she'll be moved to a private room in about thirty minutes, if and only if everything looks okay." Doctor Santos rose to his feet, he placed a comforting hand on Sonny's shoulder, "She beat the odds." He turned and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sunlight was warm and cascaded down on her ivory skin, this was what she needed a little fresh air, a little sunlight, a little color on her skin. She got up from her beach towel and walked to the edge of the water eying her reflection in the water, it was so clear and blue.  
  
Carly looked out farther in the water and seen Jason, surfing, well, attempting to surf. A huge wave was on the rise, she watched as Jason got ready, he laid down on his board, but as the tide rolled in it swept him off his feet. Carly laughed hysterically as her husband washed up on the shore, not far from where she was standing.  
  
Jason just shook his head, he got up and went running over to her. Before she could say anything he threw her over his shoulder.  
  
"Jason, put me down, what are you doing?" Carly yelled playfully  
  
"I'm thought you needed to cool off." He carried her out into the water until it was waist high. Jason carefully lowered her to her feet.  
  
Carly threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, their lips met and the kissed softly. "Do you think I've cooled off enough?"  
  
Jason didn't answer, he swept her up into his arms and walked out in to the water a bit farther before dropping her. Carly popped up out of the water, "Think that's funny?"  
  
"Yeah, I do, you know why?" Jason teased.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you can't get me back." Jason started swimming backwards, then turned and began swimming back to shore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Port Charles, Alan Quartermaine paced back and fourth in the foyer, he had never been so frightened in all his life and the fact that his daughter was in another country only made things worse. Only if he could see her.  
  
The front door opened, Monica came inside, still dressed in her scrubs. She seen Alan and immediately noticed the worried look across his face, "Alan, what's wrong?" She asked as she approached him.  
  
"The boys and Isabella are coming here."  
  
Monica smiled, "That's something to be happy about." Monica replied not understanding.  
  
"No, Skye's been shot."  
  
"Shot?" Monica gasped, "She's alright though, isn't she?"  
  
"Sonny said he didn't know anything yet."  
  
"Where did the bullet hit?"  
  
"In the chest."  
  
"Sonny's gonna called back as soon as he knows more."  
  
Monica wrapped her arms around Alan, "Everything's going to be okay. If Skye's one thing, it's strong."  
  
Emily came walking down the stairs, she seen Monica and Alan embraced and fresh tears in his eyes, "Mom? Dad? Is something wrong?"  
  
Monica held out one arm to Emily, pulling her close to both her and Alan, "Skye's been shot." She explained.  
  
Edward entered from the library, "What's all this hugging about?"  
  
"It's Skye." Alan told his father.  
  
"Skye? Did that no good for nothing husband of her's do something to her? I swear if something happened to her and he's responsible I'll kill the Al Capone wanna be myself."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sonny sat quietly in the corner in his wife's hospital room, he stared out the window, watching as the sun began to disappear over the horizon. He was thinking about how today was a close call, how he came a heart beat away from losing everything.  
  
The Mafia was becoming too much, he was always willing to put his life on the line, but now it was much more than that. It was his wife who was shot today instead of him, the bullet was meant for him to take, not his innocent wife.  
  
There was one thing he couldn't understand. The were aiming for Skye. She had been shot long before they had hit the ground at the restaurant. Something didn't add up, no mafioso member would take out a woman instead of a man if given a clear shot of both.  
  
Maybe it wasn't a mafioso member.  
  
Skye tried to raise her eye lids, but they were just too heavy. Her mouth was dry, her lips slowly parted and a faint whisper escaped, "Daddy." She called.  
  
Sonny looked over at the bed, he seen Skye's eye lids flutter, he got up and went over to her, sitting down on the side of her bed, "Skye?"  
  
Her eye movement stopped, her lips parted again, "Daddy." She whispered.  
  
He placed his hand over Skye's.  
  
Skye's eyes opened, she adjusted them on him, "Sonny."  
  
"Yeah, honey, I'm right here."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You were shot in the village. You're at the hospital, but everything's going to be okay now. I'm going to take care of everything." He promised her as tears trickled down his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hours later the door of the Quartermaine Mansion opened, "Granddaddy, Granddaddy." Antonio's voice rang out through the foyer as he jumped into Alan's awaiting arms.  
  
Zach came running in behind him with Max following, the held his little sister tight against his chest. Monica walked into the foyer, she bent down and opened her arms, Zach came running into them. She kissed him on the top of the head.  
  
Max stood on the doorstep, both Monica and Alan turned their attention towards him, there were a few seconds of silence, "Well, come on Max, give your Grandma a hug." She held her arms open to him, he slowly walked over to where she was. When she wrapped her arms around him, all of his thoughts disappeared.  
  
Monica lifted Isabella out of his arms, "Look at you, you've gotten so big." Monica handed the baby to Alan.  
  
"Hello, Princess, you're my only granddaughter, did you know that?"  
  
"Why don't we all go into the kitchen and get something to eat, you boys must be hungry." Monica suggested.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Skye awoke to find herself extremely high on pain killers, she looked down at her arm and noticed the IV's and then followed the tubes up to the bag hanging on the IV pole. No wonder, she thought. Morphine.  
  
"Sonny?" She called out, "Sonny?"  
  
She didn't get an answer, she panicked, maybe he had left. All her fears fell flat when he walked around the corner, carrying a cup of coffee. He sat his cup down on the over bed table and took a seat beside her, "Good morning beautiful." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?"  
  
Skye flashed a small smile, "I'm really not feeling anything at the moment."  
  
"It's just something to ease the pain." Sonny assured her.  
  
"Where are the children?"  
  
"They're in Port Charles with your parents. They don't know what happened."  
  
Skye nodded, "That's probably for the best. Have you taken care of things?"  
  
Sonny shook his head, "Not yet, I was too focused on you."  
  
"Sonny, I want you to forget about this whole thing."  
  
"Skye, I can't you were almost killed."  
  
"No, you will not wage a war. Just let it go."  
  
"Why should I?" Sonny questioned.  
  
"For the sake of our children." Skye whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sonny behind his desk, across from him sat Benny. "I want to know who shot my wife."  
  
"Sonny, things aren't that simple, people aren't just going to come out and admit they shot Skye."  
  
"We'll make them talk then." Sonny yelled.  
  
"We should wait a while, this is still too fresh. There are too many enemies. If you wait, someone will slip up, they always do."  
  
Sonny was enraged, "It's different this time Benny. They weren't coming after me, they were coming after my wife. So it's either the sick bastards want to play a game or there's something Skye's not telling me."  
  
TBC......  
  
Please review. No reviews equals no new chapters. 


	9. Business Switches Hands

Business Switches Hands  
  
It had been six weeks since Skye had been shot and everything was returning to normal. The children were back from Port Charles, Jason and Carly had a great vacation and Skye had returned to work a week ago.  
  
Sonny was still turning thoughts over and over again in his mind about that day in the village. Two names flashed through his mind, Lorenzo Alcazar and Nicholas Caprice. His office door swung open and Jason came rushing in.  
  
"What did you want to see me about?" Jason asked.  
  
"Have a seat."  
  
"Things are getting out of control. Skye was shot, a warehouse was blown up and Nicholas Caprice is back with a vengeance. There are too many things going on at once, too many things to keep up with. Caprice has to die, everything was fine until he came here."  
  
Jason nodded, "You wanna cut the problem off at the source."  
  
"Yes. It's the only way I can protect my family."  
  
Sonny's office doors flew open, the police came marching in, "Michael Corinthos."  
  
"Yes." Sonny said as he stood up, "Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
An officer came closer, "I have a warrant for your arrest." He held up the paper.  
  
"On what grounds?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Distributing narcotics, Mr. Corinthos, please turn around and put your hands on the back of your head."  
  
He did what the officer instructed, he was searched and then cuffed, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney. If you can't afford one, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them?"  
  
"Yes." Sonny said firmly.  
  
A second officer searched Jason and then read him his right. The police officers and the detective escorted them out of the office and down the hallway and into the parlor. The front door opened and Skye walked in with her briefcase. She looked at the sight before her in disbelief. Sonny with his hands cuffed and behind him stood Jason.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Skye demanded.  
  
"Everything's going to be okay, Skye." Sonny assured her.  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"Luciano, can I have a moment alone with my wife. Please, she just went through a traumatic experience and I don't want anything to upset her and add stress. Just give me one minute."  
  
Luciano nodded, "One minute. Take Morgan out and put him in the car."  
  
The two officers left with Jason and Luciano followed, closing the door behind him, "One minute, Corinthos."  
  
Once the door shut Sonny motioned for Skye to move away from the door, "Somethings gone wrong in deal, it may take a while to get off the charges but, Jason and I will beat this. What I need you to do is remain calm. Call the attorney, I don't think he's going to be able to do much right now but Garcia needs to be informed, have him meet us at the station. Our business cannot stop, it has to be moved forward, I need you Skye. I need you to do this for me. I'll give you further instructions later." Sonny whispered.  
  
"At least let me come to the police station with you." Skye pleaded.  
  
"You should wait a while." Sonny stepped forward and kissed her lips.  
  
The front door flew open, "Minute's up."  
  
Luciano grabbed Sonny's arm and led him out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three hours later Sonny still sat in the interrogation room, his attorney had already spoken with him, telling him his hands were tied until the evidence appeared before him. The gray door opened again and Skye came walking in. She sat down across from him, "John said there was nothing he could do."  
  
"I know, but right now we have more important things to worry about."  
  
Skye reached across the table and placed her hand over top Sonny's cuffed ones, "I just want you and Jason out of here."  
  
"And we will be, just not tonight." Sonny assured her.  
  
"Well then, is there anything you need? Anything you want?"  
  
"I need you to keep the boys from watching the television, tell them I'm away on business and give Isabella a kiss for me."  
  
Skye smiled, "I will."  
  
Sonny leaned across the table, he held tightly to Skye's hand, he looked over at the window to make sure no one was there. Skye moved forward so there was little space between them, "Nicholas Caprice has a shipment coming in tomorrow night, I need you to find out where it came from and who sent it." He whispered  
  
"That's it?" Skye asked softly.  
  
He moved closer, whispering into her ear. "As soon as we know who and where I'll fill you in on the rest."  
  
The door behind them opened, "What's the big secret?" Scott asked.  
  
"Baldwin, what the hell are you doing here?" Sonny asked  
  
"I've been here a few days, they called me here to help with your case. So what were you whispering in your wife's ear?"  
  
"Sweet nothings." Skye said with a smile.  
  
"Mrs. Quartermaine Corinthos, please excuse us, your loving and devoted husband and I have something every important to discuss."  
  
"I'll be back." Skye leaned in and gave Sonny a long, passionate kiss. She turned, smiled at Scott and walked out the door.  
  
Scott watched the door close behind Skye, "Your wife is beautiful and sexy, what is she doing with you?"  
  
"Shut up about my wife Baldwin."  
  
Scott threw his briefcase on top the table and opened, "I bet she's mind blowing in bed too."  
  
"I told you to shut up about Skye." Sonny yelled.  
  
"There's no reason to get edgy, you'll be in here for the rest of your life, she's going to want somebody next to her in bed, keeping it warm."  
  
Sonny laughed, "Skye would never touch someone as slimy and pathetic as you."  
  
"You think so?" Scott challenged, "I heard that she got around before you were married. Jasper Jacks, Stefan Cassadine, hell she was even married to Luis Alcazar."  
  
"I can except that Skye had a life before me."  
  
"Even being married to Luis Alcazar? He's an international drug dealer, or a least he was until he got blown up in that warehouse in Miami."  
  
"That's enough about my wife, what are you doing here?" Sonny demanded.  
  
"I've got all the evidence I need to put you away for the rest of your miserable life." Scott waved a manila envelope in front of him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye walked up the stairs of the villa and inside. Carly was sitting on the sofa in the parlor. "What's the plan?"  
  
Skye placed her purse down on the table, "Sonny want's me to find out where the shipment that Caprice is receiving came from and who sent it."  
  
"The one that comes in tonight?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Carly arched an eyebrow, "He doesn't want to know what's in it?"  
  
"No. Which is strange."  
  
"We need to find out."  
  
"That's the plan, I want you to meet me in the south parking lot at the marina tonight at eleven, we'll take things from there. Did you see Jason?"  
  
Carly opened the door, "Just for a few minutes."  
  
"Everything's going to work out." Skye assured her.  
  
"After everything we've done to set this up, it better."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
It was ten fifty seven, Skye pulled in to the paved parking lot. She parked the car and within seconds Carly open the door and climbed into to passengers seat.  
  
"What's the plan?" Skye asked.  
  
"The shipment is going to be unloaded in that warehouse over there, the boat has just approached the docks."  
  
"Have you got any information on the ship?"  
  
"Only that it came from the states."  
  
"Once we get inside the warehouse we'll find out more."  
  
Carly looked at Skye in shock, "In the warehouse?"  
  
"Yes, how else are we going to pull this off?"  
  
"So you think trying to get ourselves killed is going to help us find out more about the shipment?"  
  
"Caroline, listen, we've had the blue prints to that warehouse for over two months now, we know every detail, how much security can there be?"  
  
"Enough to get us killed."  
  
"I don't think so, we've had this planned forever, all we have to do is take out a few guards if necessary."  
  
"Okay, when the boat leaves the harbor, we'll wait until Caprice and his men have cleared out before we make our move."  
  
Skye looked at her watch, "It's eleven o'clock on the dot." She opened the glove compartment and reached inside, she pulled out two pairs of black gloves, handing one set to Carly.  
  
Skye began pulling on her gloves, "With Sonny giving us the go ahead things won't look as suspicious."  
  
"I can't believe Sonny's letting you do this in the first place."  
  
Skye reached back into glove compartment and took out gun and a silencer and screwed in to the barrel of the gun, then handed it to Carly. She did the same thing to the second gun.  
  
"Why, he just asked me to observe something. No danger there." Skye pointed out.  
  
"Have you ever fired a gun?" Carly asked.  
  
"I've had alot of target practice and one of the best teachers."  
  
"Sonny?"  
  
"God no, Sonny would never let me touch a gun. Luis showed me."  
  
Carly sighed, "Skye that was over ten years ago, do you think you still remember?"  
  
Skye turned to face Carly, "How hard can it be, you aim and you fire."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
TBC...  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Circumstances

Circumstances  
  
Skye looked over at Carly, "Are you ready?"  
  
"Let's rock and roll."  
  
The car door flung open and the stepped out, shutting the doors behind them. Skye held the gun down to her side, praying that she wouldn't have to use it. In the other hand she held a flashlight. Quietly they made their way over to the warehouse.  
  
Skye stopped at the corner and looked around, she turned back around at looked at Carly, "There's a guard at the main door. I'll go around the back way, you distract him."  
  
Carly nodded in agreement, she placed the gun in the back of her pants. She bent down picking up a small rock, she stepped out into the light and began walking down the pier, the guard looked up, noticing the clanking of heels. Carly dropped the rock in her hand making a loud noise.  
  
She dropped to her knees, the guard walked over to her, "Miss, can I help you with something?"  
  
"No, that 's okay." Carly started to sob.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's just that my husband and I had the huge fight and I took my wedding band off and I was carrying it in the hand and I've dropped it." Carly pretended to be in search of the ring.  
  
"Let me help you." He insisted.  
  
Carly sniffled, "Thank you."  
  
Carly seen Skye walking up the pier behind the guard, Skye motioned to Carly to look further towards the end of the pier.  
  
"I think it may have bounced." Carly told him.  
  
He moved close to the edge, searching for the ring, Skye slowly came up behind him and shoved him over the edge. His body made a splash as he hit the water.  
  
"Come on, we don't have much time." Skye grabbed Carly's hand, pulling her in direction of the warehouse.  
  
Carly tried to turn the knob on the door, "Uh, it's locked."  
  
"Stand back." Skye instructed. She took the gun in her right hand, aimed it at the lock and began firing bullets.  
  
Carly looked at Skye in disbelief, she placed her hand on the door knob and when she turned it, the door opened, "Where did you learn that?"  
  
"In an old movie." She commented as they made their way into the warehouse. Carly searched around the boxes, Skye picked a crow bar up and handed it to her, "Here."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Carly pried open the top of the box as Skye held the flashlight over top. Finally the last nail popped up, "Skye, I need a little more light."  
  
She adjusted the flashlight angle, "Better?"  
  
"Yeah." Carly moved her gloved hand inside, check out the contents.  
  
Skye looked around, making sure no one was on to them yet, "What's in it?"  
  
Carly held her hand up under Skye's nose, "Smell."  
  
"Coffee."  
  
Carly poured the contents in her hand back into the box.  
  
"Why would Sonny care about coffee?" Skye asked confused. She lifted the top of the box off the floor and started to place it on top the box.  
  
Carly grabbed the flashlight, "Wait!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Carly placed her hand back in the box, but this time shoved her hand further down into the coffee, when she pulled her hand out she held a plastic bag in her hand. "Here." She handed it to Skye.  
  
Skye held the flashlight over top the bag, "Cocaine?"  
  
Carly covered the coffee back up, "Maybe, how much do you think is in here?"  
  
"Boat loads." She handed the bag back to Carly, "Come on we have to get out of here and fast."  
  
They made their way out of the building and into an alley. Carefully they crossed the street and into the parking lot.  
  
Skye took the gun she was holding and tossed it into the passengers seat, she got in her car slamming the door and quickly took her gloves off, unscrewed the silencer off the gun and placed them in the glove compartment.  
  
Carly pulled the gun out of the back of her pants and then climbed into her car, she placed the gun under the seat, started the car and took off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye opened the door and made her way into the conference room. Sonny and his Attorney were discussing bail.  
  
"Do you think you could give me a few minutes alone with Skye."  
  
"Sure." John agreed, "I'll be waiting outside."  
  
John exited the room and Skye walked over to Sonny, she placed one hand on the back of his chair and the other on the table, she leaned forward into him, giving him full view down her free flowing blouse. She was trying to make her visit look convincing. She placed her mouth next to his ear.  
  
"A coffee company from the States." She whispered.  
  
Sonny nodded, "Good."  
  
"What's next?"  
  
"Nothing." He whispered back.  
  
Skye slowly stepped away from him, "Why?"  
  
"Because I said so." Sonny said sternly  
  
Skye sighed heavily and walked around the table and sat down, "When are you you getting out of here?"  
  
Sonny shook his head, "There's going to be a bail hearing tomorrow morning."  
  
"Do you think you'll get it?"  
  
"Most definitely."  
  
Skye remained silent.  
  
"How are the children?" Sonny asked.  
  
"They're fine, they don't know anything."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Well, I have to be there before our children get home, so I'll get going. You probably have somethings to discuss with John anyway." Skye got up from her seat and walked towards the door.  
  
"The hearing's at ten o'clock."  
  
"I'll be here."  
  
"Skye?"  
  
She turned around and smiled, "Yeah?"  
  
"L'amo." He said with a heavy accent  
  
"I love you too." She turned and walked out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye sat on the back porch at the Corinthos Villa with Isabella in her lap. It was hard to believe that she was already five months old. She watched as Max and Zach playing football in the large, open yard while Antonio struggled desperately to keep up.  
  
Isabella began to squirm, Skye picked her up off her lap and turned her around to face her, "What's wrong princess?" She picked up the stuffed bear and began moving it around in front of her daughter, who quieted down.  
  
The clanking of high heels sounded in the distance, as they got louder Skye turned around, "It's about time you got here."  
  
Before Carly could answer, Zoe and Michael went running down the stairs and into the yard, yelling, "Hi Aunt Skye." In unison as they passed her.  
  
Carly took a seat beside Skye, "I brought the stuff."  
  
"Have you checked it out?"  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
Skye got up from the steps, she walked over and placed the baby in her playpen, "What are we waiting on?"  
  
"I'm ready when you are." Carly got up off the steps.  
  
Skye opened the door, "Marco."  
  
"A few seconds later he appeared, "Yes Mrs. Corinthos?"  
  
"Could you keep an eye on the children for a little while?"  
  
Marco came out onto the porch, "Sure can."  
  
Carly and Skye disappeared into the house. They made their way through the hallway into the kitchen, opened a door and entered the wine cellar. Skye firmly closed the door behind them. Carly took the bag of powder out of her purse and laid it on the small table. Skye handed her a ice pick.  
  
A small cut was made across the bag, freeing some of the contents. Carly placed the ice pick down on the table. She looked over at her sister in law.  
  
Skye wiped her index finer across the opening of the bag, then she put the tip of her finger into her mouth. She removed it and swallowed hard.  
  
"What is it?" Carly asked.  
  
TBC...............  
  
Please take ten seconds to review. 


	11. Mafia Wives

Mafia Wives  
  
A small cut was made across the bag, freeing some of the contents. Carly placed the ice pick down on the table. She looked over at her sister in law.  
  
Skye wiped her index finer across the opening of the bag, then she put the tip of her finger into her mouth, tasting the white powder. She removed it and swallowed hard.  
  
"What is it?" Carly asked.  
  
Skye spit on the cellar floor, "Cocaine."  
  
"A little more than we bargained for."  
  
"We can handle it." Skye assured her, "But right now we have something more important."  
  
"The hearing tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, that and we need to get back inside that warehouse tonight."  
  
Carly shook her head, "I don't know Skye, it's too risky."  
  
"We need to get the rest of that shipment."  
  
"I know, but there has to be some other way to get it with out going back into that warehouse, after what happened the other night Caprice is going to have that place surrounded with security."  
  
"Caprice and his wife are out of town. If he puts more than two guards outside that building things are going to look suspicious and that's one thing he can't afford."  
  
"So what do you suggest? That we do this alone?"  
  
"We can't bring anybody else into this." Skye said firmly.  
  
"I'm not sure we can pull it off though."  
  
"There's only way way to find out."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye and Carly stood in the alley beside the warehouse, Skye held a flashlight in her right hand and an empty duffel bag in the left. Carly had a duffel bag in her left. "We'll go in through the back this time." Carly instructed.  
  
Skye nodded and walked round to the corner of the building, she spotted one guard, who was more preoccupied with a hooker than actually doing his job. She walked back around to where Carly was, "This is going to be easier than we anticipated."  
  
Carly pushed the door open, "Sure is."  
  
Skye turned on her flashlight and walked in, "How did you do that so quickly?"  
  
"I picked the lock."  
  
"You picked the lock?"  
  
"Yes and it was more efficient than you playing Annie Oakley the other night."  
  
"Ha, ha, you're so funny, Carly."  
  
Carly quietly shut the door behind her and they made their way over to the large wooden boxes. Carly pried open the top just like she did before. Skye reached in with her gloved hand, pushing it through the coffee and pulled out a bag of cocaine.  
  
"How many bags do you think are in there?" Carly asked.  
  
Skye pulled out two more bags, "More than enough."  
  
She handed the three bags to Carly who placed them in the empty duffel bag. They did this continuously until there was no more left in the box.  
  
Skye opened the second duffel bag, pulling out a bag of white powder, she handed it to Carly, who stuffed it into the coffee. They did this continuously until the duffel bag was empty. The box was covered back up the exact way it was found.  
  
"Do you wanna open another one?" Skye asked.  
  
"Opening another one would be pushing it, we have the entire bag full. Let's just get out of here before the guard catches us."  
  
"The guard is with a hooker."  
  
"Still, Skye, we're pushing it, so let's get the hell out of here." Carly said sternly.  
  
"Your right." Skye picked the bag up off the floor and they walked over to the door, Skye looked out and around making sure no one was in sight. "It's clear."  
  
Once outside of the building, Carly closed and locked the door, just like she had found it. They made their way down the alley, into the parking lot and over to the car. Skye hit the button on her key ring and the trunk on the black Mercedes Benz popped open. Skye threw the bag inside and slammed the trunk shut.  
  
In seconds, they were in the car and out of the marina parking lot. They pulled up to the gate of the Corinthos Villa, where a guard opened the gates. Skye pulled the car around back. They both got out. Carly looked around and then gave her the okay.  
  
Skye opened the trunk and grabbed the bag, she handed Carly the key to the kitchen door. Once in was unlocked and they were safely inside, they went directly down into the wine cellar. Skye sat the bag on top a small table, she removed her gloves and jacket. Carly did the same.  
  
"If we get this done, we should be able to pull anything off." Carly joked.  
  
"I just hope we can go through with it."  
  
"It's already been decided, you're cutting and cleaning out the fish."  
  
Skye walked over and opened a cabinet, she reached inside and took out two knives, some trash bags, fishing wire and a box of latex gloves, she walked over and placed them on the large table in the middle of the room, she placed them on top.  
  
They both pulled on a pair of latex gloves and made their way over to the freezer. Carly opened the lid, Skye reached inside a grabbed a few fish. Carly shut the lid and walked over to the duffel bag and opened it up, taking out a few bags, she placed them on the large table where Skye laid the fish.  
  
Taking the knife in her surprisingly steady hand, and a slimy fish in the other one, Skye slit open the bottom of the fish. She reached her hand inside and pulled out as much of it's insides as she could before taking the knife and cutting them out.  
  
"This is absolutely disgusting."  
  
"And hopefully something we'll never have to do again." Carly added.  
  
"It'll be worth it in the end. The fish covers up the smell of the cocaine, that way if the Villa gets searched nothing will be found."  
  
"I know. I mean what could Caprice do, go to the police and say that someone stole his shipment of cocaine?"  
  
She then handed the gutted fish to Carly who inserted a bag of cocaine inside. "He's know's he can't, he'll think that Lorenzo Alcazar ripped him off and then Caprice will go after him."  
  
"Which will bring Lorenzo here searching for the answer." Carly pointed out.  
  
"Lorenzo knows I'm here, he won't come after me. After all we did have that warehouse in Florida blown up, which Luis was in, so if Lorenzo knew anything he would have already contacted me."  
  
"Thanks to Madame X." Carly reminded her.  
  
" Madame X as our silent partner is brilliant, no one would ever link us to her."  
  
"I'll admit she has came through for us, that is other than shooting you. Did you ask her to actually make contact? Because taking a bullet for the sake of power is a little much."  
  
After putting the bag inside the fish Carly took the large needle with the fishing wire on it and sewed the fish closed. Crossing the room she opened the opposite freezer, placing the fish in the bottom of it.  
  
"I told her to have her men shoot at me, not Sonny, there for it made it look like another mobster was after Sonny, by going through me to get his attention." Skye explained.  
  
"But he wasn't suppose to actually hit you. That's why Jason and I were already in the air, so he couldn't be contacted to turn around and come back."  
  
"When Sonny pulled me down onto the ground, a bullet bounced off iron railing and lodged in my chest. She did contact me and apologize. I told her it wasn't her fault, it was the railings."  
  
"And if Jason and Sonny find out, it looks like they were going after him, solving the problem."  
  
Skye smiled, "Correct."  
  
They stuffed the fish again and again until all the bags of cocaine were securely hidden by the fish. Carly placed a dozen left over fish over top the others. The mess from the fish as well as the rank smell of their clothing was cleaned up and properly disposed of.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye entered the court room, dressed in a pale pink dress with a matching coat. She made her way up to the front of the courtroom where Sonny, Jason and the Defense Attorney were seated. Sonny had his head turned and seen her coming. He stood up as she came closer.  
  
A hug, a kiss and a few shared words then Skye turned and sat down behind him. Jason and Carly were talking a few feet away from her.  
  
"Everything's going to be alright." Jason told his wife.  
  
Carly sighed, "And if it's not? If you don't make bail?"  
  
"Everything will be fine in the end." He assured her, "Just sit down and say calm." Carly took a seat next to Skye. The bailiff came in and ordered everyone to their feet. Judge Cadena entered and instructed everyone to be seated. The attorneys for the prosecution and the defense went head to head. A few overruled and a few more sustain's flew from the Judge's mouth.  
  
Everything else seemed unimportant, until Judge Cadena announced that he had made a decision.  
  
TBC....  
  
Please, please, please, review!!!!!!! 


	12. The Return to Port Charles

The Return to Port Charles  
  
{A.N: In this story, Monica and Skye have a Mother-Daughter relationship because Skye came to live with Monica and Alan when she was young. Simply because I love the character of Monica.}  
  
"Bail denied." Cadena's voice rang out through the court room.  
  
Sonny's head dropped downward, his hand covered his brow. Jason just shook his head. How could this have happened? Everyone in the court room became loud, causing the Judge to bang his gavel, making an even louder sound.  
  
Cadena announced the trial would be held in six weeks. Sonny and Jason were taken away immediately, leaving Skye and Carly in the court room, surrounded by people that were happy their husbands were in prison.  
  
They quickly exited the court room and made their way outside. Reporters and television crew bombarded them. Thankfully Johnny and Marco were running up the stairs.  
  
Johnny quickly whisked Carly away from the reporters. Marco placed his arm around Skye, they began walking towards the stairs, Skye kept her head down while Marco did everything he could to shield her from the camera's. Then a reporter blocked their way.  
  
"Mrs. Corinthos, is your husband guilty?"  
  
"Mrs. Corinthos isn't answering any questions." Marco replied.  
  
The reporter stepped aside. But it didn't stop other civilians to hurl nasty comments in Skye's general direction. She blocked everything out as Marco led her down the stairs and into the limo.  
  
Skye waited for the door to slam, "Dammit."  
  
"Well, this gives us six weeks." Carly pointed out.  
  
The car began to move, Skye looked over at Carly, "I guess that's something to be thankful about."  
  
"Skye, if we don't take this chance and move forward now, we're not going to get another one. If we want Jason and Sonny on the clear side then now is the time."  
  
"Now or never?"  
  
"Now or never." Carly repeated sternly.  
  
Skye nodded, "We need to make contact with her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nicholas Caprice, a tall, dark and handsome man walked through the warehouse that Carly and Skye were in only hours earlier. Another man, walked behind him.  
  
"When did the shipment get here?"  
  
"A few night's ago, Mr. Caprice."  
  
Nicholas stopped in front of one of the crates, "And there's been no trouble?"  
  
"No, sir." The man answered as he opened the lid.  
  
Nicholas nodded, he plunged his hand into the coffee and pulled out a white powder filled bag. Taking his pocket knife out, he made a small cut across the bag, then proceeded to taste the contents. Two seconds later, he hurled the bag across the warehouse.  
  
The other man was confused by his actions, "Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"It's powdered sugar." Nicholas yelled. "Get me Lorenzo Alcazar. Now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Corinthos Villa everything was silent, Skye entered through the side door, where she found, Lucilla, one of Sonny's cousins who was watching Isabella "You're free to go." Skye told her, passing by the young woman.  
  
She went through the parlor and then made her way up the staircase. She entered her daughter's room, she was peacefully sleeping in her cradle. Skye sat down in the rocking chair. Her sons would be home soon and she had to find some way to explain to them what was happening without scaring them.  
  
A few hours passed and Skye was confident that she had gathered the nerve to tell her children what was going on, but all her ambition and all her confidence vanished directly into thin air as soon as they made their way into the front door. Max saw the uncomfortable look in his Mother's eyes, he knew something was wrong, he just didn't know what.  
  
"Boys, I need to talk to you about something and I think that it's better if I tell you now before you find out some other way." Skye explained calmly, "Follow me."  
  
She led her three sons down the hallway and into the living room, taking a seat on the sofa, the boys did the same. Max and Zach sat on either side of her while Antonio climbed onto her lap.  
  
Antonio looked up at his Mother, he had his Father's dark eyes, "What's wrong Mommy?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Are you and Daddy getting divorced?" Max asked.  
  
Skye shook her head, "No, honey why would you think that? Daddy and I love each other very much."  
  
"All the other kids parent's at school are getting divorced." Zach added.  
  
Skye took a deep breath, "This does have to do with your Father. I'm going to explain it to you the best I can so just listen to what I have to say and then you can ask all the questions you want. Okay?"  
  
Three little voices agreed, "Okay."  
  
"Something went wrong in Daddy's work and he and Uncle Jason got in trouble for it, they're going to be away for a while. I don't know how long yet, but as soon as I do, I'll tell you. There's going to be a lot of people asking questions and you'll have a lot of questions that I won't be able to answer, but I will do the best that I can." Skye promised.  
  
"Mommy, what did Daddy and Jason do?" Zach asked.  
  
"They didn't do anything, it just looks like they did." Skye told them honestly.  
  
"Can we see Daddy?" Antonio asked.  
  
Skye nodded, "Soon, you can see him very soon. I've made arrangements for you to go back to Port Charles for a while."  
  
"With you?" Max questioned.  
  
"I'll come visit you, but I need to stay here right now and help your Father and Aunt Carly." Skye said trying to suppress her tears  
  
Antonio looked at Zach and then at Skye, "Where are we going to stay?"  
  
"You're going to stay with Grandfather Alan and Grandmother Monica. I'm going to help you pack and then I'm going to take you to Port Charles myself."  
  
Skye thanked God that she didn't break down in front of her children, because they would have too and she knew that right now she couldn't provide the comfort they needed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Carly sat down in the living room in the over sized red chair, Michael sat down beside her and Zoe sat on her lap.  
  
"Guys, how would you like to go to Port Charles to visit for a little while?"  
  
"With Grandma and Granddaddy Quartermaine and Grandma Bobbie?" Zoe asked sweetly.  
  
Carly nodded her head, "Yes."  
  
"For how long Mom?" Michael asked.  
  
"Just for a little while, until your Daddy gets to come home and Auntie Skye and I can figure some things out."  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
"Is what true sweetie?"  
  
"That Daddy and Uncle Sonny are in jail?"  
  
Carly was silent for a few minutes, "Yes, but they're going to be out very soon and then everything's going to go back to normal."  
  
"You promise, Mommy?" Zoe asked.  
  
Carly just nodded. She couldn't bring herself to promise something to her children that may not happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye opened the door of the Quartermaine Mansion, a wave of emotion hit her as she walked inside. The living room doors opened and Monica exited, "Skye?"  
  
Skye turned around to face her and Monica noticed that she had been crying, "Skye what's wrong?" She asked wrapping her arms around her.  
  
"Everything, Mom, everything's falling apart."  
  
Monica took her hand and lead her over to the settee where they sat down, "Nothing is ever as bad as it seems."  
  
Skye rested her head on her mother's shoulder, Monica gently stroked her hair, cradling her as if she were a small child, "Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Jason and Sonny are in prison, they may be convicted for narcotics distribution." Skye wept.  
  
"They'll get out."  
  
"I don't know that they will this time. There was a small hearing held and they have to stand trial. And the children, they're frightened and it's just not safe for them in Italy right now."  
  
Monica continued to stroke her daughter's hair, "Isabella and the boys are welcomed to stay here with us for as long as they need to and Michael and Zoe too. I don't always know that you're safe, but knowing that my Grandchildren are gives me a little security."  
  
"Thank you, Carly and I have to head back to take care of some things."  
  
"I want you to be careful." Monica told her, "Do you think Lorenzo could be behind this?"  
  
"No, Lorenzo would never willingly harm me or my children, he's so unlike Luis."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye and Carly walked along the Port Charles docks.  
  
"We did the right thing by coming here." Carly assured Skye.  
  
Skye kept pacing and fourth, "I know we did, I just wish Madame X would hurry the hell up, before someone spots us out here."  
  
"It's midnight, no one should be lurking in the dark."  
  
"It doesn't mean they won't be. We need to find another way to send the fish here, I know that the ships are our best bet, but we have a bigger risk to take with the cocaine."  
  
"The fish covers up the smell, making it undetectable by the DEA."  
  
Skye shook her head, "That's not what I'm worried about. It's the security, You were there, how easy was it for us to break into Nicholas Caprice's warehouse? Twice. Skye added. "And we don't have any coverage, other than what Sonny already has here, we can't make a order to double security, his men aren't going to listen to us and even if they did, it would look suspicious."  
  
"It doesn't matter how but we have to double up, if they cocaine is found, then Sonny and Jason are going to be mad. Caprice will come after us and then Lorenzo Alcazar." Carly told her. "I really don't think we can handle that kind of pressure."  
  
"Let's just hope that Madame X, knows what to do."  
  
They heard a voice in the distance, "Did I hear my name?"  
  
TBC..............  
  
Please Review!!! 


	13. Madame X

Madame X  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{Summary of Events up to chapter 13: Skye and Carly have been planning a take over to shift control of the Mafia. They started by blowing up a warehouse in Florida, which Luis Alcazar, Skye's Ex-Husband was in. The have a partner, 'Madame X'. Skye was accidentally shot when 'Madame X's' men tried to make it look like someone was after Sonny. Sonny and Jason have been arrested for drug trafficking and are in prison until their trial. Skye and Carly broke into a competitor's warehouse and stole a shipment of cocaine, which they stuffed in fish. The girls have taken their children from their homes in Italy to Port Charles to stay with their grandparents while they work things out. While in Port Charles they meet with 'Madame X'.}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye and Carly both turned around to face the much suspenseful meeting with Madame X, otherwise known as Faith Roscoe.  
  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet face to face." Faith told them as she extended her hand to Skye and then to Carly. "About your shooting, again I'm terrible sorry that didn't go as planned."  
  
"That wasn't your gunman's fault, but rather the iron railing. Skye told her, I heard that you had quite the Halloween."  
  
Faith smiled when she answered, "I took out every member of the Five Families and a few representatives from surrounding organizations."  
  
"I applaud your work Mrs. Roscoe. Taking out the five families means you've shifted power here, into your own hands." Carly pointed out.  
  
"Not only that, I'm using Cassadine ships to smuggle product into the country. And don't worry, I'm extremely careful, I plan not to put your sister, Emily in harms way. I'm just trying to get the job done." Faith explained.  
  
Skye nodded, "That's why were here, we need a safe and productive way to get a shipment of stolen drugs into the country without suspicions from Nicholas Caprice or Lorenzo Alcazar."  
  
Faith looked down the docks and then back at Skye and Carly, "When I blew up that warehouse, I thought both Luis and Lorenzo were in there. And Caprice, I thought he disappeared off the face of the earth until I heard he settled in Italy."  
  
"I want to know how to gain power in Italy." Skye told her, "I'm willing to do whatever it takes."  
  
Faith arched an eyebrow, "Anything?"  
  
Carly and Skye both nodded.  
  
"Meet me back here tomorrow night and we'll work out the details." Faith told them before walking away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye walked into the Quartermaine den, she thought she could be alone. She was wrong. Edward, Lila, Alan, Monica, Emily, AJ, Ned, Tracy, and Dillon and guests were all conversing, until she entered, then they all fell very silent. All eyes on her.  
  
Edward approached her, "Skye, we thought that as long as you're home, we would have a get together." He wrapped his left arm around her waist.  
  
Skye forced a smile. "Thank you, Grandfather."  
  
The first person Skye went for was Lila, "Grandmother." She bent down and kissed her on the cheek, "I've missed you."  
  
"I missed you too dear and I hope that you'll stay here for a while." Lila told her.  
  
She rose to her feet and was bombarded by Tracy, "Skye darling."  
  
She threw her arms around her niece, "Aunt Tracy." Skye managed to breathe out.  
  
Tracy pulled a handsome man towards her, "You remember Jax don't you?"  
  
Skye smiled, "Yes."  
  
Jax extended his hand, "It's nice to see you again."  
  
"Likewise." Skye said retracting her hand out of his.  
  
"So, how do you like living in Italy?"  
  
"I like it just fine. Skye told him, "Sonny and I live in a gorgeous Villa with our four children."  
  
"Four children?"  
  
Skye studied Jax closely, he was obviously a very well renown business man, otherwise Tracy would be no where near him, this she could definitely use to her advantage, she just had to play up the niceness, "Yes, Maximilano, Zacharia, Antonio and Isabella."  
  
Tracy butted in, "And they are such wonderful children."  
  
Skye made her way through the rest of the crowd, talking with Emily and Nikolas about their future plans and Emily following in their parent's footsteps. She talked to Dillon and his adorable girlfriend Georgie and told them how lovely Italy was during the spring and that they should visit soon.  
  
She shared a long conversation with AJ and his new girlfriend, Lydia and then an unusual conversation with Ned and Kristina, before heading upstairs to check on her children.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Carly paced back and fourth in on the docks, November was colder here than she remembered. Even though the sun was out, it really didn't do any good, the wind came right along and snapped up any chance of warmth. How did it come to this point? When did things get so bad that she and her sister-in- law had to step in and take matters into their own hands.  
  
This wasn't just any business, this was the Mafia, take no prisoners hold no bars type of thing. You were either an enemy or an alliance, there was no in between. Everything had went as planned up to this part, they had the drugs, they were going to be brought over by a Cassadine vessel and no one would ever know.  
  
She and Skye were getting in too deep, and everyone knows that once you're in you can't get out, that's why they concocted this whole thing.  
  
Skye gently placed her hand on Carly's shoulder, causing her to jump a foot off the ground, "You're a little tense."  
  
Carly clutched her chest, "You scared the hell out of me."  
  
"I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention." Skye said as she sat down on the bench.  
  
"Skye, I think that we're getting in a little too deep."  
  
"A little too deep?"  
  
Carly continued to pace back and fourth, "Yes."  
  
"Carly, before we started this thing, we were already in too deep, we're not adding to it, we're just joining in."  
  
"Well, maybe it's time to bow out gracefully before something happens and we get caught."  
  
"It's too late for that now. We can't leave this job half finished."  
  
"Don't you see what we're doing?" Carly questioned, Skye shook her head, "We're turning into people that we hate."  
  
Skye let out a sigh, "So what do you suggest we do? Huh? Sit back in our fur coats, with a martini glass in one hand and and a rolled up hundred dollar bill in the other, snorting as much cocaine as we possibly can? That's the stereotypical Mobsters wife, Sharon Stone played her, Michelle Pfeiffer played her and Diane Keaton was the only one to give us half the credit in the shit that we have to go through day in and day out."  
  
Carly stood directly in front of Skye, "I'm not going to sit back and let my husband go to prison while I run the business that put him there. Wouldn't that be hypocritical?"  
  
Skye looked up at her, "I guess that it really doesn't matter now. Look, Carly, I understand where you're coming from, I've ran these thoughts over and over in my head hundreds of times and I always come back to the same answer. I'm doing what I have to do in order for my husband to become a free man. I couldn't live if Sonny got sent to prison, I hate every minute that we're apart now."  
  
"So you're doing this to set Sonny free?" Carly questioned, "For Sonny."  
  
"I'm doing this because I love Sonny, he has been my husband for almost eleven years now and that means something. I'd never find another love like I have with him, I wouldn't want to and I know that you understand what I'm talking about because you have that with my brother. I couldn't bare losing him, just like I knew that he couldn't bare losing me."  
  
"Skye, I know that you love Sonny and that you would do anything for him, but I think we're taking it a little far. We can just let Faith take over from here, she seems to enjoy doing this type of thing and she should, Luis had Roscoe killed in front of her, could you imagine what that was like for her? She has every reason to avenge his death."  
  
"I know she does." Skye said softly.  
  
Carly sat down beside her, "Is this about Luis?"  
  
"Luis? No, why would it be about him?"  
  
"Skye, it's okay for you to be upset about him. He was your husband."  
  
"Was is the keyword here. Luis was my husband a long time ago. We were young and in love and so incredibly stupid, but things...they just didn't work out for us, we tried really hard to make it work, we just couldn't. And then I had my fun with a few other men, Jasper Jacks and Stefan Cassadine included among others and then I met Sonny and everything changed."  
  
Skye continued, "I have just as much right as Faith. How am I suppose to look into my children's eyes and tell them that their father isn't coming home."  
  
"You can't." Carly told her, "Isabella and the boys are going to need their father as are Michael and Zoe. I respect your decisions and why you want to do things. I just....I need a little time to sort some things out. You've been involved in Organized Crime for fifteen years, you handle things a little better than I do and you understand certain things that I don't."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye approached Faith, alone, "What's my next move?"  
  
"The question is, who is the biggest threat?" Faith asked, "Once that's determined, we can take it from there."  
  
Skye answered without even having to think, "Nicholas Caprice."  
  
"Then you have to go after Lorenzo Alcazar." Faith answered.  
  
Skye shook her head, she didn't fully understand, "Why Alcazar?"  
  
"Going after Caprice has to be something that's perfectly planned because you only get one chance. Once Alcazar's out of the picture it will shift priorities because Caprice will have seen him as his threat, making him lower his guard, making it easier for you to strike him down." Faith explained, "That is if you can handle taking him down."  
  
"You mean kill him?" Skye asked.  
  
"Yes, well, no. You have to ruin his Empire, watch him squirm then after you've claimed victory, you get to kill him. Letting him live would be foolish."  
  
"But what about Lorenzo? Why does he have to die?" Skye asked.  
  
"He doesn't have to, however it would make things a lot easier if he were out of the way. Trivial things likes like your ex-brother-in-law's life shouldn't be a concern. In this business he's your enemy and enemies have to be eliminated, regardless of who they are." Faith told her, "Unless you have some other reason. Like his young niece, Sage."  
  
"What about Sage?"  
  
Faith looked her directly in the eye, "She's your daughter isn't she?"  
  
TBC....  
  
I would like to thank all my wonderful readers and reviewers who keep this story going! Please Review! 


	14. Faith in the Power of Skye

Faith in the Power of Skye  
  
Faith looked her directly in the eye, "She's your daughter isn't she?"  
  
Skye was silent.  
  
"So, what, you were sixteen when you had her? Is that why you were married to Luis Alcazar, because he got you pregnant? I'm sure the Quartermaine's loved that." Faith said sarcastically, "Is this why you wanted Luis to die in the warehouse, revenge for taking your precious virginity and knocking you up, ruining all the Quartermaine's dreams for you?"  
  
Skye let out a light laugh, "I didn't ruin any of the Quartermaine's dreams for me."  
  
"Oh, so they approved of your pregnancy, carrying the child of a drug lord and then they forced you into marriage to make everything legitimate."  
  
"Wow, Faith you've got everything worked out, don't you?"  
  
"You tell me, isn't that what happened?"  
  
Skye shook her head, "Luis and I married when I was eighteen, now I'm thirty one, making Sage thirteen, but you see, Sage is sixteen. Luis didn't take my virginity and he didn't knock me up. Sage belongs to someone else."  
  
"Who?" Faith questioned.  
  
"Her name was Rachel, she died during child birth. When Luis and I were married I thought of her as a daughter, I still do and time to time I see her, but Luis had her put in some stuffy boarding school. " Skye told her, "Want me to set anything else straight for you?"  
  
"No, that's perfectly fine."  
  
"I came here to discuss business with you, not my personal life, so can we get on with it."  
  
"Sure." Faith answered, "So, you want to eliminate Nicholas Caprice."  
  
"Correct, I need to get rid of him and fast."  
  
"I told you that you need to destroy him first." Faith said sternly.  
  
"I don't have time for that."  
  
"Make time."  
  
"Look, I don't know how things work here in Port Charles, but in Italy things are done differently." Skye told her, "I want to get rid of Caprice as soon as possible."  
  
"Is this your way to get around killing Lorenzo?"  
  
"No, I told you I don't want to waste any time. I plan to take him out personally."  
  
"How do you plan on doing that?" Faith asked curiously.  
  
"Like this." Skye lifted her left hand into view and suddenly Faith found herself alone, unprotected by one of her men, on a darkened pier, staring at the handgun in Skye Corinthos' hand. "How does it feel to be on the opposite side of the gun?"  
  
Faith froze, Skye was obviously not messing around, she meant business. "Why are you doing this? Do you want to run Port Charles and Italy?"  
  
"What's it to you if I do, you'll be six feet under with your husband by then, so I guess it really wouldn't matter one way or the other."  
  
"You wouldn't" Faith challenged her, "You couldn't."  
  
"Oh, no?" Skye mocked, she held the gun in her hand steady, her finger on the trigger. Faith knew she was off the hook, that Skye was just testing her out.  
  
Skye pulled the trigger, without hesitation, without reservation, without a doubt. She knew what she was doing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sonny was sitting on the bed is his jail cell, he had to get out of here, he knew that the only way for that to happen was to destroy the person that he thought set him up, Nicholas Caprice. But with Jason and himself on the inside, there was no way he could make it work.  
  
He got up and walked out into the hallway and over to the pay phone, he put the required amount of change in and dialed the number at the Quartermaine's. Patiently he waited for an answer.  
  
"Hello." Carly's voice rang through the other line.  
  
"Carly, it's Sonny, where's Skye?"  
  
She thought quickly, "She and Monica went out. Shopping I think."  
  
"Oh. Do you know when she'll be back?"  
  
"Umm, it shouldn't be too much longer."  
  
"All right, I call back then in a few hours." Sonny told her.  
  
"Okay, bye." Carly said as she hung up the phone.  
  
Sonny went back and sat down on his bed, he hated this, he couldn't imagine spending years in this hell hole. He was running the same thought over and over again in his mind. Skye could order the hit on Caprice and then he would be cleared of all charges and then everything would return to normal.  
  
But he would never involve Skye like that. He loved his wife more than anything, he wasn't Luis, he wouldn't purposely put her in harms way. The night he asked her to stake out the warehouse was already going to far.  
  
His mind flashed back to the day he met her. Skye had on a black dress, she was walking along the docks in Port Charles. She had dropped her veil, they both bent down to pick it up at the same time, he looked up into her face and she smiled. Gently he placed the veil in her hand.  
  
"Thank you." She said barely above a whisper.  
  
They both gained to their feet.  
  
He watched her full red lips move when she spoke, "I'm Skye Quartermaine Alcazar."  
  
"I know who you are, Mrs. Alcazar. I'm very sorry to hear about your husband." Sonny told her, offering his condolences, then he noticed the saddened look on her face, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
Skye shook her head, "That's okay, you didn't it's just that today was his funeral."  
  
Sonny snapped back to the real world. The sad thing about their first meeting was that Luis had faked his death, he and Skye divorced shortly after and he remained in Venezuela while she returned to town and threw herself into men, such as Jasper Jacks and Stefan Cassadine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye walked into Kelly's, her plan was to grab a quick cup of coffee and then head home. While waiting at the counter she heard a familiar voice behind her.  
  
"Ms. Quartermaine."  
  
Skye turned around, "It's Mrs. Corinthos."  
  
"I'm sorry. Mrs. Corinthos, what are you doing here? Jax asked, "I didn't think that Kelly's would be quite in your taste."  
  
She smiled, "It's just coffee."  
  
"Well, then you wouldn't mind if I joined you?"  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
Elizabeth sat Skye's cup in front of her, "Here you go, fresh with sugar just like you like it."  
  
"Thank you Elizabeth." Skye picked up the cup and followed Jax over to a table. He pulled out her chair, she graciously accepted and sat down.  
  
"How long do you plan on staying in Port Charles?" He asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. You see, I'm working on a business venture."  
  
He was suddenly all ears, "A business venture?"  
  
"Yes, I own a boutique in Tuscany and I'm searching for inspirational designs and a few young women to serve as models. I'm having a show here on Saturday."  
  
Jax nodded, "Have you found any models yet?"  
  
"Yes, Emily, Elizabeth and Georgie so far. I still need a few more." Skye told him, "You wouldn't happen to know of anyone who's free on Saturday would you?"  
  
"No, not at the moment." He shook his head, "Although I would like to hear more about your business."  
  
"What would you like to know?"  
  
"Do you need any investors?"  
  
Skye silently declared victory, she could definitely use the Jacks name to her advantage, "Well, I have everything covered fairly well, but I am opened to cutting you in, if you'd like, that is."  
  
"Yes, I've heard only good things about Skye Blue Designs."  
  
"I plan to open up a division of stores here in the States but I'd like to open the first one here in Port Charles. Kind of a tribute to my hometown."  
  
"I could help you out with shipping, the Jacks vessels are very swift and efficient and there's no hassle from other countries, making shipment twice as fast."  
  
"That would be an added plus." Skye answered with a smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye entered the Quartermaine Mansion, everything was surprisingly quiet. Again. It was starting to become strange. Carly entered from the living room.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Skye asked, slipping off her gloves.  
  
"Alan's at the hospital, he has Max with him and Monica has Zoe and Antonio with her at the mall. AJ took Michael and Zach to see a movie and Emily has Isabella, they went for a walk with Nikolas." Carly explained.  
  
Skye looked at her watch, "Wow, it's only eight thirty, I thought it was much later than that. Listen, I ran into Jasper Jacks at Kelly's and he wants to invest in Skye Blue Designs and I agreed."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the name Jacks is gold. I told him that I plan to open a boutique here and he said that he would be happy to help with shipping."  
  
"They don't search the vessels do they?"  
  
Skye crossed the room and opened the coat closet, "No." She told her as she slipped her coat off and hung it up.  
  
"Did you meet with Faith?" Carly asked.  
  
Skye froze, she collected herself then turned around to face Carly, "Yeah, everything went smoothly, as planned." She answered with a smile.  
  
"Good. Sonny called while you were gone."  
  
"Is he going to call back?"  
  
"He said that he would call back in a few hours and that was a few hours ago." Carly explained.  
  
"I think I'll call him back." Skye headed for the living room.  
  
Carly noticed something, "Skye."  
  
She turned around to face her sister in law, "Yes?"  
  
She reached forward and tried to wipe something off Skye's upper chest, "You have something on you." Carly took a step back, "Is that dry blood?"  
  
TBC.........  
  
Please Review!!!!!!! 


	15. Process of Elimination

Process of Elimination  
  
Carly noticed something, "Skye."  
  
She turned around to face her sister in law, "Yes?"  
  
She reached forward and tried to wipe something off Skye's upper chest, "You have something on you." Carly took a step back, "Is that dry blood?"  
  
Skye looked down, she seen a streak of reddish brown, she then looked up at Carly.  
  
"What have you done?"  
  
"Nothing." Skye defended herself, "I didn't do anything, but meet with Faith and then make that business deal with Jax."  
  
Carly arched an eyebrow, "Are you sure that's all?"  
  
"What are you implying?" Skye asked, walking towards the living room.  
  
"Nothing, I just want to know what happened between you and Faith."  
  
Skye closed the doors behind them and then followed Carly over to the sofa where they took a seat.  
  
"I went to the docks to meet Faith, things got a little out of hand."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Skye lifted her left hand into view and suddenly Faith found herself alone, unprotected by one of her men, on a darkened pier, staring at the handgun in Skye Corinthos' hand. "How does it feel to be on the opposite side of the gun?"  
  
Faith froze, Skye was obviously not messing around, she meant business. "Why are you doing this? Do you want to run Port Charles and Italy?"  
  
"What's it to you if I do, you'll be six feet under with your husband by then, so I guess it really wouldn't matter one way or the other."  
  
"You wouldn't" Faith challenged her, "You couldn't."  
  
"Oh, no?" Skye mocked, she held the gun in her hand steady, her finger on the trigger. Faith knew she was off the hook, that Skye was just testing her out.  
  
Skye pulled the trigger, without hesitation, without reservation, without a doubt. She knew what she was doing. The bullet hit Faith in the left shoulder, she clutched her hand over the wound, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
Skye continued to hold the gun steady in her hand, aimed at the center of Faith's chest, "I'm taking over."  
  
Faith looked at Skye and then around in docks, no one was in sight. She started to move closer to the stairs, if she didn't get out of there she wasn't going to make it out alive. "If you want to take over then you're going to have to kill me, because there's no way in hell that I'm just going to hand my territory over to you."  
  
"You might want to think twice about that." Skye warned, "I want you out of the way Faith, it doesn't matter to me how it happens."  
  
"Killing me isn't the answer though." Faith argued.  
  
"You told me that I had to eliminate my enemies." Skye dropped her hand with the gun in it down to her side, "I'm just following through on some useful advice."  
  
"I'm not your enemy."  
  
Skye moved closer to Faith, "You're standing in my way. See I'm going to start with you and then I'm going to kill Caprice and maybe even Lorenzo, I haven't decided on that part yet."  
  
"You have no reason to run things Skye." Faith still had her hand clasped tightly against her wound, "We can work together." She was beginning to feel a little woozy.  
  
Skye held the gun up to the center of Faith's forehead, "What's wrong Faith? You don't look so good." Skye laughed, "Maybe I should put you out of your misery. Kind of like a dying animal."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Faith questioned.  
  
"My ex-husband, Luis killed your husband and now I'm going to kill you, I can't think of anything more poetic." Her mood changed, "Do you know what separates us from them?" Skye asked, "The sacrifices that we're willing to make in order to protect our families. You're a sacrifice to be made Faith. You've had your fun here in Port Charles and now I'm going to have mine."  
  
Faith watched as Skye took a few steps back but kept her weapon pointed in her direction, she turned, thinking she could somehow get out of this.  
  
"I can shoot you in the back." Skye offered, "Or you can turn around take it like a real Mafiosa member."  
  
Faith slowly turned around, "Fire away."  
  
"My pleasure." Skye told her, her finger swiftly pulling the trigger.  
  
Faith cried out in pain as her body fell to the ground and then there was silence.  
  
Skye wasn't sure where the second bullet had entered Faith's body and she wasn't going to stick around long enough to find out. She hurled the gun into the Port Charles Harbor, hearing the splash as it hit the water. Quickly she made her way to Kelly's, like nothing had ever happened.  
  
~~End of Flashback~~  
  
"And that's what happened." Skye explained. "Then I met with Jax and now I'm here."  
  
Carly sighed heavily, letting the back of the couch support her body, "Skye, you're taking it a little too far."  
  
"It was business."  
  
"What if they come after you? Faith's body is gonna be found by someone." Carly told her, "If she's not found tonight then she'll be found tomorrow morning."  
  
"So many people wanted Faith dead." Skye said flatly, "When you think about it, I actually did Port Charles a favor."  
  
"Skye, I've made my decision, I can handle this." Carly responded, "I want back in."  
  
"Really?" Skye questioned, "Why?"  
  
"That way I can make sure that things are on the up and up."  
  
"We're crossing the line here."  
  
Carly laughed, "You're telling me."  
  
"What if our plan fails?"  
  
"Skye, I told you that we were going to get in too deep and now we are. We stole a shipment of cocaine from Nicholas Caprice. Lorenzo Alcazar is after him and soon to be after us. Then there's Faith Roscoe, her blood is all over your hands." Carly told her, "Any plans of turning back now would only fuck things up. We've made it this far, why stop now."  
  
Skye nodded in agreement, "You are the voice of reason, but the next time we have to take someone out, you can be the one to do it."  
  
Carly smiled, "What do you think of poison?"  
  
"Delicious."  
  
"I think we should head home, we've caused enough damage in Port Charles for the next five years."  
  
"We'll leave tomorrow after the show." Skye told her, "I wanna get out of here before I do something else we'll all regret."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bright and early Saturday morning, the Port Charles Hotel lobby was filled with photographers, reporters and executive buyers. Carly had agreed to play hostess while Skye tried to keep everything under control in the dressing area.  
  
Emily was putting on a strapless scarlet red, free flowing gown, with a plunging neck line that went down almost to her navel. The dress fell down her body perfectly and hit just below the knee. She seen Skye's reflection in the mirror behind her.  
  
"Do I look alright?"  
  
Skye smiled, "You look absolutely beautiful."  
  
"How much time do we have left before the show starts?"  
  
"Twenty minutes." Skye told her, "You continue to get ready and I'm going to check on Elizabeth and Georgie."  
  
Skye walked across the room towards Georgie, "What do you think of the dress?" She asked referring to the strapless, rose colored Princess styled gown that Georgie was wearing.  
  
"It's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen." Georgie confessed, "I feel like a princess."  
  
"After the show's over, I want you to keep the dress. You can wear it to prom or something."  
  
Georgie shook her head, "Thank you, Mrs. Corinthos, but I couldn't."  
  
"Yes you can, consider it a gift from the Quartermaine's." Skye told her, "And please, call me Skye."  
  
The young girl smiled, "Thank you Skye."  
  
Skye looked around the room, Emily, Georgie, Elizabeth, Gia and Maxie were all dressed and ready to go, they were adding the finishing touches to the ensembles. Carly was greeting people at the door, her Mom and Dad were there to support her along with the rest of the Quartermaines.  
  
Everything was raring and ready to go for her next scheme. Skye announced all the latest fashions, her designs and future plans. When she show was over she spoke with several up and coming designers and then with a few interested investors before Jasper Jacks approached her.  
  
"Mrs. Corinthos, that was a lovely show and your designs are fresh and elegant."  
  
"I know, but thank you." Skye laughed, "I wanted to talk to you about business."  
  
"I'm always in the mood for business." Jax said.  
  
"I own an empty building, right on the pier, it used to be a night club that owned about eight years ago, it hasn't been used since. I'm having it redone to open the second branch of Skye Blue Designs, things should be up and running in about a week." Skye explained, "Can you have one of your vessels sent to Tuscany to pick up the fabrics and dresses?"  
  
"Of course, I didn't know that you would be ready for business so soon."  
  
"Why, is there a problem?" Skye asked.  
  
Jax shook his head, "No, there's no problem."  
  
Skye smiled, "Good. I'm heading back to Italy this evening, to prepare everything. I will return in two weeks for the grand opening."  
  
"Do you have to be going so soon?" Jax asked, "I thought we could discuss a little more business."  
  
"Jax, I've covered everything. The only thing you have to do is make sure everything is ready when I get here." Skye told him, "I must be going, goodbye."  
  
"Skye, wait."  
  
His words halted her movements, "Yes?" She asked turning around.  
  
"I thought that maybe we could......take our partnership up to the next level."  
  
Skye laughed, "You mean sex?"  
  
"Yes." Jax said flatly, "You and your husband must be having marital problems, or else you won't be staying in Port Charles."  
  
"I'm only going to say this once, so listen up." Skye said sternly, "I love Sonny and nothing anyone can do or say will change that. Our marriage is perfectly fine. You and I are in business together Jax, that's all."  
  
He smiled, "As I recall, that's how you used to make business deals, in bed. You love mixing business with pleasure, it gives you a charge. Remember having sex on your desk at ELQ or in the Quartermaine rose garden."  
  
"Times have changed and so have I." Skye told him, "And besides, aren't you suppose to be dating my aunt?"  
  
"If you could call it that."  
  
Skye held up her hands, "Please, spare me the personal details. We're business partners and nothing else. Am I clear?"  
  
Jax looked down at the ground, "Crystal clear."  
  
Carly interrupted them, "Skye, we need to talk, it's important."  
  
She noticed the look in Carly's eyes, "Excuse me Jax."  
  
She followed Carly into the lobby, away from the crowd, "What's wrong?"  
  
"You know how you unloaded the contents of your gun last night into Faith Roscoe?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, you didn't do a very good job." Carly told her, "You'd never make it as a hit woman."  
  
TBC.....  
  
Lots of Carly/Jason and Skye/Sonny scenes are coming up in the next few chapters. Please Review!!!!!!! 


	16. Broken Glass

Broken Glass  
  
"What?" Skye asked outraged.  
  
"Faith's not dead." Carly whispered.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Because, there's been no mention of it all morning." Carly explained, "Her body would have been found by now."  
  
Skye took a deep breathe, "Maybe not. There's still time."  
  
"Skye, don't you think someone would notice a dead body laying on the pier?" Carly asked, "Have you completely lost your mind?"  
  
Skye became silent, she began to add things up in her head, her eyes searched the hotel lobby, her heart began to race, she screamed out, sharply, causing everyone to turn in her direction.  
  
"Everything's alright." Carly announced, after a few seconds everyone went back to what they were doing. She was confused by Skye's actions, she grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her lightly, "What's wrong, what happened?"  
  
Alan came running over to them after he realized it was Skye, "Carly, what happened? He took Skye's hands, "Skye, are you alright?"  
  
Skye shut her eyes and took a few deep breaths, "Spider." She gasped.  
  
Alan just looked at her, "What?"  
  
She finally found her voice, "A spider, I seen a spider." She told him, "Everything's fine now."  
  
"Are you sure?" Her father asked her.  
  
She put on a small smile, "Yes. Carly and I are going to head back to the Mansion and start packing."  
  
Alan nodded, "I'll see you there in a bit."  
  
Skye and Carly made a dash for the hotel doors and into the limo. The entire ride home was silent. When they got inside, they went into the living room, shutting the doors behind them.  
  
Carly figured the coast was clear, "Do you want to tell me what the hell happened back there?" She asked, "Because I know that as sure as I'm standing here that you didn't see a spider."  
  
Skye's voice was frantic, "I may have killed Faith Roscoe." She answered, near tears, "I may have committed murder last night."  
  
"Oh my God, Skye, you're just figuring that out now? You're just now adding things up?" Carly asked outraged, "Didn't any of this occur to you last night right after it happened? You seemed to be so cool and collect, I thought you had everything under control."  
  
"I thought I did." Skye confessed, "I guess I was wrong. I wasn't letting myself think about it, I was trying to focus on the show today and on making that deal with Jax. I pushed it as far out of my mind as I possibly could."  
  
Carly shook her head in disbelief, "You didn't feel any remorse last night?" she asked loudly.  
  
"No, it seemed so surreal, like it was all a dream." Skye told her, "And why are you yelling?"  
  
"I don't know Skye." She answered sarcastically, "Maybe it's because my sister in law may have killed someone. Or maybe it's because it took her almost twenty four hours to comprehend exactly what she did. Talk about a delayed reaction."  
  
"So it took a while for it to sink in, this isn't something I do everyday." Skye admitted, "Didn't you feel anything strange after I told you?"  
  
"Yes, remember I said that you were taking things too far, that we were getting in too deep." Carly yelled, "Besides, I didn't think we were suppose to feel in this business. We're just suppose to do and not think about the consequences."  
  
"That's right Carly, we're not suppose to feel anything." Skye shouted, "I don't understand how Jason and Sonny do this day in and day out."  
  
"Maybe it's because we're women."  
  
Skye turned to the bar, "That doesn't explain Faith's involvement though."  
  
"It's because we're not filled with the bitterness and hate and revenge." Carly told her, "This doesn't make any sense, this isn't who we are. We're business women, someone's wife, someone's mother, someone's daughter, we're suppose to be the one's keeping things together, not ripping them further apart."  
  
She fixed herself a drink, vodka, straight up, "This was suppose to fix things. Our involvement was suppose to set everything straight and now I've turned into one of them."  
  
Carly watched as Skye swirled her fingertips around the top of the glass, she seemed nervous, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Tears began to fall down Skye's cheeks, "Last Night, when I was standing on the docks, with the gun in my hand, pointed at Faith...." She brought her hand up to wipe her face, "I...I didn't feel anything, but hate. I've never felt hate like that before. Not even when Luis and I divorced and it scared me beyond belief."  
  
Carly was silent, Skye's breathing became increased as a wave of emotion swept threw her. Her right arm swept across the bar, clearing it of it's crystal, it hit the floor with a loud bang, shattering into millions of pieces. She stood with her hands resting on top of the bar, her back was to Carly.  
  
"Wow, you must have learned that from Sonny." Carly said flatly.  
  
Skye slowly turned around, "Don't you see what's happening to me?" Skye screamed, "I'm turning into the people I hate most. I'm a hypocrite. A liar. A lady mobster. I opened the door, just a little crack and hate, greed and envy flooded me." She cried, "I have no where to turn, not now. And if Faith is alive, then everything we've worked for has went down the drain."  
  
"You're forgetting something."  
  
"What's that?" Skye asked.  
  
"If Faith isn't dead, she's going to come after you." Carly told her, "She's gonna come after all of us, no one is safe from the Black Widow.  
  
"How could I have screwed up so badly? Skye asked herself aloud, "One mistake can cost us everything. Stealing that cocaine from Caprice was like taking candy from a child, this is much bigger than we could have ever imagined."  
  
The doorbell rang in the distance and their conversation halted when the living room doors opened and Reginald entered, "Mrs. Corinthos, there's someone here to see you." He stepped out of the way to reveal Lorenzo Alcazar.  
  
Reginald shut the doors on his way out as Lorenzo made his way across the room. He took Skye's hand and brought it up to his lips, placing a kiss on top, "Skye, it's always a pleasure."  
  
"Indeed it is." She answered with a smile, "Lorenzo Alcazar, this is my sister in law, Caroline Morgan." As she turned, her heels crushed the broken crystal even more.  
  
Lorenzo smiled, "It's my pleasure to meet you."  
  
Carly smiled back, "Nice to meet you."  
  
"So what happened here?" He asked, referring to the shattered crystal.  
  
"I just had a little lash out. My temper got the best of me." She explained. "So, Lorenzo, what do I owe the honor?" She asked, changing the subject.  
  
"I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd stop in. I heard that you were here, the publicity for your Empire is phenomenal. You must be very proud of your accomplishments."  
  
Skye nodded, "I am."  
  
"I don't know if you're heard, but Luis was supposedly killed in a warehouse in Florida." He said softly.  
  
Skye looked at the ground, "I heard, I'm sorry Lorenzo."  
  
"Thank you." He gave her a heartfelt smile, "There's a reason I'm here tonight. I have a problem."  
  
"A problem?" Skye asked, "What kind of problem?"  
  
"I know that you and Luis parted on bad terms." Lorenzo started, "But this is important. It's about Sage. She ran away from boarding school and I've haven't been able to track her down as of late."  
  
She grew concerned about the child she once considered her own, "How long has she been missing?"  
  
"Two days." He told her, "I've checked everywhere I could possibly think of, but I've had no luck."  
  
"Lorenzo, I'll do anything to help you locate her, just tell me what I can do to help."  
  
"When's the last time you talked with her?" He asked.  
  
Skye thought back to their last conversation, "A few weeks ago, she said that school was going good and that she was a little homesick."  
  
He began to add things up, "Skye, you really don't think that she would have went home do you?"  
  
"To Venezuela?" Skye asked, "I doubt it."  
  
"I'm going to check anyway." Lorenzo told her, "Sage is a big target right now."  
  
Skye didn't completely understand, "What do you mean she's a big target?"  
  
"You didn't hear?" He asked.  
  
Carly looked over at him, "Hear what?"  
  
"Someone tried to kill Faith Roscoe last night on the pier." He answered, "No one is safe, not now."  
  
"Who's Faith Roscoe?" Carly asked, pretending not to know.  
  
"She sort of runs things here in Port Charles, she took up where Sonny left off." Lorenzo explained, "The woman is insane."  
  
"Good to know." Skye said softly, "You said someone tried to kill her?"  
  
"Yes, she was shot twice, once in the left shoulder and once in the abdomen." Lorenzo explained, "I'm sorry I have to rush off, business calls. Have a good evening ladies."  
  
"Evening" They said in unison.  
  
Lorenzo left, leaving them alone.  
  
Carly looked over at Skye, "Faith's not dead."  
  
"She's going to serve my head to Sonny on a silver plater." Skye remarked, "We've lost, I blew it."  
  
"We just need to be ready to retaliate." Carly said trying to reassure her.  
  
"I made Faith an enemy. She was our alliance and I ruined it. Now I have to pay the price." Skye looked up at Carly, "It's over."  
  
"What's over?" Jason asked from the doorway.  
  
TBC.........  
  
Please Review!!!! 


	17. Imports and Exports

Imports and Exports  
  
"What's over?" Jason asked from the doorway.  
  
Carly melted when she seen him from across the room. He walked over to where she was, he pulled her to him and held her tightly against him, "I missed you and the kids so much."  
  
She kissed him tenderly on the lips, "We've missed you too."  
  
He continued to hold her close, taking intoxicating breaths of her perfume, he had been dreaming of this, dreaming of holding her in his arms.  
  
"Would you like anything to eat?" Carly asked him.  
  
He laughed, "The only thing you ever think about is food. But, I am rather hungry."  
  
"I'll go have cook prepare you something." Carly said leaving the room, "I'll be right back."  
  
Jason walked over to Skye, he gently wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry, John and I did everything we could, we just couldn't get Sonny released on bail. If they find out that I came here then I'll be back in prison."  
  
Skye held on to him, she buried her face in his shoulder, "It's okay, I'll see him shortly. This whole mess will be over with soon." She answered, stepping out of their embrace.  
  
"What were you talking about earlier when I walked in?" Jason asked.  
  
"Earlier? Umm, just a business deal." Skye told him, "I was having a little problem with an investor, but everything's under control now."  
  
"Who's the investor."  
  
"Jasper Jacks."  
  
"Jax?" He questioned, "What did he do to you?"  
  
"Nothing, he just offered me business and pleasure combined."  
  
"Do you want me to talk to him?" Jason offered.  
  
"No, I can handle him." She assured him, "Besides, he's dating Aunt Tracy."  
  
Jason just looked at her, "That's...yeah." He finally said.  
  
Skye laughed, "Tell me about it."  
  
"So are you going to tell me what the hell happened here?" He asked referring to the broken crystal.  
  
"I just, I lost my temper, it's no big deal." Skye told him, "I'm going to find Reginald to clean it up." She said, leaving the room.  
  
"Skye."  
  
"Yeah?" She asked turning around."  
  
"Sonny's going to be okay."  
  
She gave a slight nod and then walked out the doors.  
  
Carly walked back into the living room, "Cook is making your favorite dish." She sat down beside him, "I'm so happy you're here, I was going insane without you."  
  
Jason smiled, wrapping his arm around Carly, pulling her closer to him, "I'm here now, so tell me, what can I do to make you even happier?"  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her lips tenderly, over and over again before pushing his tongue past her lips, exploring her mouth with his. Jason's hands cupped her face, kissing her with all the passion he had pent up inside of him. They pulled away breathless.  
  
"I love you." She whispered.  
  
"I love you." He whispered back, "When were you planning on leaving?"  
  
"Sometime tomorrow." Carly told him, "I can't wait to get home."  
  
"I can't wait to get you home." Jason added, "All alone."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye was packing her things in her bedroom, she wanted to get out of Port Charles before Faith was released from the hospital and decided to come after her. There was a soft knock at the door and then it opened, "Mommy, mommy, I had a bad dream."  
  
She put down the clothing she held in her hands and walked over, scooping Zach up off the floor, she carried him over to the chair and took a seat., "What was your dream about?"  
  
"Daddy going away." He said softly, "And never coming back."  
  
"Daddy's coming home, very soon." She told him, "We're all going to be together for Christmas."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"Yes, sweetheart, I promise." Skye whispered to her son.  
  
"But what if he doesn't?"  
  
"Mommy always keeps her promises doesn't she?"  
  
"Yes." He answered. "Always."  
  
"Alright then." Skye said standing up, with her son in her arms, "I'm going to take you back to your room and tuck you in."  
  
"Okay." Zach agreed, rubbing his eyes.  
  
Skye carried him to his bedroom and gently laid him down in the bed beside, Max. She pulled the blankets up over him and kissed his cheek, "Goodnight."  
  
Zach's eyes closed, "I love you Mommy."  
  
"I love you too." Skye answered walking towards the door. She walked back into her room and resumed packing.  
  
She decided she couldn't do this, she couldn't leave Port Charles without her children, she need someone to help her out. Faith not dying when she fired that gun was the biggest mistake of her entire life.  
  
There was a knock on her door once again, "Skye, can I come in?"  
  
She walked towards the door, pulling it open, "Of course, Mom."  
  
Monica walked in and sat down on her daughter's bed, "Are you leaving tonight?"  
  
"Yeah." Skye answered, "I have some business to take care of."  
  
"Oh, are you leaving the children here with your Father and I?"  
  
"Um..." She started, "That all depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On the information you can give me."  
  
Monica nodded, not fully understanding her daughter's request, "What sort of information?"  
  
"Faith Roscoe is in the hospital, did you treat her?"  
  
"No, not when she came in the emergency room, but I did assist in removing the bullet from her abdomen." Monica explained, "Why?"  
  
"I need to know how long it'll be before she's released from General Hospital."  
  
"About a week." Monica told her.  
  
"A week?" Skye asked, "That's enough time." She said aloud, making a mental note.  
  
"Enough time for what?"  
  
She continued to pack, "Oh, nothing it's just business."  
  
"Skye, you're not getting involved in Sonny's business are you?"  
  
"No, it's just that I have a shipment coming in and I want to know that she'll be incapacitated so I can rest assure that it won't be tampered with."  
  
"Well, Faith's not going anywhere for a while." Monica said with a smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The jet had just landed, Skye waited impatiently as the door opened and she was allowed to exit. Johnny was waiting with the limo, she practically ran over to him, "I have no luggage." She told him, "I just need to get to the Villa, quick!"  
  
He shut the door and ran around to the drivers side, the car took off in a seconds time. Five minutes later Skye arrived at home, "Johnny, I want you to go to my boutique and get Rosa to give you the fabric and dresses that are suppose to go to Port Charles and take them to the bay. There will be a ship marked Jacks, make sure they're loaded properly."  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
Skye unlocked the front door and flung it open, she threw her purse and coat down on the settee and headed straight for the wine cellar. She took the key out of her hiding place and unlocked the freezer, the smell of fish almost knocked her over.  
  
"Think Skye, think." She repeated to herself over and over. Then it hit her. Coffee beans. No. She needed something better, something that wasn't too obvious.  
  
"Mannequins." She spoke aloud.  
  
She grabbed a pair of gloves and pulled some fish out of the freezer and began slicing the stomachs open. She removed the contents and placed them into a pile until all the fish were drugless. Throwing the bags into a black bag she headed up into the kitchen, down into the hallway and up the back staircase and into her drawing room.  
  
The bag hit the floor as she closed the door behind her, locking it. She went over to the window and drew the blinds. Ever so carefully she popped the head off one of her mannequins. "Dammit." She swore. The insides were solid. She turned the head over in her hand, it was hollow.  
  
The cocaine was stuffed in the heads of four mannequins and then Skye dressed them with some of her newest designs, making sure their necks were covers with some sort of scarf or wrap so it wouldn't be seen where the heads had been removed.  
  
Skye quickly showered and changed, she had to visit Sonny before he figured out she was up to something.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was early in Port Charles, Carly rolled over to find a warm body next to hers. She hesitated before opening her eyes, she was afraid that if she did, Jason wouldn't be there and that last night when he came through the living room doors was all a dream. Something she made up in her head to get through another day without him.  
  
She forced her eyes open and focused them on the person beside her, she smiled and shut her eyes, realizing that it was all a dream, the person laying beside her was her son, Michael. It was all a dream she told herself, but a good dream.  
  
A strong hand turned firmly gripped her shoulder and she was pulled out of her trance, she tried to focus her eyes on the person in front of her, but the sunlight coming through the curtains was too much. "Carly, wake up."  
  
Her eyes continued to flutter and she used her hand to block the sunlight, "It's so bright." She mumbled, "Alan, I had a dream that Jason was here, that he came home last night."  
  
"Carly." He called, shaking her lightly, "Carly, I need you to wake up."  
  
"I'm awake, I'm awake." She repeated softly.  
  
"No, you're not, I need you to open your eyes for me."  
  
"I can't, if I open my eyes my dream will be lost." Carly told him, "I'll lose Jason."  
  
"You're not going to lose anybody." He whispered, "I promise, just open your eyes for me."  
  
Carly adjusted her eyes to the light and then looked at the man that stood before her, "Jason?" She asked, "Jason, it's really you."  
  
"Yes." He breathed out, "Where were you? You weren't responding to anything I was saying."  
  
She sat up in the bed, letting the headboard support her body. "I was lost in my dream and I thought that if I opened my eyes that it would all go away, that I would lose the one little piece of you that I had envisioned."  
  
"I'm never going to let that happen, Carly, I promise." He sat down beside her, taking her hand in his, "After the trial Sonny and I are going to go free and things are going to be different."  
  
Carly smiled, "I know."  
  
"Things can't get back to normal though, unless you tell me what you and my sister have been up to."  
  
She grew nervous, "What do you mean, what Skye and I have been up to?"  
  
Jason's glare feel heavy upon hers, "I know what's been going on Carly, did you expect me not to find out?".  
  
Carly just looked at him, he knew something. Maybe he heard the conversation last night in the living room that she and Skye were having. He knew and now it truly was over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye walked into the Police Station, her heels made the loudest racket as she entered interrogation room, causing everyone to stand and take notice. She was seated in the cold, metal chair. It made her blood run cold, it was like she could feel her veins filling with ice, she became frozen, almost as much as she was the night she shot Faith.  
  
She wore white, all white, the pure, virgin color that allowed no room for error or unmistakable faults. She waited patiently for him to be brought in from the cell. Her eyes were glued to the wall in front of her, eying her reflection in the mirror.  
  
Finally the door open behind her, she heard the officer mumble some words to him before the door shut behind him, the ruffling of the cuffs on his wrists filled the room as he walked around the table and sat down in front of her. He smiled his brightest smile, seeing her beautiful face.  
  
"I never thought you'd come." His voice was low and deep.  
  
"Well..." She started, "I couldn't leave without seeing you."  
  
"That's what I was counting on." He told her, "I thought you and I could have some alone time to discuss some things."  
  
She smiled, "Just as long as you know that I don't have all day."  
  
His cuffed hands reached across the table and covered hers, "Neither do I, Skye. Neither do I." He repeated.  
  
"Let's just get straight to the point." She told him, "Things will go much smoother that way and besides, I have to see Sonny before I leave, Luis."  
  
TBC......................  
  
Sorry for the delay in posting, but the holidays put me a little behind. Anyway I should have another installment up within the next four days or so. Please, please review!!!!!! 


	18. Crossing Enemy Lines

Crossing Enemy Lines  
  
Skye's eyes were glued to Luis' as he spoke, "My darling Antoinette Skye, When are you going to learn that Sonny isn't the right man for you? How many times do you have to come crawling back to me before you realize that you belong with me?"  
  
She was silent for several long seconds, "What's wrong Antoinette?" He asked her, "Would you prefer that I call you Skye? I just can't seem to get used to it."  
  
"I have never crawled back to you Luis, I never will come crawling back to you as long as I may live. My place is with Sonny, he's my husband and I love him, I would never do anything to hurt him."  
  
"Is that so? Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" He questioned, "Don't you think that he's going to be hurt when he finds out what you've been doing behind his back?"  
  
"I haven't done anything wrong."  
  
"Playing Mob boss isn't a smart move Antoinette, it's going to get you in more trouble than you ever could imagine. This business isn't for people like you."  
  
"People like me?" She asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You're a loving, caring woman, you shouldn't be killing people."  
  
"I'm not killing people."  
  
"No, not yet, but eventually the business will get to you and you'll turn bitter and cold and unremorseful."  
  
"I spared you, didn't I Luis." Skye stated rather than questioned, "I called and warned you that the warehouse was going to blow up, I gave you the perfect opportunity to fake your death once again and now none of your enemies know that you're alive and you're safe here in the prison until they can create your new identity."  
  
"And I'm grateful, but you're working with Faith Roscoe and the woman is insane and I don't want to see you turn into her."  
  
"Faith's not insane, what she does is her way of grieving, Luis, you killed her husband in front of her and it royally screwed her up." Skye explained, "Everything that she does comes from hate and revenge."  
  
"That's the perfect example, you have no reason to do this." He felt her pull her hands pull away from his, he sat back in his chair, "Let Faith continue to do what she wants and stay away from her."  
  
"Maybe I do have a reason. Did you ever think of that?" She asked, "I was nineteen years old and I was told that the man that I loved had been blown to bits in a warehouse in Venezula, by Sonny Corinthos. I thought you were dead and it hurt, I felt the most unbelievable pain, I've ever felt in my life". Skye said as she began to sob.  
  
She looked up at the ceiling, trying to stop the tears in her eyes from falling, "I was left with a four year old girl, who didn't understand why her Daddy wasn't coming home ever again and shouldn't't grasp the concept of death, a little girl who cried herself to sleep every night for a month because she didn't understand what was going on."  
  
Luis didn't understand it, he ran his hands over his face knowing that Skye was right, but he refused to hear what she was saying, "If you loved me so damn much why didn't you stay with me?"  
  
"How could I?" She asked, sniffling, "When I couldn't even look you in the eye, you let me believe that you were dead for four months, four of the most miserable months of my life. But what you did to me was pale in comparison to what you let Sage believe, that her Father was dead.  
  
"I've told you time and time again that I was sorry for what I did." Luis yelled, "It wasn't worth it Antoinette, it wasn't worth losing you. I thought that after Sage welcomed me back with open arms that you would too and that we could be a family again."  
  
Her amber eyes once again found his, "You thought wrong. Sage welcomed you back because her love was unconditional, the innocent love of a child. You hurt me, beyond belief, when you came back all the love that I felt for my 'dead' husband turned into hate." She screamed. "I couldn't stand the site of you, I didn't want to be around you, I didn't want you touching me, I wanted to forget that I ever knew you."  
  
He leaned across the table, wiping her fallen tears, his hands still cuffed, "Don't you think I know what I did was wrong, I did it for all the wrong reasons. I could have protected you and Sage better had I stayed with you instead of running. But I can't change the past, what's done is done and you chose to move forward." He answered, holding back tears of his own.  
  
"I wasn't moving forward, I was running from you, because I knew that if I stuck around long enough that you would convince me to stay with you. So I returned home to my parents, I began seeing Stefan and then this Ric guy and then there was Jax."  
  
She paused, biting her lip, rethinking the past, "We were off to a great start and then I met Sonny, he was everything that Jax wasn't, he was the man that I thought you were when we first married. I ended up staying with Jax while I was with Sonny, because he was married to Lily, then she was killed and we were free to be together, that's when I realized that he was a much better man than I ever thought you were."  
  
"You think you're the only one that was hurt? I hurt myself Antoinette, I had everything that I ever dreamed of, everything that I ever wanted. You and Sage and I were a family, we had more money than we could ever spend in two lifetimes and we were happy." He whispered to her, "We had the lives that only happened in the movies, the lives that people dream about. I took away my own happiness, I hurt you and I hurt myself and there's no one I can blame other than me. The only thing I have to be thankful about is that my daughter.....our daughter, doesn't remember what happened."  
  
"I wouldn't bank on that Luis, one day when you least expect it, she's going to remember what happened and that unconditional love that she's given you for the past sixteen years, is going to vanish into thin air and you're not going to be the hero that you once were in her eyes. That kind of pain scars in the worst possible way. So you better be ready to answer some really tough questions."  
  
"She may not ever remember."  
  
"I hope she doesn't." Skye told him sincerely, "Where is Sage now?"  
  
"At the compound. I explained to her what was going on."  
  
"Why would you do that?"  
  
"She's getting older now and she can put the pieces of the puzzle together, she's adding things up, she knows the life I lead, the life you lead. But what happens when she discovers that it's all a lie? What about your mistakes? You're the only woman she's ever known as her Mother and when you start turning into Faith Roscoe, what is she going to have left?"  
  
"Don't turn this into something else." She told him bitterly, "It doesn't just involve Sage and my parenting skills."  
  
"No, it doesn't, if I were you I'd start thinking about how your boys and your baby girl are going to grow up without their Mother. How their going to face their realities when it's time." His eyes searched hers for a sign of rationality.  
  
"My children have a Mother."  
  
He nodded in agreement, "For now."  
  
Skye took offense to his observation, "What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Do you honestly think that Sonny is going to let you anywhere near those precious children once he's found out what you've done? Working with the enemy, setting people up, stealing drug shipments and probably half a dozen other things that I'm unaware of."  
  
"What I've done is no different from what Sonny does."  
  
Luis leaned back in his chair, "Yes, it is. You knew what Sonny did before you ever got involved with him. This thing that you and Carly have cooked up was behind your husbands backs. You've broken his trust, his loyalty and his faith in you. Congratulations, Antoinette, you've just blown your marriage all to hell."  
  
"Ending my marriage wasn't why I did this." She told him honesty.  
  
"No, but Sonny's going to see it like that. You're his possession and now that you've done wrong by him and his code of ethics, he's not going to want to have anything to do with you."  
  
She was silent.  
  
"Maybe you should have thought your plan out a little more before you put it into action. History always repeats itself, Antoinette. You've just wrecked everything you ever had and there's no one to blame but yourself. See the pattern?"  
  
"You're wrong, this isn't going to wreck my marriage, because no one knows about this, other than you and Faith. Sonny's never going to find out about this and I don't plan on telling him." She said confidently.  
  
"Faith could say something."  
  
"Who the hell in their right mind is going to believe anything she says?" Skye asked with a laugh, "Certainly not Sonny."  
  
"You've got this all planned out don't you? Down to every last detail."  
  
Again she was silent.  
  
"You have everything under control, right? At least you think you do, but if you're not careful you're going to slip up and then you're going to get caught. When you first came to me and I agreed to help you, you said that it was a one time shot, just this once. What happened to just one time?"  
  
"I don't know, one thing turned into two and two turned into four."  
  
"You like the power. The Adrenaline. The rush it gives you when you do something that you know is wrong." He softly told her, "You thrive for more, wanting each venture to be more intense than the last. There's no remorse, no regrets, nothing, just emptiness because you keep telling yourself over and over again that it's just the business, when really deep down you enjoy it, it brings you pleasure to be in control and you revel in it."  
  
His words hit her hard, but she was determined not to let it show. "Why do think you have me all figured out? You know nothing about me, we've been apart for a decade. Just because we were married once doesn't give you the right to try to figure me out or invade in my life."  
  
"Somebody has too." He told her bluntly, "You're playing with fire and you're going to get burnt. Do you ask yourself how far is too far? When is it going to be enough? What's it going to take for me to walk away?"  
  
"I know what I'm doing." Skye answered, "I've been planning this forever, nothing's going to go wrong."  
  
"You set Sonny and Jason up didn't you? Luis asked her, "You planted the drugs and then you led the police to them. Just so you could put your plan into action. After all we know that you crave power and now there's no point of return."  
  
Skye's eyes burnt into his, she abruptly stood up, causing the metal chair to hit the cement floor with a bang. An officer opened the door to see what all the commotion was about. She turned and walked out of the interrogation room, leaving Luis smiling.  
  
"She'll come back, she always does." She heard him tell the officer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did you expect me not to find out?" Jason asked, again.  
  
Carly shook her head, "Find out about what Jason? Skye and I haven't done anything wrong."  
  
"The two of you didn't kidnap Nicholas Caprice's wife?"  
  
"Sophia?" Carly questioned, honestly not knowing what he was talking about, "Sophia was kidnapped? When?"  
  
"A few days ago." He informed her.  
  
"I can't imagine why anyone would want to kidnap that annoying bitch, she was probably returned to him within the hour."  
  
"No, she was chained to a chair in one of his warehouses, they didn't find her for twelve hours."  
  
"Look, I know that Skye and I both can't stand Sophia, but we were here in Port Charles when all this occurred." Carly told him, "And after Sophia drugged Skye a few years back at that party, don't you think her form of payback would have been much worse than tying her to a chair?"  
  
"I guess so." Jason agreed, "I'm sorry, it's just that I don't want you and Skye in danger, or the children."  
  
"That's why we came over here, to be safe." Carly answered, "My children mean everything to me, everything to us, I would never willing do something that would hurt them or myself."  
  
"I know you wouldn't, it's just that I had this weird feeling a few days ago and I just couldn't seem to shake it, I thought maybe something was wrong."  
  
"Everything's fine." She assured him, "Monica and Alan are very supportive and told us that we could stay as long as we like and that they would do everything in their power to keep us safe."  
  
"Let's keep it that way." Jason said softly, "Has anything out of the ordinary been happening around here?"  
  
Carly pushed her hair back out of her face, "Umm, well, Lorenzo Alcazar was here last night, he was looking for Sage. Apparently she took off from boarding school and can't seem to be found."  
  
"Is Skye upset?"  
  
"Yeah, she left last night to help search for her, Skye thought she might have went home to Venezula."  
  
"So this is serious?"  
  
"Lorenzo said that Sage was in danger because of what happened to some lady mob boss."  
  
"Lady mob boss?" Jason questioned.  
  
Carly nodded, "Attractive blonde woman, wears all black....um her name is like...Hope or Grace or...."  
  
"Faith." Jason finished for her, "Faith Roscoe."  
  
"That sounds about right." She answered.  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"Someone shot her. Twice." She added, "She's at General Hospital right now recovering."  
  
He was silent for several seconds, "I have to go take care of some business."  
  
"Jason, you can't, no one can know you're here."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Please don't. Stay here with us, I couldn't bare to have you thrown back in jail. I need you." She whispered, "Michael and Zoe need you."  
  
He nodded, "I'll take care of things later tonight. It has to be done before I leave."  
  
"Okay." She agreed, "I just want to spend the day together as a family."  
  
Jason kissed her forehead, "I'd love nothing more." He eyed Michael sleeping on the other side of the bed.  
  
"I have to drop something off by the new boutique for Skye though, she said it was very important, do you think that you could spend the morning with the children and when I get back we'll all do something together?"  
  
"Yeah, I know how important this boutique is."  
  
"Great." Carly said with a smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later, Carly quietly made her way down the hospital corridors and into room 584. The room was dark, the shades had been drawn and Faith lay motionless in the bed. She closed the doors behind her and made her way over to where she lay. She sat down in front of her. Faith's eyes opened immediately.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Faith asked annoyed.  
  
"I've come to make peace."  
  
"Peace?" Faith laughed, "Don't make me laugh, it hurts." She drew in a few sharp breaths, "That little twit you call a sister in law tried to kill me, there's no way in hell that I'm making peace with any of you."  
  
"Look, I know what happened and I also know that I wasn't involved in trying to kill you. I didn't know anything about it until after the fact." Carly replied, honestly.  
  
"So you want me to put what happened behind me?" Faith asked.  
  
Carly shook her head, "I know that Skye wants you out of the way. But she's crossed the line, she's taken things way too far and now she has to pay. She deserves what ever revenge you have planned for her."  
  
"You expect me to tell you what my plans are for Skye?"  
  
"No." Carly told her, "I want you to tell me how I can help you."  
  
TBC..................................  
  
Thanks for all the great replies! Please continue to review!!!!! 


	19. One Deception, Two Schemes and A Ton of ...

One Deception, Two Schemes and A Ton of Betrayal  
  
"No." Carly told Faith, "I want you to tell me me how I can help."  
  
Faith shook her head, slightly laughing through the pain in her abdomen, "You expect me to believe that you want your sister-in-law to pay for what she did? Where's your loyalty Carly?" She waited for an answer, "Hmm?"  
  
"Loyalty doesn't mean anything after you've been betrayed." Carly told her, bitterly, "You of all people should know that. You know how much it hurts when someone you trust deceives you."  
  
"Oh my God, you're serious." Faith said humbly, "Now you know how it feels to be on the opposite side and I take it that you're not enjoying it."  
  
"I'm not looking for a lecture from the likes of you. What I am looking for, however, is a way out of this situation and quickly and as much as I hate to admit it you're my only hope." She confessed.  
  
"Well, well, well, did someone wake up and smell the black roses?" Faith asked her sarcastically.  
  
Carly sighed, "Are you going to help me with this or not?"  
  
"How do I know that you're not going to cross me? How do I know that you're not going to run back to Jason and tell him everything that's going on?"  
  
"That would be suicide and you know it. You're my only option Faith."  
  
"Not true." Faith told her, "You could have picked Lorenzo, no wait, he's too much into his ex-sister-in-law to see that she may be harmful. Then that leaves Nicholas Caprice."  
  
"So Caprice can sell me out to my husband?" She questioned a little too loudly, "I can't take that chance."  
  
"Can you afford to take the chance with me?" She asked smiling, "How do you know that I won't cross you?"  
  
"Because you can't, who are you going to run to Faith?" Carly laughed, "Who's going to believe anything you say? Not Jason, not Sonny and certainly not Alcazar or Caprice."  
  
"I always back myself up Carly." Faith assured her, "I have insurance for this sort of thing."  
  
"Look Faith, no more games. Okay." She told her sternly, "Skye had no right to shoot you, she had no right to try and take your territory. She's an amateur and you're not, you're the only one that can stop her."  
  
"You make an interesting point." Faith told her, considering taking Carly up on her offer, "But why are you so eager to sell her out?"  
  
"Because I was dragged into this against my will and now I'm looking for redemption." She yelled, "Things are getting out of hand, Skye doesn't know what she's doing and she's pulling me down with her." Carly explained, "I'm trying to save myself and I'll do whatever it takes to stop her. I'll do whatever you want."  
  
"When and if I go after Skye, it will be on my own terms. Seems that Mrs. Perfect Mafia wife has major problems with her temperament." Faith reflected back on the evening on the docks, "She needs to be taken down a notch or two."  
  
"And you're exactly the one to do it." Carly told her, "You're the perfect match for her."  
  
"I still don't understand what you're getting out of all this. If you wanted to stop her, all you would have to do is tell your husband and things will be taken care of in a snap."  
  
"What I'm getting?" Carly questioned, "What I'm getting is freedom. Piece of mind. I can't think of any other way to make Skye understand. You and I both know that the only way to get through to her is to take her down. Skye's out of control now, she'll do anything to keep the power that she's gained and she's not going to let her brother or her husband stand in her way."  
  
"So you think I should preform this suicide mission?" Faith asked, "I've already been shot twice and I'm not making three my lucky number, anything that may or may not happen to Skye from here on out will be none of my doings. I officially wash my hands of the entire situation. I don't know Skye Quartermaine Corinthos and I have never been associated with her."  
  
"I can't believe you're giving up. I thought you were a leader, Faith?" Carly taunted, "The Black Widow. Anyone or anything that gets in your way is eliminated. Nobody crosses Faith Roscoe and gets away with it."  
  
"The best thing I can tell you to do is to make sure she stays far away from me."  
  
"Oh my God, you're scared of her." Carly said, leaning closer to Faith, "You're scared of Skye Corinthos. Do you see her as a threat?"  
  
Faith felt as if she was being backed into a corner, "If I seen her as a threat don't you think she would have been taken care of long ago?"  
  
"No, because you can't afford any mistakes, if something were to happen to Skye, Sonny would go after everyone and I'm sure you would be at the top of his list."  
  
"Trust me, if I wanted Skye dead, then she would be." She snapped, "No questions asked."  
  
"Then why are you backing down?"  
  
Faith looked Carly directly in the eye, "Because I value my life and Skye, well, she can be just plain heartless."  
  
"She's gone crazy." Carly stated simply, "Make her pay Faith, make her pay for what she's done. It's only fair."  
  
Faith was about to compromise with her when there was a knock on the door, then she seen the black shadow hovering outside, his head hung low. "Isn't this perfect? It's Jason."  
  
Carly panicked, "He can't see me here."  
  
"Hide in the bathroom." Faith told her, but Carly just looked back at her, clueless, "Go on hurry up, I don't want things to seem suspicious."  
  
She got up and made her way into the bathroom, one was out of site, Faith laid back in the bed, "Come in."  
  
Jason walked over and stood at the foot of her bed, "What the hell happened to you?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "I was shot."  
  
Jason nodded, "Yeah, that much I gathered. But, I want to know who shot you."  
  
Faith licked her lips, she could spill everything right now, she had the perfect opportunity, Carly was hiding the the bathroom she couldn't deny that she didn't have anything to do with it, well she could but she would be caught red handed.  
  
"What if I told you that one of the people involved is closer than what you may think?"  
  
Jason looked directly at her, "Like who?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know......someone....that you're associated with.......maybe."  
  
"Faith, I'm not in the mood for games." Jason told her, firmly.  
  
"Well, neither am I." She agreed, "Although I'll give you one little clue, think Sonny." Faith whispered.  
  
"It's not Sonny."  
  
Faith shook her head, laughing, "My, you are slow. I didn't say it was, I said think Sonny."  
  
Carly listened closely through the small crack in the bathroom door. Faith was going to give her up and there was no other way out of there.  
  
"What did you think of my handy work with Sophia Caprice? Quite good wasn't it?" Faith asked, "Although it was rather difficult to tie her to that chair than I thought it would be, she's rather feisty."  
  
"You were the one?" Jason asked, thinking he should have known.  
  
"Yes, who else could have done such a dastardly deed?" Faith questioned.  
  
"Are you bragging?"  
  
"I have bragging rights Jason, rather you like it or not and don't worry about who shot me, they'll be taken care of.....sooner than you think."  
  
Jason turned towards the door, "This is your last chance to tell me who shot you."  
  
Faith smiled, "You'll know soon enough."  
  
He left, slamming the door behind him. The bathroom opened and Carly slowly emerged, peering around the door to make sure that Jason was gone.  
  
"Close call." Faith told her, "Next time you may not be so lucky."  
  
"You could have sold me out. You could have told Jason I was here and I couldn't have denied it."  
  
"Well, I've proved myself to you so now you have to prove yourself to me."  
  
"What do you mean?" Carly asked, not completely understanding her proposal.  
  
"I need to make sure that you're not going to run back to Skye and tell her that you've set me up."  
  
"Faith, I already told you that I would do anything to help you, just tell me how I can prove to you that I'm not crossing you."  
  
"Tonight at midnight I want you to meet Zander down at pier fifty one and he'll take you to an undisclosed location and there you can prove yourself to me." Faith explained.  
  
Carly was silent.  
  
"What, you're not willing to take the chance?" Faith asked, "I could have gave you up, but I chose not to. I proved myself to you and now you have to prove yourself to me, go with Zander tonight."  
  
"Pier fifty one." Carly confirmed before heading for the door. As she exited Faith pulled herself up in the bed, she moved the blankets away from her with her right hand and reached for her small tape recorder.  
  
Faith smiled, "It always pays to have insurance." She leaned over, placing the tape recorder in the nightstand drawer.  
  
Picking up the phone, she dialed Zander's number, "I need you to meet Carly Morgan down at pier fifty one tonight at midnight, take her to the panic room and show her the reason she wants to cooperate with me." After hanging the phone up, she laid back down in her bed.  
  
Her eyes closed as she turned thoughts over and over again in her head. About Skye. About Carly. About Lorenzo. There was just one thing she hadn't counted on. She slowly opened her eyes and discovered someone standing at the foot of her bed.  
  
"You again, what do you want now?" She asked, annoyed.  
  
"Say you're prayers Faith."  
  
She let out a small laugh, "Why?"  
  
The gun was raised into view, "Because you're going to bed for a very long time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Italy, Sonny sat patiently in the interrogation room. He couldn't wait to see Skye. It had been forever since the last time he saw her, even longer since he kissed her and even longer than that since he held her. Without her he wasn't sure where he fit into the big plan or if he would even still be alive.  
  
Skye made him feel so alive since the first time the met and even more so over the past eleven years. She was his world, his universe, his life. He would give everything he had to keep her safe. And his children, they were the light of his life and the fact that he and Skye had created them together was more than he could possibly fathom.  
  
Glancing at the clock on the wall he discovered that his wife seemed to be running a little behind. He sat back in his chair and then as on cue, the door opened. When he looked up his eyes focused on her.  
  
"I'm sorry, am I interrupting your deepest thoughts?" She asked him, smiling.  
  
"Not at all." He told her, "I had a feeling you would show up."  
  
"Really?" She asked, "Why's that?"  
  
"Because you need me, you can't do this without me." Sonny reminded her, flashing his dimples.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was almost midnight as Carly made her way down the pier, she was almost there and could see Zander standing against the lamp post waiting on her.  
  
"You're on time." Zander remarked as she stopped in front of him.  
  
"Well, I believe in punctuality, so can we please move this along before someone see's me?"  
  
"Of course." He took a scarf out of his pocket, "Turn around."  
  
Carly gave him an icy stare, looking him over, trying to determine what he was up to, "For what?" She asked bluntly.  
  
"So I can blindfold you." He told her honestly, "Now, turn around."  
  
"Why?" Carly asked yet again.  
  
"They were Faith's orders, not mine. She doesn't want you to know where you're being taken, that way you can't get back there by yourself."  
  
"Fine." She agreed, having no other choice.  
  
Zander tied to scarf over her eyes and then led her to the car, they traveled for about ten minutes and then she felt the car stop. He helped her out of the back seat and led her into what she thought was a building, he shut the door behind them. Carly heard some noises and then taken a bit further. Her scarf was then removed. She found herself in a gray room.  
  
"Where are we?" Carly asked, "It looks like some sort of Panic Room."  
  
"Good thing, because that's exactly what it is."  
  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"Because there's someone you need to see."  
  
Carly looked at Zander and then slowly turned around.  
  
She gasped, loudly, "Oh....my....God."  
  
TBC....................  
  
There's one un-named person at the end of each event in the story. Three all total. So who do you think they could be??? Thanks for all the support and please review!!!!! 


	20. The Unexpected

The Unexpected  
  
{A.N: Sage is the daughter of Luis Alcazar, her mother died during childbirth and Skye became her mother when she and Luis married. So we'll say that Skye adopted her. I just wanted to clear that up. If you have anymore questions feel free to ask!}  
  
Carly gasped, "Oh....my.....God." She lunged forward but Zander's arms around her waist held her back, "Let me go." She screamed, "Let me go."  
  
"I will if you calm down." He told her, "Just calm down."  
  
She took in a few deep breaths, "Okay, I can be calm."  
  
As promised he let her go and as promised she remained calm. Carly made her way over to bed and sat down. "Sage, are you alright, you're not hurt or anything?"  
  
Sage shook her head, "I'm fine I'm just chained to a wall and in a sound proof room that I can't get out of." She yelled, "All because Faith wants to make a deal with Uncle Lorenzo."  
  
"What kind of deal?" Carly asked.  
  
"I don't know." She answered honestly. "But she's using me as leverage against him."  
  
Carly looked her in the eye, "I'm going to get you out of here, I promise." She whispered.  
  
Sage nodded in response. Carly noticed the silver meal tray sitting on the table in front of them, she picked it up and placed it on her lap, "Why don't you eat a little for me." She suggested, "You may feel better."  
  
She looked at Carly not fully understanding her motive, but she took the plate anyway. Carly dropped the fork off the plate, as she leaned down to get it she heard Zander say, "I'll get it."  
  
As he bent down to pick it up of the ground Carly took the silver plate and slammed it down on the back of his head. He fell to the ground in a slump. She got off the bed and down on the ground next to him, making sure that he was out cold. Reaching around on his left side she carefully took the gun off his side.  
  
"He's going to have one hell of a headache when he awakes up." Sage commented.  
  
"No doubt" Carly told Sage, "Take the gun and If he so much as moves, shoot him."  
  
Carly removed the keys from his pocket and the censor to the door. "Do you have any idea where we are?" She asked as she removed the cuff from around Sage's ankle.  
  
"No, but I don't think we're very far out of Port Charles."  
  
Sage was finally free of the shackle. "What are we going to do about Zander?"  
  
"Chain him to the wall?" Carly suggested, "Then Skye and Lorenzo can decide his fate. You can do the honors."  
  
Sage chained him to the wall, Carly opened the door and they were free. "Wow, I thought this was a building, but it's a house." She hit the button again shutting the door. "How long have you been in there?"  
  
"Four days."  
  
Carly opened the front door and they walked outside, "Lorenzo thought that you had ran away from boarding school."  
  
"I did, I ran to the Compound in Venezuela and I was grabbed by two of Faith's men."  
  
"Well, it's over now." Carly assured her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jason held the gun pointed at Faith, "Any last comments?"  
  
Faith let out a small laugh, "I just hope you have better aim than one of your loved ones."  
  
"What?" He asked, more mad than confused.  
  
"Oh my, you are as dumb as you look, I said...."  
  
"I know what you said, what did you mean?"  
  
"That night that I got shot on the docks, I was meeting with someone, she got a little upset and shot me." Faith explained, "Do you know who that someone was Jason?"  
  
"Who?" He asked, going along with her, if only she had given him this information before.  
  
"Your precious.....loving.....perfect.....sister....Skye."  
  
He was silent.  
  
"What you don't believe me?" Faith asked, "It was her, I should know because I was there. Afterwords she threw the gun into the harbor. Go check it out if you don't believe me, I was shot on pier sixty, the gun isn't too far out in the water because I heard the splash when it hit."  
  
"You're lying." He told her.  
  
"Can you afford to take that chance Jason?" Faith asked, "I'm telling the truth. Skye was there that night. Skye was the one who I was meeting with. Skye was the one who shot me. Skye....."  
  
"Shut up." He yelled.  
  
"What's wrong Jason, don't you like hearing the truth?" Faith mocked.  
  
"You've never told the truth a day in your life. I have no reason to believe you."  
  
"I told you where the gun was, go and check and you'll see that I'm right. What's the matter Jason, afraid of what you may find or afraid that your sister isn't as perfect as everyone thinks?"  
  
Jason put his gun away, "I'm going to check your story out and I swear Faith, if you're lying you're going to regret it."  
  
"I'm not worried." She told him casually, "I know what you'll find and you know it to, you just don't want to admit it."  
  
"I'll be back." He said walking towards the door.  
  
"Is that a threat or a promise?" She called after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You need me, you can't do this without me." He said, flashing his dimples.  
  
"I certainly hope not." Skye told him, smiling.  
  
He got up from his chair and walked over to where she stood. Her amber eyes sparkled and her smile lit up the room. She looked down and seen that his hands were cuffed together and all her emotions fell flat, her head fell downwards.  
  
"Look at me Skye." Sonny brought his hands up and lifted her chin, "Look at me."  
  
She lifted her eyes to meet his, "I'm so sorry."  
  
"You didn't do anything wrong." Sonny assured her.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, but the cuffs around his hands stopped him. Holding Skye in his arms always made her feel safe and now when she was scared the most he couldn't comfort her.  
  
"Sonny, you don't understand......" Skye tried to explain, "You don't understand what's happening." She was willing to tell him everything.  
  
"I know what's going on. I'm innocent and I'm being set up. Benny and my attorney are getting to the bottom of this they're going to prove that I didn't do this." He told her, "I'm innocent." He whispered, "I swear on my life."  
  
"I know you are." Skye confirmed, "Without a doubt."  
  
"I love the way you believe in me."  
  
Skye smiled, "Sonny, let me help you.....I'll do anything I can."  
  
"The best way you can help me is by staying in Port Charles with your parents, with our children, where all of you can be safe." Sonny told her, "The stakes are high right now and I can't take any chances."  
  
She nodded in agreement, "Can I at least be at the trial?"  
  
"We'll see how things go."  
  
Skye's eyes met his and she knew that all the lying was going to catch up with her, she was going to fall hard. She just needed a way to make the fall softer.  
  
Sonny leaned in closer and placed a kiss on her lips, he licked her bottom lip and drew it between his. With her lips parted he easily covered her mouth with his, kissing her breathlessly with all the passion he had. She held on to him as tightly as she could never wanting the contact to end.  
  
He pulled away from her, "I love you."  
  
She felt tears beginning to swell in her eyes, "I love you." She whispered back, "This is a little too much for me, I have to go I can't deal with all this"  
  
Sonny nodded, "I understand, it's difficult."  
  
"I have to go get my daughter." She told him, "She's at the Compound in Venezuela and she needs me."  
  
"Skye, listen to me." He started, "I want you to take Sage back to Port Charles with you."  
  
"I will." She promised.  
  
He kissed her on the lips again, "Go."  
  
She turned to leave but stopped, she hated lying to him and she couldn't do it much longer, "You're going to hate me for what I've done." Skye whispered, her back towards Sonny.  
  
"Skye, what are you talking about?" He asked, not quite understanding.  
  
"I'm filing for divorce, it'll be easier that way." Skye barely got out, keeping her back to him, "My attorney will be in contact with you."  
  
She left before he could respond and knowing that if she stayed a moment longer she would spill everything to Sonny. Her getting shot by one of Faith's men, her shooting Faith. The drugs she and Carly stole from Caprice. Luis being alive. She had a million confessions and he was going to be blindsided.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It didn't take Carly and Sage very long to get back into town, but now there was another problem, Faith. Carly kept turning the thoughts over and over again in her head, not knowing what her next move should be. Something was more important than that right now, Sage and her safety.  
  
They ditched Zander's car at Jake's and began walking down the pier.  
  
"I'm going to take you back to the Quartermaine Mansion." Carly told her, "Until we can get all this figured out."  
  
"Is my Mom there?"  
  
"No, Skye's in Italy visiting Sonny and making some business deals, she'll be back tomorrow."  
  
"And Uncle Lorenzo?" Sage questioned.  
  
"He's off searching for you. I'm not sure where he is though." Carly explained, "Probably in Europe because he thought you ran away from boarding school."  
  
"I did, Carly."  
  
"Yeah, but Faith had you kidnapped." Carly said, sympathetically, "That's something that you didn't count on."  
  
"But I know that I have to be careful, I know the risks. My parents have went over them thousands of times."  
  
"Don't blame yourself. Skye and I are going to take care of everything." Carly assured her.  
  
"How did you know where to find me?" Sage asked.  
  
"I made a deal with Faith. One that Skye doesn't know about and if I don't get a hold of her soon, before Faith does, she's going to think that I crossed her."  
  
"Crossed her?"  
  
"It's a long story." Carly said, not wanting to go into details.  
  
Fifteen minutes later they arrived that the Quartermaine Mansion. Sage headed upstairs to bed.  
  
Carly made her way into the den, she shut the doors behind her, it didn't matter if it was two a.m the Quartermaine's would go without sleep to get any information they possibly could. She picked the phone up off the desk, she hesitated before dialing the number, but once she did she felt that she had done the right thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faith pulled her self up in bed, "Dammit that hurts," She said to herself, covering her abdomen with her hand. She turned and reached for the phone, she placed it beside her on the bed, picking the phone up off the receiver she dialed the number and placed the phone to her ear, waiting for an answer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye sat silently in the back of the limo. She was on her way to the airport and to Venezuela. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and scanned the memory. She pressed send without hesitation and brought the phone up from her hear, telling herself that she was doing the right thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The door to Faith's room flung open, but she didn't notice, she was asleep. Lorenzo made his way over to her bed and sat down beside her. He pushed the hair out of her face, her eyes fluttered open, but she couldn't keep them that way. Lorenzo leaned in closer to her. His lips crashed down on her's, hard, kissing her unwilling mouth.  
  
"You lying bitch." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love it when you talk sweet to me." Faith told him, "Turns me on. What was that little kiss for?"  
  
"It was your last kiss goodbye."  
  
"Is that so?" Faith taunted, "Why are you going to kill me?"  
  
"That offer certainly is tempting." Lorenzo told her.  
  
"Well, before you do, could you at least give me a ride on the Lorenzo express?" Faith asked, with a devious smile, "I want to go out a happy woman."  
  
Lorenzo was silent.  
  
"You could never kill me, there would be no one to warm your bed up on those cold nights." She told him. "And besides you need me more than you know."  
  
Jason walked inside the hospital room, "Being in the same room certainly makes this easier." He shut the door behind him, "Question is, which one do I get to kill first?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Faith asked, "Did you get the gun?"  
  
"What gun?" Lorenzo asked.  
  
"The gun that Faith said was in the bottom of the harbor." Jason explained, "The one she was shot with."  
  
Faith knew she was in trouble, "Well look again because it's there, she threw it in the water." She explained frantically.  
  
"There's nothing there." Jason yelled, "You were lying."  
  
"Well, being that I have a choice." Faith began, "I pick.....Lorenzo."  
  
"I have no idea what the hell is going on here." Lorenzo said, defending himself.  
  
Before Jason could answer the door flung open again, an officer entered, "Jason Morgan, you're under arrest for violating your bail."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye stopped by the docks to make sure that the Jacks vessel had taken off okay. She then headed for the plane, she was off to Venezuela and then quickly back to Port Charles. As she was getting comfortable her cell phone rang.  
  
She searched through her purse until she found it, "Hello?"  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Sage, I'm on my way to get you." Skye told her, "I just talked to your Father."  
  
"You're on your way to Venezuela?" Sage asked, "Right now?"  
  
"Yes. I'm coming to get you and bring you back to Port Charles with me."  
  
"But I'm already in Port Charles."  
  
"What?" Skye asked, "When did you get there?"  
  
"I ran away from boarding school and to the Compound and then two of Faith Roscoe's men grabbed me and brought here. They put me in some sort of sound proof room and kept me there for a few days." She explained, "I really don't want to talk about it over the phone."  
  
"Faith?" Skye repeated, reclining back in her chair. "I'll be there as soon as I can." She told Sage, ending their conversation.  
  
All bets were off, everything she had worked for was just taken away and now nothing could stop her from going forward with her actions. Her revenge was going to be brutal and anyone who stepped in her way was going to be eliminated. Faith. Nicholas. Luis. Jason. Sonny. It didn't matter, not now, nothing did.  
  
Skye's plane had landed an hour ago, she was pacing back and fourth through the living room, waiting for him. He was late as usual, hell maybe he wasn't even going to show up. When she looked up her eyes met his, "I never thought you'd get here."  
  
"I told you I was coming."  
  
Skye walked towards him, "I told Sonny that I wanted a divorce."  
  
He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "I'm so sorry." He cupped her face in his hands, "You deserve so much better." He whispered, "You deserve to be happy." His lips gently touched her, showing her a gesture of his kindness, his understanding.  
  
But there was something he hadn't counted on. Skye looked up into his eyes and then shifted her focus to his lips, he knew what she was going to do and he wanted to stop her, but it was too late, her lips were on his and he didn't have the willpower to pull away.  
  
TBC.....................  
  
Did you really think that I could let Carly double cross Skye with Faith? Not in a million years! I picture Sage as played by the original in this story, but I guess you could picture her however you like. Please, please, please review and if you have any ideas I'd like to hear those too!!!! 


	21. Damage Control

Damage Control  
  
Skye wrapped her arms around Luis' neck, pulling him closer to her. His hands grabbed her arms in attempt to push her away, but she continued to hold on tighter. She was forceful in her kisses, giving him no choice but to respond. Her tiny gasps weren't moans of pleasure, but rather whimpers of suppressed sobs. Luis could fell the moisture on his face from her fallen tears.  
  
Luis successfully pushed her away the second time. He held his ex-wife at arms length and looked into her swollen, red eyes, seeing the tears that he had felt when she was kissing him. Instead of trying to find words to comfort her, he simply pulled her against him, holding her tightly while she sobbed into his shoulder. Several minutes had passed and he was sure that she had gathered her thoughts.  
  
"Antoinette, we both know that this isn't the answer to your problems, baby. This would only make things worse." Luis told her, softly, "You need to think before you act."  
  
She pulled her head up and looked at him, innocently, "I thought you said that you wanted me?"  
  
"I'll always want you." He gently touched her face, "You know that, but things have changed and you're no longer my wife, you're Sonny's."  
  
"I told you that Sonny and I are over." She insisted, continuing to cry, "We're through, nothing lasts forever."  
  
"You and Sonny are far from over." Luis told her, "Besides, do you really think that I could take advantage of a crying woman?" He asked her, smiling.  
  
His words brought a brief smile to her face, "It doesn't change what I've done."  
  
"That it may not." Luis agreed, "But right now the only thing you need to do is figure out where to go from here with your actions. You can add fuel to the fire or you can let the flame burn out."  
  
"Why stop now?" Skye asked, "I can't reverse in of my actions, so why should I stop? Everything has been set into motion, so many sacrifices have been made. I don't want to look back and realize that everything I put into this, everything I did that wrecked my family and my marriage was done for nothing. If I stop now, I've lost twice."  
  
"Then you have to decide your next move." Luis told her, "If you don't hurry up and get everything over with and out in the open, things are going to explode in your face."  
  
"Luis." Skye hesitated, "There's something that you don't know."  
  
"What's that?" He asked, concerned, "Did something happen?"  
  
She looked at the ground, "I shot Faith Roscoe."  
  
"Well, I guess that's one way to take out the competition." Luis laughed. "Kill your alliances."  
  
Skye shook her head although she continued to hold it down, "She didn't die."  
  
"What?" Luis asked, lifting her chin, forcing eye contact.  
  
"I shot her twice." She told him, "But she lived, she's at General Hospital in Port Charles, recovering."  
  
"You shot her but didn't kill her?" Luis asked, "You're as good as dead, I would cut my losses, give her whatever it is that she wants and get the hell out of Oz, Dorothy."  
  
Skye gasped, "You just told me to make a decision and I told you I wanted to move forward." She told him, frantically, "You said that you would help me out."  
  
"That's before I found out that you tried to kill Faith."  
  
"Why does that make a difference?" Skye asked, annoyed by his sudden change in behavior, "Why?"  
  
"Because now Faith has power over you and she's going to play you every step of the way." Luis explained, "Unless you get rid of her."  
  
"There's something else you should know." Skye began, "Because of me......"  
  
He interrupted her, "Come on Skye, just get it out. Because of you...what?" He asked, "Does this have anything to do with Faith?"  
  
"More less." Skye told him, "Um, Faith had Sage kidnapped and took her back to Port Charles."  
  
"What?" Luis questioned in disbelief, "How could that possibly happen when she was here?"  
  
"There's more." She insisted, interrupting him, "She put Sage in some sort of sound proof room and chained her to the wall."  
  
Luis' eyes grew wide with shock, "That bitch. Where does she get off involving innocent children?" Luis asked a little too loudly, "Where's Sage now?"  
  
"She's in Port Charles with my parents." Skye told him, "Carly got her out and Lorenzo and I are going to take care of Zander, the guy who led Carly to Sage."  
  
"I should be there."  
  
"No, Luis, you can't." She said, sternly, "You know you can't it will put everything out in the open."  
  
"Faith can't get away with this." Luis reminded her, "And I think that Sage would be better off here with me."  
  
Skye just looked at him, "I'm sorry you feel that way, but Sage is my daughter too and she's safe in Port Charles. Besides, everyone thinks that you're dead, Luis, how's it going to look if I just send her back here?" Skye questioned him, "What are you trying to say Luis, that I'm a bad parent? That I don't love Sage?"  
  
"I'm just saying that you would never ever put Isabella in danger."  
  
"I would never put any of my children in danger." Skye said, defensively, "I love them."  
  
"Antoinette.......Skye, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to come out like that. It's just that I've only seen her a few times in the last few months with everything that's going on and......she's my only child."  
  
"It's okay, you're upset, I understand." She told him, softly, "I get it."  
  
"Faith can't get away with this."  
  
"I don't intent to let her." Skye told him, firmly, "But I need your help."  
  
Luis knew that nothing was going to stop her, "Just name it."  
  
"I need manpower. I need people who will take orders from me."  
  
He didn't even have to think about it, "Consider it done."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jason Morgan, you're under arrest for violating your bail." The officer cuffed him and escorted him out of the room.  
  
"Did you call the police on him?" Lorenzo asked her.  
  
Faith just looked at him.  
  
"Not a smart move." He told her, seriously, "You just dodged a huge bullet tonight, literally. He's going on come back and finished what he started tonight when you least expect it."  
  
"I never said I called them."  
  
"You never said you didn't."  
  
"Then I guess you'll never know." Faith taunted, "Besides it doesn't matter now." She said, relaxing back in her bed, "Why are you here? Are you concerned for my well being or are you just here to fool around with me?"  
  
"I'm here because I want to know something about Skye."  
  
Faith rolled her eyes, "You've come to the wrong person."  
  
"I've come to the right person." Lorenzo said sternly, "Tell me about your connections to her."  
  
"Well...." Faith began, "I'll tell you but you'll never believe me."  
  
"Try me." He challenged.  
  
"Skye came to me about a year ago while she was here in Port Charles, she was about six months pregnant and told me she needed my help, she wanted to clear Sonny from the business so that their family could be safe and normal. At first I hesitated and then I decided that I could use it to my advantage." Faith explained.  
  
She waited a few seconds before she continued, "I was going to help Skye and then turn it all over to Sonny and watch his perfect life crumble, but then I got a better idea. I was suppose to have someone shoot at Sonny and Skye, but I had my gunman aim to kill her, he fired four rounds and one went into her chest."  
  
"Does she know that you were trying to kill her?" He asked her, looking up.  
  
"No." Faith answered honestly, "It looked like an accident."  
  
"Why would you kill her?"  
  
"Because that would be the best way to bring Sonny down." Faith whispered, "By killing his wife."  
  
"You're some piece of work."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye walked through the doors of the Quartermaine Mansion, she quietly made her way into the den, where she found Carly sitting at Edward's desk.  
  
"It's about time you got here." Carly responded, "You're late."  
  
Skye took off her coat and laid it across the back of the sofa, "I was a little delayed."  
  
Carly got up and walked over towards her, "We have to talk, a lot of things have happened in the past few days."  
  
They both took a seat on the couch, "I went to see Faith in the hospital." Carly started, "I told her that I was on her side, that I planned to double cross you and that I would work with her anyway I could to bring you down."  
  
Skye nodded, "Did she buy it?"  
  
"It took a little while to convince her." Carly admitted, "I told her that I had no part in what happened in her shooting and that I thought you should be reprimanded for your actions."  
  
"So that convinced her?" She asked Carly, "She truly believes that you're on her side?"  
  
"There was a catch, I told her that I would do anything to prove myself to her, so I met Zander on the docks and he blindfolded me and took me to the Panic Room where I found Sage."  
  
"I know." Skye told her, "Sage told me and thank you Carly, I thought she was at home in Venezuela and I was wrong, but you found her and made sure she was safe."  
  
"The Mother in me reacted first." Carly said softly, "I was going to follow through and then come back for her, but I couldn't.....I couldn't leave her there like that. I knocked Zander out and Sage and I got the hell out of there. Zander's chained to the wall and I told Sage that you and Lorenzo would take care of him."  
  
"And we will, no one hurts my family and gets away with it." Skye assured her, "Especially not Faith."  
  
"I'll do whatever I can to help you." Carly told her, "When I was talking to Faith, Jason knocked on the door. I had to hide in the bathroom and when he left I came back out. She could have given me up, but she didn't, so I know that she believes me."  
  
"Can you keep her convinced that you're still on her side?"  
  
"Why?" Carly asked, "We've got Sage and Zander's in the panic room, what's she going to think when he doesn't show up?"  
  
"It doesn't matter." Skye responded flatly, "Just tell her that Zander brought you back, don't let her know that Sage is with us and she'll never know the difference."  
  
"Let's hope not."  
  
"Double cross is a very dirty game." Skye told her, "Are you sure that you're ready?"  
  
Carly smiled, deviously, "If this is what it takes to get even, let the games begin."  
  
"This is it Caroline, we can walk away with everything or we can walk away with nothing." Skye said, holding back her emotions, "I've come to far to quit now."  
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
"I think you should just walk away and let me handle this."  
  
"No." Carly told her, sternly, "We're in this together, from the beginning, I'm not about to walk away now after everything that's happened and leave you to take the fall. We're partners in crime, Antoinette. If we can't count on each other, who else is there?"  
  
Skye nodded, "This is going to be World War three."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours later Skye walked down the docks, patiently waiting for Lorenzo, he startled her when she stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Skye, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"That's quite alright." She said, smiling "You're on time as always."  
  
"It's one of my best qualities." He commented, "Did you find Sage?"  
  
"No, but Carly did. Faith had her kidnapped." Skye went on to explain to him exactly what happened with Sage's kidnapping.  
  
"How did Carly know where to find her?"  
  
"She made a deal with Faith."  
  
"Was that a smart move?" Lorenzo asked, "It's Faith Roscoe that you're messing around with, not some sweet  
  
"It doesn't matter now."  
  
"Skye, Jason came to see Faith in the hospital when I was there and she told him that the gun she was shot with was in the bottom of the harbor."  
  
She just looked at him, not knowing what else to do.  
  
"Faith told him that you were the one who shot her."  
  
"Did Jason find the gun?"  
  
"No, but I did, I barely got to it before he did. I was listening outside the door when Jason was holding her at gun point, he didn't believe her, but eventually he left to check. I added up the pieces and figured out what was going on."  
  
She was silent.  
  
"Skye, what's going on with you?" Lorenzo asked, "Are things so bad and it's come down to this? Faith told me about your partnership and how things had spiraled out of control."  
  
He waited for her to respond, "Aren't you going to say anything?"  
  
Skye looked up at him, "How can I when there's nothing left to say?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jason sat in the interrogation room, waiting for his attorney. He was handcuffed to the table and all thanks to Faith Roscoe. He knew better than to leave her there why he went in search in some sort of bogus theory, he knew better to think, even if it was for just a second, that Skye would have tried to kill her.  
  
The door was thrown open and Sonny came walking in. He was dressed in a suit and tie and most surprisingly, no handcuffs were around his wrists.  
  
Jason just looked at him in disbelief, "You're out?"  
  
"And I'm going to get you out." Sonny assured him, "I'm just waiting for the paperwork to go through."  
  
"How?" Jason asked, "The trial is another two weeks away."  
  
"Well, it was quite easy...." He began, "Considering that I set everything up."  
  
TBC.....................  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	22. The Setup

The Setup   
  
  
  
Skye just looked at Lorenzo, but there was no way she could explain her actions to him . . . or anyone for that matter. What could she possibly tell him when there was nothing left to say? And he just stood there, waiting for her to give him a detailed answer about actions and morals.   
  
"You should just go ahead and confess." Lorenzo suggested, "And If you're in trouble I'll help you get out."  
  
"It's not that simple Lorenzo, I wish it was." Skye said regretfully, "I've made so many mistakes and now I have to deal with them on my own."  
  
He gently touched her face, "Skye, I don't think this is something you are going to be able to fix on your own."  
  
  
  
"I'm a survivor." Skye insisted, moving his hand, "I'll be fine."  
  
Lorenzo laughed in the midst of it all, "You haven't changed Skye, still looking for the fairytale ending where the prince rides in on his white horse and rescues the damsel in distress and they ride off together happily ever after into the sunset." He shook his head, "Things may have worked out in the past but I wouldn't count on it, not now, the stakes are too high."  
  
"I know what's at stake and that's why I've already prepared to bow out gracefully." Skye told him, "I've already made the biggest mistake of all, I let Faith live." She mumbled, "And now I've lost everything."  
  
"So you're going to continue on this destructive path?"  
  
"I've got nothing to lose, Lorenzo, don't you understand that?" She questioned, "How can my actions are destructive if I don't have anything left to destroy?"  
  
"What about your children?"  
  
"Sonny will take them from me in a heartbeat."  
  
"So what do you plan to do now?" Lorenzo questioned, "Kill Faith and anyone else that gets in your way?"  
  
Skye gave him an icy look, then turned and walked away, knowing she was right, there was nothing left to say.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, everything at the Quartermaine Mansion was deadly silent. Skye and Sage sat across from each other in the dining room awaiting breakfast.   
  
"Aren't you going to tell me what happened?" Sage questioned her Mother.  
  
"Nothing happened." Skye told her in a long breath.  
  
"Then why did Faith Roscoe grab me?" She asked, "Something had to happen."  
  
"It's complicated."  
  
"It's complicated? That's all I get? Sage asked, outraged, "Don't you think I deserve an explanation on why I was kidnaped and held against my will?"  
  
"Of course you deserve an explanation." Skye told her truthfully. "But you're looking for a simple answer and I haven't got one."  
  
"Fine, just tell me this, did it have anything to do with Daddy?"  
  
"Sage, please keep your voice down, no one can know that your Father is alive right now."  
  
"Then it was because of Daddy." Sage concluded.  
  
Skye couldn't lie to her daughter, "No, what happened had nothing to do with Luis."  
  
"This isn't fair." Sage yelled.  
  
"Lower your voice, young lady." Skye instructed, "Life isn't fair Sage. This is just one of those times where it's difficult to explain things to you." She confessed, "It's business."  
  
"Business?" Sage asked, "That is such bull shit. Why can't Daddy and Uncle Lorenzo and Sonny all have normal jobs like you and the Quartermaines? They're the ones that always make things so difficult and then the rest of us have to suffer."  
  
"The rest of us?"  
  
"Yeah." Sage said slowly, "Our whole family. Just because Max and Zach don't realize right now what's going on doesn't mean that they won't stumble across it eventually."  
  
Skye nodded, "Like you did."  
  
"I caught on very quickly." She confessed, "My Father is an international arms dealer and everyone knows it, they know where all the money comes from. But I always felt better by saying that my Mother was a fashion designer, making her money legit."  
  
"Sage, I'm not going to argue with you about this. But I will tell you that people do what they know, and what Luis does isn't all bad, what Sonny does isn't all bad either. Risk comes with any job, Mom takes a big risk every day at the hospital, operating on people."  
  
"You think because you've been around this most of your life you have to find some way to justify it to me."  
  
"I'm not giving you justification." Skye said sternly, "I'm giving you the facts."  
  
"Yeah, Mom, the facts as you choose to see them." Sage got up and stormed out of the dining room passing Monica along the way. "Morning Sage, did you sleep well?"  
  
Sage gave her a slight smile, "Yeah, I guess."   
  
Monica entered the dining room and sat down in the seat that Sage had vacated.  
  
"This is so hard, Mom."   
  
"What's that?" Monica questioned, pouring herself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Having a teenager." Skye answered, "They're so rebellious and think that they know everything."  
  
Monica laughed, "And just think you have to do this four more times." She joked.  
  
"Oh, don't remind me." Skye laughed, "It's hard enough with one, I can't imagine three at the same time, I don't know how you did it. And two of us weren't even yours."  
  
"You became my child the first day you entered this house." Monica told her, "As did Jason. I admire you so much for doing the same with Sage."  
  
"Sage was so young when Luis and I married, but hell I was so young." She admitted, "Everything just fell into place, before he had to go and be such a pompous ass."  
  
"Try not to focus on the past." Monica told her from experience, "Don't open up old wounds when you've got so much here with Sonny and your children."  
  
"You're right." Skye told her, "I have to focus on the future."  
  
"How long is Sage off from school?"  
  
"Two weeks." Skye replied.  
  
"I'm glad you brought her back with you."  
  
She smiled, "Me too."   
  
Alan entered the dining room and sat down beside his wife, "Good morning, Skye."  
  
"Morning Daddy." She responded, trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"What time do you have to be at work this morning?" Alan asked Monica.  
  
"I have a surgery scheduled for eleven, but first I have to examine Faith Roscoe before she's discharged." She answered, looking around the dining room, "Where the hell is breakfast?"  
  
"I'm starving." Dillon said as he entered the dining, "Where's the food?"  
  
"Reginald." Skye yelled, "Everyone's getting restless in here."  
  
"I'm on my way, Mrs. Corinthos." Reginald called back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After breakfast everyone was off their separate ways leaving the house empty, except for the soft, warm laughter that filled the den. Skye was sitting on a fuzzy blanket in the middle of the floor playing with her daughter. She waved the stuffed puppy in front of Isabella, catching her attention and causing the baby to laugh.  
  
"Do you like that Isabella?" Skye asked laughing, "I tell you what, when you get a little older, we'll get you a real puppy."  
  
Skye handed Isabella the stuffed animal, which she instinctively put up to her mouth.  
  
"No, no." she said, pulling the animal away from the baby's mouth, "We don't chew on the puppy."  
  
Skye brushed her hand over her daughter's hair, "Uh oh, I think your hair is turning red." Isabella cooed, "Yeah, what do you think Daddy's going to say about that? He'll have another fiery redhead to put up with."   
  
She picked the baby up off the rug and stood up, "Oh, my, look at all these toys, I don't think Alice and Reginald are going to appreciate this mess." Skye sat down on the sofa, holding her daughter close to her, "Mommy loves you." she whispered to her daughter, "I've done a lot of things that I shouldn't have and I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you sweetheart, or your brothers, things are going to change, not because I want them too but because they have to. It's all for the best." A few tears began to slip down her cheek and she quickly wiped them away, "I'm so sorry." She murmured over and over.  
  
Carly entered the den, "Did a tornado hit in here?"  
  
"No, I've decided to turn the livingroom into a toy shop." Skye joked.  
  
Carly laughed, "I'm sure Edward's going to love that."   
  
Skye bounced the baby on her lap, "Did you get everything done?"  
  
"Yes, I ran all my errands." She picked up the newspaper off the desk and walked over to the couch, "Are the kids off to school?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think that they like going to school here....." Skye was interrupted by the ringing of the phone.   
  
"I'll get it." Carly volunteered, she got up and picked the phone up off the desk, "Quartermaine's."  
  
"Carly, it's Jax, Skye's shipment has just arrived does she want me to unpack it?"  
  
"No, Skye and I are on our way."  
  
"We are?" Skye asked from the sofa.  
  
"Yes, we are." Carly confirmed, "I'll see you in a bit." She placed the phone back on the receiver, "That was Jax, he said that our shipment has arrived."  
  
Skye stood up, "I'll take Isabella to Alice and then we can go."  
  
Twenty minutes later, they stood in the back room, unpacking the fabric.  
  
"Where's the product?" Carly asked.  
  
Skye walked over and looked out the door, making sure that Jax was out of sight, she then closed the door and locked it, "It's in the mannequins heads."  
  
Carly laughed, "No, seriously."  
  
"I'm serious." she confirmed, "I was desperate and it was the only thing I could think of."  
  
Carly untied the scarf off the first mannequin and let it fall to the floor, she then grabbed the head, trying to pull it off, while Skye watched in amusement, "A little help here, Skye."   
  
"All you had to do was just ask." Skye said as he pressed her weight down on the mannequin's shoulders while Carly ripped the head off, "Aren't we aggressive?"  
  
"Damn right." Carly commented as she pulled the bags of cocaine out of the mannequin's head, carefully placing them on the table beside her while Skye worked on the second one.  
  
"I was thinking that we could screw over a whole handful of people." Skye said out of the blue.  
  
"Oh, sounds like fun, what'd you have in mind."  
  
"I think that we should take part of the product and plant it on Lorenzo, that way Caprice will come after him and they'll cancel each other out and then plant some on Faith like we originally intended."  
  
Carly nodded as she helped Skye with the third mannequin, "Then we'll take what's left and plant it on Sonny and Jason, because it's going to look kinda funny if they're the only game in town that isn't involved."  
  
"Making them look guilty as hell." Skye concluded.  
  
"Unless." Carly started, "We want them to look guilty."  
  
They both pondered the thought for several long silent seconds and then just stood there looking at each other, "It's your call, Carly."  
  
"Then I say that we plant the drugs in the warehouse, because if we don't then fingers are going to point to Sonny and Jason and they'll know they're innocent and then they'll figure out that we're the ones behind it and we'll lose everything."   
  
"You're not going to lose anything Carly." Skye promised, "Now, we have to hurry up and plant the drugs on Faith because she's being released from the hospital this afternoon."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye slowly made her way into the courthouse, she walked the long narrow hallway down to the attorney's offices. She paused briefly outside the door before knocking, then waited for what felt like an eternity. Finally the door opened, "Skye, please come in." She stepped inside and the door was closed behind her.  
  
Skye took a seat across from her attorney at the conference table, "I want to file for divorce."  
  
Alexis sat down across from her, completely shocked, "A divorce?"  
  
"Yes." Skye said slowly, "Why else would I obtain your services?"  
  
"I don't know." Alexis told her, "I thought that you wanted to draw up some paperwork regarding your business ties with Jax."  
  
"I'm not worried about my business ties with Jax, he's sleeping with my Aunt, I've got all my security right there." Skye responded, trying to shake the mental images, "Anyway, can you draw up the papers?"  
  
"Of course. So you'll be going after child support, what about alimony?"  
  
"I don't need Sonny's money, with the Quartermaine's and Skye Blue Designs I'm more than set for life." Skye told her.  
  
"Not even child support?" She asked as she made notes on her pad of paper.  
  
Skye shook her head, "That won't be necessary, I want to give Sonny custody of the children, the only thing I'm asking for is visitation rights."  
  
Alexis looked up from what she was writing, she noticed that the look on Skye's face was blank, "Skye, do you know what you're doing?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes, my marriage is over."  
  
"So you and Sonny have discussed the terms?"  
  
"Not exactly." Skye confessed, "I just want to make a clean break Alexis, before this gets ugly."  
  
"Why now Skye?" Alexis asked, "Why after almost eleven years of marriage and four children are you deciding to walk away?"  
  
"It's complicated, things have changed and I've mistakes that I know I can't take back, things that Sonny would never forgive me for and I don't want to put my children through a war because of something I did, they shouldn't be made to pay for my mistakes." Skye wiped her fallen tears, "Neither should Sonny."  
  
"What sort of things?" she questioned, "Did you have an affair?"  
  
Skye let out a soft laugh, "Oh, I wish those were the circumstances."  
  
"I'll take that as a 'no' then."  
  
"How soon can you draw up the papers?"  
  
"Well, I'll see what I can do and then I'll get back to you." Alexis explained, "But I'm going to wait twenty four hours because I think that you should sleep on this, you might feel differently in the morning."  
  
"What I feel doesn't have a damn thing to do with it." she told her, "I don't want to give up my children, but I've left myself no other choice."  
  
"Skye, what exactly is going on?" Alexis asked, trying to show concern.  
  
"You'll know in time." Skye said simply, "Everyone will."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Carly stood outside of Faith's apartment door, she knocked lightly a few times then reached into her pocket and took out a key, "Just one of the quirks of being in the Quartermaine family." She mumbled to herself as she opened the door and looked around to make sure that no one saw her. Slipping inside she flipped on the lights and shut the door behind her.  
  
"Now." She began, "Where's the best place to plant drugs on a Mob boss? If I were Faith...." Carly shuddered, "Oh....that's a scary thought."   
  
She surveyed the room, walking over to the desk she opened up the top door, "No, too obvious." she shut it back and walked down the hallway into the bedroom, where she pulled open several drawers before she found the one she had been searching for, she opened her purse and pulled out several bags of cocaine and stuffed them inside, covering them with Faith's black lingerie and then shut the drawer.  
  
Carly carefully slipped out of the room and into the elevator.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall to Lorenzo's door. One of his goons was guarding the door, "Is Lorenzo in?"  
  
"No, Mr. Alcazar is out on business."  
  
"Oh....." Skye sighed, "Do you know when he'll be back?"  
  
"It shouldn't be much longer."  
  
"Well, I really needed to talk to him about something important."  
  
"Would you like to wait for him inside Mrs. Corinthos?"  
  
"Actually, I'm kind of pressed for time, I have to pick up my sons from school." Skye explained, "I'll just step in long enough to leave him a note, could you make sure he gets it as soon as he gets in?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." He opened the door and allowed her to enter, then pulled it shut behind her.  
  
Skye made sure that she was totally alone, she sat her purse down on the desk and took out her gloves, she quickly slipped them on and removed the bags of cocaine from her purse, she walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. She opened the cookie jar and poured the contents onto the counter top, stuffed the bags inside and covered the top with cookies. The remainder of the cookies were trashed and she brushed the counter top off with a dish towel.  
  
Quickly she made her way back into the living room, removed her gloves and put them away and then pulled a pre written letter from her jacket pocket. She grabbed a pen off of his desk and wrote his name on the side and then picked up her purse and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later Skye walked through the front door of the Quartermaine Mansion.  
  
"Carly?" She heard Skye call out.  
  
"I'm over here."   
  
"Did you get everything set up?" she asked, walking toward her.  
  
"Yeah, I planted the product in Faith's lingerie drawer." Carly told her, "I planted the rest in a crate of coffee at the warehouse."  
  
"I planted Lorenzo's in a cookie jar."  
  
Carly let out a slight laugh, "Let's just hope he doesn't get a craving for a cookie."  
  
Skye laughed too, "Let's hope. Now the only thing we have to do is alert the police."  
  
"So, call detective Duncan."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"You know him, I don't." Carly told her, "Besides, isn't he a crooked cop?"  
  
"Not so much crooked as driven." she explained, "He's very into his job."  
  
"Then he's the person we want."  
  
Skye took her cell phone out of her pocket, blocked her number from being traced and dialed the number to the PCPD, "Yes, I'd like to speak to Detective Ross Duncan." she moved the phone away from her ear, "I'm being transferred."  
  
"Are you going to give the tip anonymously?"   
  
"You think I should?" Skye asked, "Maybe you should talk to him, he'll know my voice."  
  
Carly took the phone out of her hand and placed it next to her ear, "What is taking forever." she complained, "It's the PCPD, not the NYPD, you think there were solving hundreds of crimes."  
  
"Patience is a virtue." Skye reminded her.  
  
"Yeah and the PCPD is the biggest bunch of freaking id......" she was caught off guard by hearing a voice, "Is this Detective Ross Duncan?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." He answered, "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I'd like to report a crime."  
  
Ross sat down at his desk and picked up his pen, "Go ahead." He instructed.  
  
"Faith Roscoe and Lorenzo Alcazar are plotting a drug rave at the Cellar, the club that Mrs. Roscoe owns."   
  
"Do you know when the rave is scheduled?"  
  
"It just know that the drugs are of high quality and that part of them are being stored at their residence for safe keeping."  
  
Ross made a few more notes, "Thank you Ma'am, I'll be right on it."  
  
Carly turned Skye's phone off and handed it back to her, "Do you think that worked?"  
  
"Like a charm." she smiled, "Now what about Caprice?"  
  
"I'm not concerned about him right now, we've got bigger fish to fry."  
  
"So everything's covered? Skye asked.  
  
"Our insurance lies in the drugs that were planted here, so I think we've more than covered our tracks." Carly commented, "Which all for the best, we don't have much time with Sonny and Jason's trial only being a week away."  
  
"Where is Jason?" Skye asked, "I haven't seen him since I returned."  
  
Carly didn't know how to explain, she hesitated for a few seconds, "Um.......Jason was becoming a problem and interfering with the Faith factor, so I reported him to the Italian Authorities and they picked him up on violating his bail."  
  
"Oh." she sighed, "That was a good move."  
  
"Really, because I feel terrible about it." she confessed, "I don't want to hurt Jason."  
  
"You didn't hurt him, Carly, you protected him."  
  
"He's not going to see it that way."  
  
"He never has to find out." Skye said reassuring her, "Ever."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sonny sat comfortably behind his desk, sorting out some of the things that had happened while he was in prison, when he heard a light knock at his door.  
  
"Come in." He called.  
  
The door slowly opened and when he looked up his eyes met Faith's.  
  
"I hope I'm not disturbing you." She shut the door behind her and then walked over to his desk, "But I was in the neighbor hood......"  
  
"You were in the neighborhood?" He questioned, "I live in another country, so why are you here? What do you want?"  
  
"What makes you think I want anything?" she asked, hopping up on his desk.   
  
"Because I know you and I know how you work."  
  
"You're right." Faith agreed, "I've come to warn you."  
  
"Warn me?" He asked, really not in the mood to put up with her, "Faith, what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"You haven't heard?" Faith asked, trying to sound innocent.  
  
"Heard what Faith?" Sonny asked, "I'm not in the mood to play games with you."  
  
"About your precious little wife."  
  
Now she had caught his attention, "What about Skye?"  
  
"She shot me."   
  
Sonny laughed, he was actually amused by her and her tactics, "Did you deserve it?"  
  
"This isn't funny." Faith warned, "Your wife tried to kill me, she shot me on the Port Charles pier."  
  
Sonny's dark eyes burnt into hers, "Your lying."  
  
"Am I?" Faith questioned, casually, "I guess I could be.....then again, I could be telling the truth."  
  
"If Skye came after you then there was a good reason, Faith. Did you threaten her?"  
  
"No." Faith told him, "She and I were working together until one morning I woke up and found a knife in my back."  
  
"Why are you coming to me now?"  
  
"Because I've been shot." Faith yelled, "I laid in the freaking hospital bed forever and do you know the ironic part?"  
  
"What's that?" Sonny asked, knowing that she was going to tell him anyway.  
  
"Your wife tried to kill me and her Mother is the one who saved my life." Faith pointed out, "But, I must warn you, Skye's going to set you up, she probably already has and you just haven't figured it out yet."  
  
He still didn't believe her, "What makes you so confident?"   
  
"Because I saw Skye on the docks that night with another man." she whispered, "See that's why she shot me, she was afraid I was going to tell about her infidelity and then her picture perfect life and her picture perfect marriage would all come crashing down on top of her."  
  
"You're lying." Sonny yelled again , he didn't want to believe it but after his last conversation with Skye and her telling him that she was going to file for divorce, he started to doubt his wife.  
  
"I'm not lying." Faith simple answered.  
  
"Then who was it?" He demanded to know, "Who did you see Skye with on the docks that night?"  
  
Faith smiled, "A cop."   
  
Sonny stood up so he was eye to eye with her.  
  
"A cop." Faith repeated, "Don't you see Sonny, Skye has betrayed you in the worst possible way. She formed an unholy alliance with me, one of your worst enemies, so I guess she isn't the most loyal person in the world. And then, to top it all off she snuggles up to some cop, telling him about your criminal activities and her wildest fantasies while they're getting all hot and sweaty between the sheets."   
  
He looked as if the top of his head was going to blow off, "What's his name?" He yelled, "What's the cop's name?"  
  
"Detective Ross Duncan." She waited for him to react, "So.......the question remains, what are you going to do?"  
  
Sonny grabbed her by the waist, pulling her off the desk and against his body, "I'm going to get revenge." He mumbled right before he covered her mouth with his.  
  
TBC....................  
  
Previews for Chapter 23  
  
Skye and Sonny come face to face.  
  
A war begins  
  
Someone is shot  
  
{A.N: I know that I haven't updated in like forever but, I've had some family issues and have just overcome a serious bout of writers block. So if this chapter sucks then I'm sorry, I had to set everything up for the next one, which I promise is going to be explosive. Thanks for the continued support and please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	23. Double Cross

Double Cross

  
  


Skye opened the front door of her Villa and made her way inside, she dropped her purse on the fainting couch and picked up the mail off the table beside it.

"Bill, bill, letter, bill, letter, catalog.........nothing as usual." She threw it back on the table and went down the hall and into living room. She walked over to the bar, picked up a glass and began putting ice in it, then preceded to fill it half full with scotch. Noticing the light on down the hall, she walked down and into Sonny's office. 

"Johnny?" Skye called out.

There was no answer, so she walked over to the desk and sat down in Sonny's chair. She took a few sips of scotch before sitting the glass down, she flipped through his appointment book and through a file laying on top his desk, then she picked up the phone and hit the speed dial button.

Edward picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Grandfather, it's Skye."

"Skye where are you?" Edward asked, concerned.

"I'm at home." she replied, taking a sip of her drink.

He didn't follow her, "Then why are you calling the den?"

"No, Grandfather." she laughed, "I'm at home in Italy."

"Why in God's name are you there?"

"Because this is where I live." Skye told him, "I some business to take care of."

"Oh." she heard him mumble.

"Where's Max?" she asked.

"He's watching TV." Edward informed her, "Max." He called, holding out the phone, "Your Mother's on the phone."

Max took the phone from his great-grandfather, "Hi, Mom."

"Hi, Honey, how was school today?"

"It was okay." He answered, "Where are you?"

"I'm at home." she told him, flipping through the file in front of her, "There are some things that I have to take care of, I'll be back in a few days."

"I want to go home too." Max confessed to his Mother, "Things are different here."

"I know they are. You'll be home soon." she promised. 

Skye walked out of Sonny's office and headed for the back stairwell.

Max was silent for several seconds, "I made a new friend today."

"You did?" Skye asked, reaching the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, his name is Cory."

"See, you're making friends already." she said, trying to soothe him, "Did Zach like school?" 

"Yeah, he got to play outside today. I wish I was in the second grade like him, I have way too much homework."

"Well, look at it this way, one day he'll be in the fifth grade and have to do the exact same thing." She replied as she opened her bedroom door.

"Yeah, I guess it's only fair." Max added.

"Skye looked over at the bed and noticed that someone was in it, she walked over to the edge, "Sonny?" 

"Max, honey, I'm going to have to call you back." Skye whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too Mom, bye."

"Bye." She turned the phone off and placed it on the bench at the end of the bed, "Sonny?" She moved closer to him, "Sonny?"

"Yeah?" He mumbled, half asleep.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and moved him toward her, "Sonny, wake up."

When his body turned over, she realized that he wasn't alone, she jerked her hand off of him and took a step back in horror. "Oh, my God." she gasped.

Sonny opened his eyes to find Skye standing near the bed, "Skye." He called, "What are you doing here?"

She just looked at him, unable to speak.

"Skye."

"I'm sorry I interrupted you." she told him when she finally found her voice, "I'm just came to get my things." 

Faith was awoken by the sound of voices, she leaned up on her elbows, "What's going on here?"

"Nothing." Skye replied, turning completely pale. "I was just leaving." She turned to leave but then spun around, "I hope you were gentle with her Sonny, she was just recently shot." she added bitterly.

She practically ran out of the bedroom, down the main stairs and into the parlor, "Johnny." She screamed, "I need to get to the airport." Skye grabbed her purse off the couch and headed for the door with Johnny only a few steps behind her.

Five minutes later Skye was boarding her private plane, where she remained silent the entire time. She just sat there. Slinging back drink after drink trying to wash away the mental image of Sonny and Faith, but no matter how hard she tried they kept flashing in front of her.

When the plane finally landed in Port Charles Skye slowly made her way off and into the awaiting limo which took her directly to the Quartermaine's. Reginald opened the door and even offered to get her bags but she just walked past him, dazed. 

"Skye?" Carly called, reaching the bottom of the stairs. "Skye?" She called again. She knew something was wrong, but Skye's back was to her and she couldn't read her expression. She took her hand and led her into the living room, shutting the door promptly behind her. 

"Are you all right?"

Skye turned to face Carly, she bit her lip, thinking she could suppress her cries, but it was too late, she burst out into loud sobs as tears glided easily down her cheeks. Carly wrapped her arms around her, knowing that the best thing to do was let her cry, she gently rubbed Skye's back trying to soothe her. 

"It's over." Skye cried, desperately, "My life is over."

"What happened?" Carly asked. "Whatever it is, I think you've had entirely too much to drink." she observed.

She pulled out of Carly's embrace and walked toward the couch, where Carly followed her. She sat down, she was trying to bring herself to explain what she saw. 

Carly sat down beside her and took her hand, "Skye, what is it?"

"Sonny." she mumbled.

"Is there something wrong with him?"

Skye shook her head, "I went to the Villa and he was there." she slurred. 

"He's out of prison?"

"Yeah." Skye told her, "I didn't know he was there." 

"Did he catch you doing something?"

"No." Skye sobbed, "He was in bed." There was a long pause before she added, "With Faith."

Carly didn't know what to say, "Why?" was the only thing she could think of.

"I don't know." Skye said, wiping her eyes, "But they were together and he didn't even try to explain what was going on. He had his arms wrapped around her." Skye recalled, "In our bed." She covered her face with her hands, her crying was uncontrollable.

Carly moved Skye's hands away from her face, "Hey." She moved closer to her, wrapping her arms around Skye, she stroked her hair softly, "Just let it all out."

"How can he do this to me?" Skye asked, "How can our marriage and our children mean so little that he would throw it all away on that nasty psycho slut Faith?"

"Maybe she drugged him." Carly suggested, "Faith always plays dirty."

Skye nodded, "That's true." she admitted, "I just don't understand him being passive like this."

Carly wiped away a few of her fallen tears, "Did you talk to Sonny at all?"

"He asked me what I was doing there." Skye told her, "I was on the phone with Max when I realized that Sonny was there and I hung up, but when I walked over to the bed, I saw that he wasn't alone." 

"Do you think that maybe Faith told him about what we were up to?"

"No." She sniffled, "If she had, he would have came here and we would have had it out. I don't know, maybe he's been seeing her for years and I was just too stupid to figure it out."

"You know that he hasn't been." Carly said, trying to assure her.

"I think that it would just be easier to accept if they had this ongoing affair." Skye could still the image of them lying together in bed, "I think I'm going to be sick." She announced as she got up off the couch and headed to the bathroom.

Carly was standing outside the bathroom door, she glanced up at the clock in the hall. Skye had been in there for fifteen minutes now. She lightly knocked on the door with her knuckles, "Skye, are you all right?"

There was no answer. "Skye?" she called again. Still, there was nothing. She placed her hand on the knob and slowly turned it, pushing it open. "Skye." Carly said in a faint whisper as she lowered herself to the cold tiled floor where Skye was laying. "Monica." she screamed, "Monica."

Carly brushed the hair back out of Skye's face, "I'm so sorry you seen them together."

Monica came through the bathroom door, "Carly is something.........." she trailed off when she saw Skye laying across the floor, she knelt down beside her and felt her neck for a pulse. "It's a little tacky." she observed, "What happened?"

"She was upset, she said she felt sick." Carly explained to her mother-in-law.

"She's been drinking." Monica concluded. "Can you get me a cold cloth?"

"Sure."

Monica pulled her daughter up, placing Skye's head in her lap, Carly handed her the washcloth which she placed over Skye's forehead, "She's going to be just fine, just give her a few minutes."

Carly nodded, "I'm going to check on the kids." she said as she walked out of the bathroom.

Monica brushed some of Skye's hair back, "Skye." she said softly, "Skye."

Her eyes began to flutter, "Mom." she answered faintly.

"Are you okay?" Monica asked, "What happened?"

"I just felt sick." Skye admitted, looking up at her Mother.

"I think you should go upstairs and get some rest." she suggested, "Do you think you can walk?"

"Yeah." she replied, pulling herself up, "I'll be fine." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonny rolled off of Faith and onto his back, struggling to catch his breath. She propped herself up on her elbow so that she was eye to eye with him, "Feel better?" she asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Shut up Faith." Sonny demanded.

"That isn't very nice....." Faith began, "After I was kind enough to come here and tell you what your wife was up to. You're not upset that she saw us are you? Because if you are then just tell me and I'll leave."

"I don't want you to leave." he said, with hardly any conviction behind his voice.

"You heard her yourself Sonny." she whispered, "You know she shot me, you seen the scars. I caught her with Detective Duncan on the docks and return I almost get killed. I must admit she's very determined. Nobody's going to stand in her way." 

"What exactly did you see that night?" Sonny asked.

Faith moved back a little and look up into his face, "I saw Skye standing on the docks, she looked like she was waiting on someone. Then a few minutes later, the Detective shows up, they talk for a few minutes and then all of the sudden he pushes her up against the wall and they're all over each other. Right there on the docks, where anyone could have seen them."

"That's all I needed to know."

Faith moved off of Sonny and onto her back.

Sonny laid there for a few minutes in silence and then threw the blankets back and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Faith asked.

He pulled his pants on, "I have to go take care of something."

"You mean you're running after Skye."

"No." he told her firmly, "This is business."

After Sonny left, Faith picked up the phone off the night stand and dialed Skye's cell phone number. After six rings she finally heard, "Hello?"

"Well, well, home already?" she taunted, "You get around fast."

"What do you want Faith?" she asked, not being able to control the anger in her voice.

"What makes you think I want anything?" Faith snickered, "I've gotten everything I wanted."

"You wanted Sonny." Skye stated rather than questioned.

"No." she responded, "I've had Sonny for a while now. And if you weren't so busy with Skye Blue Designs and your little brats you would have noticed that we've been seeing each other for years."

"You're lying."

"People accuse me of that a lot." Faith noted, "Sonny's been seeing me behind your back ever since you popped out carpet monster number three, rather you chose to believe it or not is completely up to you." she said, her voice trailing off.

"Then why did you agree to help me get Sonny and Jason out of the business?" Skye questioned, "Because you had to have a motive?"

"You're right." she agreed, "I did. I wanted you dead and out of the way so that Sonny and I could live happily ever after together and I wouldn't even have to ruin my figure to give him children because we would already have yours."

"The gunshot wound wasn't an accident." Skye concluded.

Faith got up out of the bed and walked over to the dressing room, "Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner." She retorted, "You get a prize."

"Well, it certainly makes a lot of sense, I knew that you were too quick to help me out."

Faith browsed through the dresses on the rack and pulled off a short, elegant, rose colored number, she held it against her in the mirror. "So the question remains, what are you going to do now?" Pink could be my color she thought to herself before placing it back on the rack and pulling off a long, black, satin dress with slits up both sides and a plunging neckline. This was her style.

"I'm going to divorce Sonny, the paperwork's already been filed and then I'm coming after you, because you are the last person in the entire free world that I would want raising my children." Skye threatened. "The next time we cross paths, you're going to be sorry."

"Why?" Faith laughed, "What are you going to do Skye? Shoot me again?"

"I'm going to strangle you with my bare hands and then feed you to the lions at the Port Charles Zoo, although one bite out of you and I'm sure they would die of poisoning." Skye told her bitterly. "Or I could just turn you over to the FBI and they could give me some type of reward." 

Skye struck a nerve, ticking Faith off, "You're just a whining mob moll who's in way over her head and is in for a very rude awakening."

"Just because you're sleeping with my husband doesn't mean anything."

"Really?" Faith taunted, "Isn't this where you started out Skye? As Sonny's mistress until his wife got blown up in a car bombing. What do you think your loving husband's going to do to get you out of the way?"

"Sonny wasn't responsible for Lily's death." Skye shot back, "And he would never do anything to hurt me. I'm the Mother of his children."

"He would never do anything to hurt you?" she questioned. "So being with me doesn't hurt you?"

Skye sighed, "Goodbye Faith." she turned her phone off and laid it back down on the vanity.

Faith smiled, she had Skye right where she wanted her. She threw the phone down on the chaise and slipped the black dress on. She eyed herself in the mirror for the longest time, before going and sitting down at Skye's vanity, she picked up the picture off the side of the vanity. It was of Sonny, Skye and their children and looked at it for several long seconds before putting it back on the vanity face down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tracy could hear Skye crying from down the hall, instead of heading for her original destination she walked further down the hall, lightly tapping on Skye's door before walking in and closing the door tightly behind her. Skye was curled up on the bed, sobbing hysterically.

She stood still for a few seconds, trying to decide how to handle the situation at hand before approaching her niece. She walked over and sat down on the bed next to her, Skye's back was too her so she placed her hand on her shoulder. 

"Tracy." she sobbed out, "I'm not in the mood to fight with you."

"Don't be ridiculous." Tracy told her, "I'm not here to fight, even though I love to spar with you."

"That's comforting." she shot back.

"You love it too." Tracy added. "What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand."

Tracy was now curious about what Skye had gotten herself into. "Why don't you tell me and I'll decide?"

She was silent.

"Skye, I know that we're not that close, but we're still family." Tracy reminded her, "Unless you would be more comfortable telling Monica."

Skye rolled over so that she could see Tracy, "I went home to Italy and I found Sonny in bed with Faith Roscoe." she explained as tears rolled down her cheeks, "Now I've lost everything."

Tracy brushed Skye's hair back away from her face, "I'm sorry." she told her, "But you haven't lost everything, you don't need a man to complete you."

"You don't understand." she cried out.

"You're right. I don't." Tracy admitted, "So explain."

"I shot Faith." she said, much louder than she should have.

Tracy was taken aback, "That night on the pier." she concluded.

Skye sniffled, "Faith and I were working together to get Sonny and Jason out of the Mob and I decided to turn on her."

"So, for the past few months you've been playing Mob boss?" 

Skye nodded.

"Why didn't you come to me?" she asked, "I ran Gino's territory for a long time. I was the 'Godmother' for crying out loud."

"It doesn't matter now. I've made a mess out of everything." she confessed, "Sonny's with Faith and she's going to tell him everything if she hasn't already."

"There's a way around that.......have Faith killed."

"Weren't you listening?" Skye asked annoyed, "I tried that, it didn't work."

Tracy shook her head, "Maybe you weren't really trying to kill her."

"Oh, no, I was definitely trying to kill her."

"Then you must have really bad aim." Tracy told her. "Because she should have died when you shot her on the docks. Faith being alive creates a whole new series of complications for you. You have no other choice but to kill her."

"I don't know if I bring myself to fire a gun ever again." she confessed. "Besides what would be my motive?"

"You know what they say, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Tracy told her, "Just think things out before you make any rash decisions and if you need me, I can pull some strings to help you out."

"Thanks, Aunt Tracy."

"You're welcome." she said with a smile, "Now, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Actually....." Skye began, "I promised Zach and Antonio that I would read them a bedtime story, could you read to them for me?"

"Ummm.....sure, I think I can handle that." 

Tracy left Skye's room and made her way down the hall into another bedroom, she shut the door behind her. "Okay, time to put your toys away."

"Why?" Antonio asked, working the remote control of his car so it would run over Tracy's designer shoes.

"Because I said so." she answered as she bent down and removed the toy car away from her.

"You can't tell us what to do, you're not our Mom." Zach said, continuing to play with his action figures.

"No, but your Mommy asked me if I would come and read you your bedtime story." Tracy explained, "And we don't want to upset Mommy, do we?"

"No....Aunt Tracy." Zach answered as he and Antonio began picking up their toys. Tracy picked out a story book of the shelf and laid it on the night stand, waiting for them to finish. 

Zach took a running start and flew onto the bed. Antonio attempted to do the exact same things before Tracy grabbed him by the waist and placed him on the bed, "You shouldn't run in the house." she told them as she sat on the edge of the bed beside them. "What do you want me to read? Cinderella?"

"No." Antonio answered quickly, "Mommy doesn't read that junk to us."

"Junk?"

"Yes, there's no such thing as fairytales." Zach informed her.

"Then what does she read you?"

Antonio flipped through the book and stopped on page 13.

"The three little pigs." Tracy read, she sighed, this time she had taken on more than she could handle. After reading the story five or six times she discovered she was in quite the predicament, somehow she ended up being stuck in between two sleeping children. 

Monica entered the room, "How sweet Tracy, were you pretending to be the evil witch?"

"No, that would be where you come in."

~~~~~~~~~~

Early the next morning Faith made her way into her house, closing and locking the door behind her. She threw her coat and purse over the chair and then walked over to the book shelf, she opened the door and pressed the little button, opening the door to the panic room. After the door was completely open she made her way inside.

She gasped in disbelief, "What the hell is going on here?" she kicked the cot where Zander was laying, causing him to blot up in alarm.

"What the hell happened Zander?" she asked completely pissed off.

He rubbed his face, "I brought Carly here like you asked." he told her. "She knocked me out with Sage's dinner tray and then they must have chained me up before they left."

"You idiot." she screamed. "How could you let this happen?"

"I didn't.....I..." he tried to explain before she cut him off.

"Shut up." Faith shouted. "Just keep your mouth shut. I have to fix this."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I don't know." she mumbled,. "Sage is safe, she's probably with the Quartermaines, which means that Skye knows that I took her. Dammit." she swore. "Carly and Skye are going to come after me. Lorenzo's going to come after me and it's going to be all your fault!"

Zander opened his mouth to defend himself and his actions but Faith wasn't having any of it. She marched back out of the Panic Room, grabbed the gun out of her purse and stepped back in the door way. She fired three shots and then walked over to the bookcase and shut the door to the Panic Room.

~~~~~~~~~~

Skye walked down the Elm Street Pier and then into one of Sonny's warehouses. She walked every so slowly around the maze of crates, they were filled with coffee or so she was told, but she really had no reason to doubt Sonny business actions. Besides the aroma from the coffee beans filled the damp air. 

Patiently she waited and wondered why she was called to Sonny's warehouse of all places. When she looked up, she was shocked to see Sonny walking around the corner.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was the one that wanted to meet you."

Skye lowered her head, "I've got nothing to say to you."

"No...." he started, "But, I've got plenty to say to you."

She propped herself up against the crate behind her, "Go ahead Sonny, if you think that I'm entitled to an explanation about your relationship with Faith."

He was silent.

"So, you're not going to deny it." Skye accused. 

"How can I?" he asked her. "You were there, you seen us together."

"I deserve better than that Sonny."

"What do you want?" he yelled, "Details?"

"No, I just want to know why." she yelled back, "Why of all people in the world did you have to get in bed with Faith Roscoe?"

"She was there. She was convenient. She was easy."

"No." Skye yelled again. "You don't get off that easily, I get an answer that isn't so simple."

"That's the only answer I've got."

Skye shook her head, "I can't believe you. I can't that after almost eleven years of marriage that you would do this to me and to our children."

"This isn't about our children. This is about you and me."

"And Faith." she added.

"What, did you not contribute at all to what's going on here?" he asked.

Skye stepped closer to him, "I didn't do a damn thing Sonny and you know it."

"That's right Skye, you're always the victim, you never do anything wrong."

"I may not always be the victim but I am this time." she insisted. "I did nothing, I gave you no ammunition for you to go and crawl in bed with Faith."

"If that's the way you see it..........." he trailed off.

"Stop talking in circles." she screamed, "I just want to know why our marriage wasn't enough for you?"

"Me?" He questioned, loudly, "You're the one who said that you were filing for divorce, Skye. You have no right to be mad at me for anything that happens from now on out. I'll sleep with who ever I want to."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe I changed my mind?" she asked. Skye just looked at him, he was expressionless, "You didn't care did you Sonny? You didn't consider me at all, only yourself, just typical Sonny being selfish, isn't that right?" she questioned, "The almighty Sonny Corinthos, he never does anything wrong."

"Are you through?"

"Does it even matter to you if I am or not?" she asked him. "You've already got what you wanted, you've got Faith Roscoe and now the two of you get to live happily ever after." she shouted, "Let me be the first to congratulate you." 

Sonny was silent while his wife was ranting and raving about Faith. He planned to let her continue and then he was going ask her about that cop she had been going to behind his back.

"Just tell me this." she said, calmly, "Was Faith good Sonny? Did you enjoying screwing her in our marriage bed?"

"Yes." He answered bitterly. Before he could say any more he felt the back of her hand as it connected with the left side of his face.

"You son of a bitch." she mumbled, "How can you stand there so smug and arrogant after what you've done to me."

Sonny rubbed his jaw, "What's wrong Skye, didn't you want me to answer the question?" he asked her. "Do you think that I'm really that naive? You're standing here yelling at me about Faith when you're the one that wanted to file for divorce."

"I didn't think I had any other choice." she told him, "But I was willing to take responsibility for my actions. You didn't even question my actions. It's almost as if you were waiting for an opportunity to present itself. You couldn't wait to bring her into our home and put her in my place."

"You're the one who started this whole thing when you told me that you were filing for divorce."

"That's right Sonny, don't be a man, just blame it all on me." she ranted, "Because that's what you do best."

There were several long seconds of silence.

"I don't even know you anymore." she said, regretfully, pushing her hair back out of her face. "Things have changed. I don't know when or why but they've changed."

"You're the one who wanted things to change."

"Stop blaming everything on me." she shouted, "You're not even trying to defend yourself."

"Why should I?" he shouted back, "Would it even matter if I did?"

"I hate you right now." she breathed out.

"You hate me?" he questioned.

"Yes." she said, angrily, "I hate you. I hate that I found you in bed with that whore."

Sonny pulled his gun out of his jacket and held it out to her. "Take it." he commanded, "Take the gun."

She grabbed it out of his open hand, just like he had asked.

He took a few steps back, putting a good six feet between, he held out his arms, "You hate me?" he asked. "Then kill me."

She was motionless.

"What are you waiting on?" he yelled, "Kill me. You have enough reason. I had sex with Faith in our bed. More than once." he added. "I betrayed you."

She was still silent.

"What do you want to hear Skye?" he continued to yell. "That Faith and I have been sleeping together for a long time now. That she's my mistress. That I love her and not you? Come on, Skye, pull the trigger. You've done it before." he mocked, "You tried to kill Faith, did you really think that I wasn't going to find out?"

She raised the gun in front of her. Her mind flashed back to the night on the pier with Faith. Tears fell rapidly down her cheeks. She had enough of him and Faith. Every time she closed her eyes she seen them together. She wanted to erase the image out of her mind, permanently, she raised her eyes even with his and fired the gun. 

TBC.......

Thanks for all the kind reviews! Life has returned to normal so I should be updating again frequently. Thanks for the continued support and please, please, review!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	24. Funeral Services amd Police Stations

Funeral Services and Police Stations

Skye and Carly made their way through the church and sat down in one of the pews. It was a day of sadness. A day of mourning for a life that was taken sooner than it should have been. 

Carly glanced around the room. She seen the Quartermaine's. A few Cassadine's, Alexis included, Elizabeth and Lucky along with other members of the town. Then she spotted her. Faith. She couldn't believe that Faith would actually have the nerve to show up. After all, this funeral was taking place because of her actions. 

Skye seen Faith out of the corner of her eye. She wanted to yank her up out of the pew and drag her outside by her hair. There was only one thing stopping her. The dearly departed. That and the fact that she didn't want to see hostile in public and draw attention to herself or any alliance she may or may not have had with Faith.

Three shots were fired three days ago. The second and the third one's were a waste of lead. She had got him with bullet number one. Her aim had gotten better. She just wanted to prove that no one crosses her and gets away with it. The fact that she was actually here said so much. It kept her from looking like the guilty party. And it was her place. 

The service was rather quick and after it was all over everyone gathered at Port Charles Hotel. Funerals were so depressing, everyone in black. 

Skye hates black. 

Carly and Jason were standing across the room. Talking between themselves.

"I'm glad you decided to come." Carly said softly.

"How could I not?" he asked. "This was about supporting my sister."

She nodded, "You know when something like this happens it makes you appreciate even the small things in life." her eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to lose you. Not like this. I want to grow old and gray with you." Carly whispered.

Jason kissed her forehead and then pulled her tightly against him. "I know." he whispered back. "Just know that no matter what happens, that I love you. I always have and I always will."

Carly held onto him tighter, at the moment in time he remained safe in her arms and she wanted to remember this moment on all the cold, lonely nights when he was away on business and she didn't know where he was or what he was doing.

Skye approached them and they immediately broke apart, not wanting to upset her.

"You guys don't have to walk on ice on my account." she told them. "I'll be fine. Sonny or no Sonny. Life will go on and I'll just have to find away to deal. It may not happen today or tomorrow, but it will eventually."

Carly gently touched Skye's arm, "If there's anything that I can do......"

She smiled briefly, "I'm alright." she insisted. "I'm heading home. I need to be with my children right now.

Skye walked away, leaving Carly and Jason alone.

"My heart breaks for her." Carly told him. "And I don't know what to do to help her."

"Skye likes to put on a brave front, but inside she's falling apart. When she's ready and willing to talk to someone, she'll come to you or Monica one. You just have to be prepared."

Carly nodded, "I will be." 

Jason took her hand in his, "I think it would be best if I got you away from here."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Skye approached her car with Johnny tagging closely behind. "Mrs. Corinthos." 

"Johnny, I'm no longer in need of your services." Skye told him softly. "However, my children are, but as you can see, they're not with me so you're free to go."

He nodded. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

She smiled briefly, "Thank you Johnny, but it was entirely my fault, so I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Well, I just wanted you to know that I'm here when and if you need me."

"Thank you." she told him again as she headed towards her car. Skye unlocked the door to her car, she heard her name being called and looked up to see Faith standing before her.

"Mrs. Corinthos.......or would you prefer Ms. Quartermaine?"

Skye let out an aggravated sigh, "I prefer you gone."

Faith rolled her eyes, "That wasn't an option."

"It was secret option number three." she told her, condescendingly 

"You can't leave so soon" 

"I can't leave?" she questioned. "I can't believe that you even had the nerve to show up here after what you've done."

"I've done nothing wrong." Faith insisted. "Just because you can't live with what happened doesn't mean that I'm the one that gets blamed here, honey."

Skye searched through her purse for her sunglasses. "None of this would have ever happened if you would have just walked away Faith."

"Hello? Are you not listening to me?" Faith asked, annoyed. "I'm not the one to blame here Skye. You've done things that led up to this whole situation. It takes two to tango."

She slipped her sunglasses on. "Fine, then I blame you for lying to my husband and Sonny for falling for it."

"Sonny made his choices based on the signals he was receiving from you. You're the one who wanted a divorce, you're the one who wanted out. Not him."

"Don't you dare try to explain Sonny's actions to me." Skye warned. "You're the last person on the face of this earth Faith Roscoe that needs to explain Sonny to me. I was the one that was there through Mob wars, I was the one who stood beside him when the going got tough, I was the one who had his children."

"Why don't you get it?" Faith asked her. "Sonny never loved you Skye. You're beautiful and intelligent and let's not forget a Quartermaine. That's why he was with you, you were just a trophy wife with a monumental last name."

"I'd rather be a trophy wife any day of the week than a known slut."

"Don't be so hostile Skye, I'm not out to get you."

Adrenaline gushed through her veins, she wanted nothing more than to draw back and backhand Faith. Yet she knew she couldn't. "Goodbye Faith."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Skye was seated in the den at the Quartermaine Mansion. A decanter of vodka sat in front of her and next to it a glass that only had a few sips taken from it. Her lipstick stained the rim. She felt like crying but she couldn't find anymore tears to shed. Flashes of her last conversation with Sonny flooded her mind.

~Flashback~

_Sonny flinched as the bullet flew passed him and lodged into the stack crates behind him. Skye held the gun firmly in her hand, her eyes never left his. He just looked at her for several long seconds. Finally she dropped the gun, allowing it to hit the floor with a bang. _

_"Fuck you Sonny." _

_"Why didn't you shoot me?" he asked her. "You said you hated me. It would make it a lot easier for you if I were dead."_

_"Yeah, yeah it would." she admitted. "But you're the Father of my children and I couldn't kill you even if I wanted to."_

_Sonny shook his head in disbelief, "Since when do you care about morals?"_

_"Since innocent children are involved." she told him. "If we didn't have children I would have blown you away when I found you in bed with her."_

_"You had no problem shooting Faith." he challenged._

_"That was different." _

_"Why?" Sonny asked. "Why was that different?"_

_"Because Faith could have jeopardized everything." Skye confessed, regretting it almost immediately. _

_"I knew it." he snickered, "It's all about you."_

_Skye was silent._

_"You wanted to cover your own tracks. Faith told me why you shot her." he informed her. "She found out something she shouldn't have and you wanted to make sure that no one else found out. But you made a mistake, you didn't kill her and now your secret's out."_

_Skye let out a long sigh, she knew he would eventually find out sooner or later, she just been hoping that she would have a little more time. "What did Faith tell you?"_

_"The night you shot her on the docks she seen you with another man. A cop." he explained. "Faith said that you came after her to shut her up."_

_"Faith's right." she mumbled._

_"What?"_

_"Faith's right." she admitted, "I wanted to shut her up."_

_"That's why you wanted to file for divorce."_

_Skye shrugged, "Yeah, I guess so."_

_"So you think you have the right to yell at me and accuse me of betrayal and adultery when you're the one who was going behind my back with Duncan?" he asked, yelling. "You're the one who started this entire thing Skye, so if you want to blame anyone blame yourself."_

_She lifted her eyes to met his, "You're right. My secret's out." she whispered. "I betrayed you Sonny, in the worst possible way. I've been seeing Ross for quite some time now, I just hoped that I could file for divorce and get everything situated before you were released from prison." she explained. "I've betrayed you."_

_"Why a cop?"_

_"He was there. He was convenient. He was Easy." Skye said, mocking his earlier confession. "Don't worry I didn't confess any of your dirty little secrets." she said bitterly._

_"I think you should leave." _

_"My attorney, Alexis Davis, will be contacting you about the divorce papers." Skye told him confidently as she walked past him and out the side door._

~End Flashback~__

It was amazing to her how her marriage could crash and burn within days time. Sure she was going to file for divorce but her mistake was working her way into the Mafia. His was taking Faith for a warm body. In Sonny's eyes her 'betrayal' was much worse, and his countered only as payback. __

Monica entered the den holding a glass of vodka. "How many of those have you had?"

Skye shrugged, "A few."

"You don't need to drink in order to make yourself feel better." Monica told her. "Just because you and Sonny are getting divorced is no reason to trash your life."

"I feel so empty." she confessed. __

_~~~~~~~~~~_

Jason and Carly sat across from each other at Kelly's. 

"So are you and the kids ready to go home?" he asked.

"You mean home to Italy?" 

"This was only suppose to be temporary Carly." he told her. "Port Charles was a place to keep you and the kids safe when I couldn't."

"I know, I guess I just got used to being here." she confessed. "It'll be good to go home. I miss waking up in our bed. And my club, I really miss being there, telling everyone what to do."

Jason smiled. "Michael and Zoe probably can't wait to get back to their friends and school. We made Italy our home and it's the only one our children have ever known."

"So now that everything's over I guess it's time for life to return to normal." Carly concluded. "When do you want to leave?"

"Right away."

"Do you think you could take the children with you and then I could met you there in a week or so."

"Why do you want to stay here."

"I wanna finishing helping Skye with the store." Carly explained. "I promised her I would and she's already had the fashion show. Everything's almost complete."

Jason nodded. "That's fine." he answered. "But are you sure there's something you're not telling me?"

"No, everything's fine."

"There's something else on your mind Carly." Jason observed. "What is it?"

"It's just........I don't understand how you and Sonny got out of prison without going to trial."

"The charges were dropped." he stated simply. 

"Do you think someone set you up?"

"It doesn't matter." he answered. "It's all over with now."

"I was just a little shocked when you walked through the doors of the Quartermaine Mansion, last time you were here you just disappeared without warning and when I seen the other night I thought it was all a dream."

He reached across the table and took her hand in his. "I know that you get scared, but after we all return home we're going to get our family back on track." he promised her. "Things are going to be different."

"I know." she said softly, because she did. She knew that after her scheme with Skye was complete that everything was going to change. It wasn't like she was lying to Jason, she wasn't. She was just withholding information. At least that's what she told herself.

~~~~~~~~~~

It started raining at nightfall and in the past hour she sat by the window and watched it pour down. Her mind was wandering somewhere between fantasy and reality thinking of ways to come clean to Sonny and put her marriage back together.

Zander's death was an eye-opener and she decided that this game that she was playing was way too dangerous for her or anyone for that matter.

Several minutes later she found herself standing outside of Sonny's Penthouse, waiting for him to answer the door. She prayed that Faith wasn't there, but with her luck she'd probably be the one to open the door.

She was wrong.

Sonny pulled the door open. He just stood there looking at her for a few moments before speaking. "Why are you here Skye?"

"I wanted to explain things to you." she said softly. "I left without explaining the other day in the warehouse and I think it's only fair for you to hear my side, not just Faith's."

He opened the door wider, allowing her to enter and then closed it behind him. "Nothing you say is going to make me change my mind."

"Sonny, I didn't come here to change your mind about anything." Skye told him. "I came to tell you what really happen, but obviously you're not interested in the truth."

"I would be." he challenged. "But I'm not interested in your version of the truth."

"My version?"

"Yeah." he commented. "You know the one where you believe what you want?"

"Nobody's ever allowed to make mistakes with you are they Sonny?" she asked. "We're all only human, we all have faults, even you. But you don't see it like that. You just see everything as betrayal. You were wrong this time Sonny. I didn't betray you, Faith just said I did and you took her word over mine, you didn't even bother to call me up and ask me before you jumped into bed with her."

"You said you were filing for divorce." he yelled. "What was I suppose to think?"

"Stop using that against me." she screamed at him. "I did what I had to in order to protect myself and our children."

"I'm not using it against you." he screamed back. "That day you came to me in Italy and told me that you were filing for divorce you said it would be easier that way." Sonny recalled. "That I'd hate you for what you've done."

"You do." she whispered. "You will."

"Why, I just want to know why you turned away from me and to an enemy?"

"Why is Ross an enemy?" she asked. "Because he's a cop? He's never done anything to make himself an enemy toward you."

"He stole my wife." he shouted.

"You can't steal something that's already gone."

Sonny shook his head, partly in disbelief, partly in confusion, "When did everything change?"

Skye shrugged. "I don't know." she confessed. "I just got tired of it all. All the secrecy, the pain and the suffering, it all just became more than I could handle Sonny. I was sick to death of all your promises that were being broken and you always putting yourself first."

"You're walking away now after all these years?"

"There's only so much I can take, only so much anyone can take. Sometimes love just isn't enough and your's is so conditional that I'm constantly walking on broken glass." she told him through tears. "I feel like I can only make you happy when I'm giving you what you want. I have needs too and I've ignored them for too long and I'm afraid that if I don't do something soon that it's going to hurt the children in the end."

"I make decisions and sacrifices everyday in order to keep you and my children safe." he uttered."But obviously it wasn't good enough for you because you're.......you're with him" 

"Ross doesn't judge me." she told him. "He doesn't expect too much, there are no complications and it's easy to wake up the next morning and go our separate ways without worrying that something is going to happen to upset our entire world."

"Four children. Devotion. Extravagant gifts. I practically handed the world to you in eleven years only for you to turn around and walk away." he mumbled. "Marriages have problems, all of them. Look at Alan and Monica, you've seen how much your parents have been through and are still able to make it work."

"I don't want to make it work Sonny." she said bitterly. "I want things back the way there were, where we didn't have to work so hard to stay together. You don't want a wife Sonny, you want someone to obey you. Someone to do whatever you want and mainly someone to keep your bed warm."

"I wasn't enough for you." he concluded.

"No, I wasn't enough for you." she said softly. "You were too much for me." Skye's hand touched his face softly. "I'm sorry."

His hand covered hers and he brought it down to his chest. They were silent for several seconds. "I love you." she whispered. She didn't expect him to say it back, she knew she had wounded his pride. Her lips gently touched his. He let go of her hand, turned and walked out the penthouse door.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Skye was busy in the storage room of Skye Blue Designs when Carly came in.

"Good morning." Carly said cheerfully.

Skye glanced up at her and flashed a smile. "Morning."

"Someone's in a good mood." she noted.

"I talked to Sonny last night." 

"How did it go?"

"All right." Skye said passively. "I explained to him all the reason's it wasn't going to work out." she said, regretfully. "So what's our next move?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Skye, we don't have to talk about business."

"Yes we do." she insisted. "We need to get everything out and over with."

Carly nodded. "Caprice really needs to be eliminated Skye, him still being alive and figuring out that we were the ones that broke into his warehouse is going to be our breaking point."

"Would do we do?" she asked her. "How can we make a move right now with Jason and Sonny here in Port Charles?"

"We can't."

"Then we need another plan. But how are we suppose to get both of them out of town?" Skye questioned. "Actually, we'd only have to get Jason out of town because Sonny's very preoccupied with Faith right now."

"What if we use the raid as a distraction? When Ross and the PCPD burst through the Cellar doors and bust Faith and Lorenzo it'll cause a lot of uproar." Carly pointed out. That way Caprice well get wind of what happened and then come after Lorenzo, he'll have Caprice killed and it'll cancel the entire problem out just like you mentioned before."

"The PCPD will arrest Faith and Lorenzo, giving Caprice enough time to get over here." Skye concluded. "When Lorenzo gets out he'll go directly after Caprice and Sonny will be there to comfort the blond bimbo. Now all we have to do is get Jason out of town for a few days."

"That won't be a problem." Carly told her. "Jason said he wanted to take the kids to Disney World over the holiday weekend which starts tomorrow at one o'clock."

Skye nodded. "Okay, why you're getting your picture taken with an enormous mouse with white gloves I'll be here trying to figure out a way to bring Faith down even further."

Carly laughed. "Do whatever you feel you have to in order to bring her down." she told her seriously. "She deserves whatever payback you choose to give her."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thirty Six hours later the PCPD burst through the Cellar doors to find Faith and Lorenzo making some sort of business arrangement. They were quickly arrested and then taken down to the PCPD to be fingerprinted and questioned. 

Detective Duncan was sitting behind his desk, looking rather pleased with himself. "Ms. Quartermaine, what took you so long?"

"Ms. Quartermaine?" she questioned him.

"Well, everyone knows that your marriage just blew up so I thought it would be more considerate to call you by your maiden name."

"How presumptuous." she stated, highly annoyed. "After all Detective Duncan you've never been one for subtly." 

"So I'm guess that you're here to see Faith?"

"Faith?" she asked, outraged. "I don't think so. Besides, I didn't even know that Faith was here. Lorenzo, however, did give me a call, he told me he was arrested for something he clearly didn't do."

"Mr. Alcazar was arrested tonight because he was making a deal with Mrs. Roscoe." Ross informed her. "We acted on an anonymous tip we received."

"Anonymous or not Lorenzo will be walking out of here within the hour."

"You sound very confident Ms. Quartermaine."

Skye walked over to the door of the interrogation room, "I always get what I want."

Ross walked over to where she was standing, "That's true in several different ways." he whispered, leaning in closer to her, "But I'm in the habit of getting exactly what I want and right now I want Lorenzo Alcazar to remain behind bars." 

"Well, Detective Duncan." Skye said, submissively. "Maybe we can discuss the differences between wants and needs once I get my ex-brother-in-law out of here."

He smiled. "Maybe." he leaned in closer to her, lightly brushing up against her as he turned the door knob to the interrogation room. "It's been a pleasure." he whispered in her ear.

Skye turned and walked into the room, closing the door behind her. "Are you alright?" she asked Lorenzo as she sat down across from him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said sarcastically as he lifted his hands into her view, displaying to handcuffs around his wrists. "Did you get me an attorney?"

"Alexis Davis." she told him. "She's on her way."

"Is she good?" he asked.

"Damn good." Skye informed him. "So what happened?"

"I was meeting with Faith Roscoe about some business and before I know it the PCPD is busting in and arresting us." Lorenzo recalled. "Something about illegal drugs."

"Are you guilty."

"Partially." he admitted. 

The door opened and Alexis walked in.

"I'll step outside." Skye offered.

Alexis held the door for her, "I filed the necessary paperwork for your divorce a few hours ago, Skye. I want you to drop by my office in the morning so we can go over more details before I file with custody papers."

"You haven't filed them yet?"

"No, I thought that in light of recent events that you might have changed your mind about Sonny having full custody, especially with third parties now involved."

Skye nodded and stepped out of the room. Alexis closed the door behind her.

Mr. Alcazar, I'm Alexis Davis." she introduced herself.

"I'd shake your hand but that's just not physically possible at the moment." he joked. 

Alexis smiled, "It's nice to see a client with a sense of humor."

"I try to see the positive." he commented. "Can you get me out of here?"

"Scott Baldwin has issued a search warrant for your apartment, officers are searching it as we speak. Once they report back we'll take it from there." Alexis explained. "I should be able to get you out of here tonight."

~~~~~~~~~~

Skye sat across from Detective Duncan, waiting on Alexis. "So, Ross, you like it here in Port Charles?" she asked him, casually. 

"It's alright." he told her. "It would be different if I had a reason to stay."

"What if I gave you a reason?"

He leaned in closer, "Well, I'd have to here your offer first."

Skye leaned across his desk and whispered something in his ear. Then relaxed back in her chair.

He smiled. "That's quite an offer." he commented. "Even better than the first one."

"Are you interested or not?" she asked.

"Most definitely." 

"I want Lorenzo released tonight." she told him softly. "How much evidence do you think you can throw off on Faith?"

"Possible all of it. That doesn't mean she won't be released on bail." he explained. "That is if anyone comes to bail her out."

At that moment Sonny came walking through the police station, he spotted Skye talking to the Detective, her could hear there laughter from across the room. He approached them. "Aren't you suppose to be working Detective?"

Ross looked up at him. "I am. I'm working rather hard actually." he scuffed. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, you can get the hell away from my wife." he said firmly. 

Skye turned around to face Sonny. "What I do is none of your business." she said, matching his tone. 

Sonny just looked at her and then back at Ross. "I want to see Faith Roscoe."

"She's in interrogation room two." he directed. "Mrs. Roscoe's going to need an attorney."

"I'll handle it." Sonny mumbled as he walked past him, he opened the door and walked in to find Faith hand cuffed to the table. "What happened?"

"I was arrested for solicitation of drugs or some crap." Faith complained. "Detective Duncan just couldn't wait to slap the cuffs on me."

"Do you think you're being set up?"

Faith looked at him in disbelief, "Hello, honey, I'm not Miss innocent Skye, I'm guilty as hell here."

Sonny looked at her blankly. "Did you call your attorney?"

"He's on his way." she told him. 

"Good, I want you out of here tonight." Sonny told her.

~~~~~~~~~

The next afternoon after school Monica was walking Isabella and Max to the park to meet Skye and his brothers. He had taken off a little ahead of her, even after she called to him to slow down he was still too excited. 

After Monica calling out a few times he finally slowed down. He actually stopped dead in his tracks. Standing two feet in front of Max on the pier was his Father. He wasn't alone, he was with someone, a blond lady and he was kissing her.

"Dad." Max mumbled.

Sonny turned to see Max standing in front of him and then Monica coming up behind him.

"Hey, Max, what are you doing here?" he asked, moving away from Faith.

"That's not Mom." 

~~~~~~~~~

Carly and Jason watched Michael and Zoe ride the tea cups at the Magic Kingdom for the fourth time.

Jason wrapped his arm around Carly's waist. "The kids are having a great time."

Carly smiled at him, "So am I."

"Are you really?" he asked. "Or are you thinking about you and Skye have planned?"

Carly arched an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"The takeover." he uttered. 

  


TBC.....................

Chapter 25

A Confession

A Lie

An Accident

Thanks for all the continued support. Please, please, please review!!!!!!!!!!!


	25. Bitter Sweet Revenge

Bitter Sweet Revenge

{A.N: Recap of events from chapter 13-24. Skye and Carly met with Madame X, who was really Faith Roscoe. Later Skye ended their alliance when she shot Faith on the docks. Carly then convinced Faith that she was on her side and would help her bring Skye down. Faith told Jason that Skye shot her, which he didn't believe. Lorenzo fished the gun Skye had used to shoot Faith out of the PC Harbor. Lorenzo then confronted Skye, telling her that he knew everything. Skye decided to go into business with Jax so that she could use his vessels to transport the drugs that she and Carly sold from Caprice from Italy to the PC. Carly turned Jason into the police for violating his bail. Skye went to Venezuela to visit Luis, who had faked his death. Skye told Sonny that she was filing for divorce. Zander took Carly to the panic room on Faith's orders, where she found Sage. Carly knocked Zander out and escaped with Sage. Sonny and Jason were released from jail after Sonny told him that he had set their arrest up to get an upper hand on the competition. Faith told Sonny about Skye's affair with Ross. Faith and Sonny slept together and later Skye found them together in bed. Skye went to Alexis to file for divorce. Carly and Skye planted the drugs on Lorenzo, Faith and Sonny and then called Ross, giving him an anonymous tip. Skye confessed everything to Tracy who promised to help her. Skye shot at Sonny in the warehouse. Faith shot and killed Zander. Carly and Jason decided to take their children back to Italy.}

Max took off running in the opposite direction of Sonny and his lady friend, right past Monica and his baby sister. "Max, what's wrong?" Monica asked him, not knowing what happened in the six seconds it took her to catch up to him. Then she looked up to see Sonny and Faith.

Sonny held his head down, not believing that his son had just seen him with another woman and it was entirely his fault. He looked up at Monica. The look on her face said it all. Not only his son, but his Mother-in-law had seen him with another woman, his day was going from bad to worse.

"This isn't what it looks like." Sonny said, defending himself.

"No, it's exactly what it looks like." Monica told him. She looked between Sonny and his smiling mistress. "You don't think that I know? You don't think that my own daughter wouldn't tell me that her husband was having an affair?"

"You've only heard Skye's part of the story." Sonny shot back. "She's the one to blame for everything."

Monica was starting to add some things up in her head, but was more worried about her grandson. "Sonny, don't just stand there, go after Max." she demanded.

He took off in the direction Max headed, leaving Monica and Faith standing on the pier.

"Good afternoon, Doctor Quartermaine." Faith greeted her with a smile plastered across her face.

"You look incredibly pleased with yourself Mrs. Roscoe." Monica noted. "But I'm sure that smug look will disappear once my daughter gets a hold of you."

"Skye and I have nothing to fight about." Faith told her, confidently. "She knows that Sonny and I are together. Besides she's with that Detective Ross Duncan."

Monica looked little surprised.

"What didn't you know that Skye was seeing someone else?" she asked. "That's why she wanted a divorce, because she wanted Ross. She even told Sonny while he was in prison that she was filing for divorce. Skye was the one that wrecked her family, not me."

"I don't know about Skye and any other man being together, but I do know this." Monica informed her. "Once Skye finds out that Max seen you with Sonny on the docks, you're as good as dead." Monica pushed the stroller past Faith, walking away with the final word.

Skye was sitting in the park watching her Zach and Antonio play when she caught a glimpse of Max out of the corner of her eye, he was running toward her.

"Max, where's Grandma?" Skye asked, getting up off the bench to meet him. He ran straight into Skye's arms, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Max, what's wrong?" she asked, lifting his chin to see his face. "Did something happen?"

"I saw Dad on the docks." he mumbled.

"You did?" she asked, somewhat confused.

"He was with someone else."

"Who?" she asked. "Who was he with?"

"A blond lady dressed in all black." Max informed her. "Do you know her Mom?"

Skye nodded, it was the only thing she could do, she was fighting herself not to scream.

"Who is she?"

Before Skye could answer, Sonny approached them. "Hey buddy." Sonny knelt down on his knee, "Why did you run off like that?"

Skye clutched Max tighter against her. "Max are you going to answer your Father?"

He was silent.

Sonny looked up at Skye, the look of anger and sorrow combined covered her face. He knew he had to fix things, he just didn't know how.

"The woman you seen with your Father, is a friend." Skye tried to explain. "Her name is Faith."

"He was kissing her." Max mumbled.

"It was just a hello kiss, like when you kiss Aunt Tracy or Aunt Emily." she answered. "There's no reason to be upset, she's just a friend of your Dad's that you haven't met before."

Max looked over at his Father who was nodding and then up at his Mother who was smiling. "Okay." he agreed. "I'm gonna go play." he hugged Sonny and then ran toward where his brother's were playing.

Skye waited until Max was out of earshot. "Damn you Sonny." she snapped.

"I didn't know that Monica was bringing them to the park."

"That's not a good excuse Sonny and you're lucky that he bought the pack of lies we just told him, otherwise you and I would have a lot of explaining to do to our other two sons."

"It was bound to happen sooner of later, how long do you think it's going to take them to figure out that something's not right?" Sonny asked her.

"What do you mean it was bound to happen?" Skye snapped, again.

"Nothing.....I just mean that eventually they would have seen me with Faith or you with your cop."

"I know better that to stand out on the pier in broad daylight kissing someone that isn't my husband, where anyone could walk by and see." she told him. "People in this town talk Sonny, the entire town probably knows by now."

"I didn't plan it, we bumped into each other on the docks....."

"You bumped into each other?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm sure you did, right after you bailed her out of jail."

"It was my understanding that you were the one that hired Alexis for Lorenzo Alcazar."

"Yes." she admitted. "Lorenzo's my daughter's uncle."

"So that makes it okay?"

"I guess it does since I'm not sleeping with him." she answered, bitterly.

Sonny hung his head down. "I don't know what you want from me anymore Skye."

"I want to drop this entire subject while we're here at the park." Skye told him. "It's not the time or the place. We need to sit down and talk things over together."

"Come by the Penthouse later this evening and we'll talk." Sonny promised. "I'm going to say bye to the boys." he walked off toward the swings.

Skye watched him walk away, she hated this and dammit she had no one else to blame but herself, that's what made the situation ten times worse.

"Skye?" Monica called out.

She turned around to face Monica. "Hi Mom." she bent down and unbuckled Isabella, lifting her into her arms. "Hi sweetheart." she greeted her daughter, placing a kiss on her cheek. "I missed you." Skye looked over at her mother, she knew something was off. "What's wrong, Mom?"

"You and I need to talk." Monica said as she sat down.

Skye knew by the sound of her voice that she was serious. "All right." she quickly agreed, sitting down on the bench beside her. "I knew that you'd find out eventually, so I'll make it easier and confess everything."

"What takeover?" Carly nervously asked Jason.

"The one with Skye's company."

"Oh." she said softly. "No, the company's fine and I'm having a great time here with my family." she waved to Michael and Zoe. "We have three more days to spend here and I don't want to think about anything but having fun."

Jason smiled. "Good, because we haven't even begun to have fun yet."

Michael and Zoe came running toward their parents.

"Daddy, Daddy, I wanna ride Space Mountain." Zoe informed Jason, jumping up into his arms. "I've never been on a roller coaster before."

"Zoe, I don't think you're tall enough to ride Space Mountain." Jason answered.

"You're too short." Michael teased. "Shorty, Shorty, Shorty."

"Michael, do not tease your sister." Carly warned. "Now, tell her you're sorry."

Michael looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry." he said, softly.

"Well, it's not the best apology that I've ever heard, but I guess it'll do." Carly replied, brushing her son's blond hair back, she couldn't help but smile. Michael looked exactly like Jason and he was definitely his Father's son.

"What can we ride now?" Zoe asked, trying to fix her ponytail.

"Something we all agree on." Carly answered. "Does anyone have any ideas?" she asked, stepping over next to Jason to help Zoe with her hair. "Please don't let it be the tea cups again."

"Please Mommy?" she asked, smiling.

"Zoe, you rode the tea cups twice in a row and you rode them first thing when we got here this morning." Michael reminded her. "Don't you want to ride the Carousel or.........." He looked up and got a glimpse of the ice cream parlor across from where they were standing. "Can we have ice cream?"

"I thought you wanted to ride something else?" Jason asked him.

"Me too, I want ice cream." Zoe agreed.

"Me too." Carly confessed. "I could really go for a hot fudge Sundae."

Jason shook his head, "At least everyone has agreed to one thing." he said laughing. "Let's go get some ice cream."

While Jason and the kids waited in line, Carly went down the street a little farther and into the bathroom. She checked underneath the doors before going into a stall, locking the door behind her, she took out her cell phone and quickly dialed the number to the Quartermaine's.

"Quartermaine Residence." a voice answered.

"Monica, is Skye anywhere around?" she asked.

"No, I actually don't know where Skye is at the moment." Monica told her. "How's Disney World? Is everyone having a good time?"

"It's great." Carly answered. "We're getting some ice cream right now. Zoe's fallen in love with the Tea Cups, we've rode them twenty times in the past four days. And Michael's taken his picture with just about every Character imaginable."

"I'm glad that you're all having fun."

"Me too." Carly agreed. "Can you just tell Skye that I called?"

"Sure. Don't worry about anything here, everything's under control." Monica assured her. "Call when you get back to Italy."

"I will." Carly replied. "Bye."

It was seven o'clock, technically evening when Skye arrived at the Penthouse. Johnny quickly let her in the door, knowing that Sonny was expecting her. When she walked in he was sitting on the couch with a glass of scotch in his hand, watching something on television. He quickly switched the television off and got up. "Would you like to sit at the table?"

"Sure." Skye responded quietly as she slipped off her coat and placed it on the back of the chair at the desk. She walked over and took the seat across from Sonny.

"I have the divorce papers." Sonny informed her, leaning across the table to retrieve them.

"Have you signed?" Skye asked hopeful.

"No." he answered quietly. "I haven't even opened them." Then he preceded to open the envelop and pulled out the papers, discovering that her signature was already on the bottom line. "You have." he mumbled.

"I just want to get this over with quickly, Sonny. Why drag this out when we don't have to?" she asked. "After all, you want Faith in your life and it would make it easier. That and the fact that I don't want to lie to our children."

"You think that by me signing this piece of paper that it's going to make everything better and that everybody's worries are going to vanish into thin air?"

"Sonny, I never said that."

"But deep down you're hoping that it's just that simple aren't you?"

"Yes." she answered truthfully. "How can we ever move on if we don't?"

Sonny toyed with the pen in his hand. "I'll tell you what, if you can look into my eyes and tell me that you love Duncan, I'll sign the divorce papers right now."

Skye was silent.

"What are you waiting on?" he asked. "Tell me."

Skye looked over into Sonny's big dark eyes. "I love Ross."

He sat back in his chair, letting out a long sigh. "Well, Skye, you were always a very convincing liar."

"You don't believe me?" she asked.

"I don't know." Sonny answered flatly. "I don't know if you love him or if you just want me to believe you love him. I want you to look me in the eyes again." he told her, sitting up. "And tell me that you don't love me."

Skye looked him in the eyes, letting her's burn into his. "I....I."

"You can't." he concluded.

"Just sign the papers." she said softly.

He picked the pen back up and touched the tip to the dotted line, he looked up at her for a brief second and then pressed the pen to the paper signing his name. Skye felt her heart break. Sonny dropped the pen onto the paper after signing it.

"They're all yours."

Skye reached across the table and picked the papers up, placing them back in the envelop. She got up, walked across the room and slipped her coat back on. "Thank you, Sonny." she left, the door closing lightly behind her.

Sonny sat there for several seconds, silently.

The door burst open and Skye came flying back in, "How dare you." she proclaimed.

"How dare I what?" Sonny asked, getting up and walking over to her.

"How dare you not fight for me, for our marriage." she threw the envelop into the chair.

"So you came back to fight?" he questioned.

"You're damn right." she yelled, taking her coat off and throwing that too in the chair. "You can't give up that easy."

"I can't?" he yelled back.

"No." she whispered, stepping closer to him. Her hands touched his chest softly as she looked up at him and then in a surprising motion she pulled the shirt on either side, ripping it open, running her hands over his rigid chest and then up his neck, into his hair. Her lips crushed his then she forced her tongue into his mouth.

Sonny fingers threaded threw his wife's thick red mane, drawing her closer to him. "Tell me you won't leave me." mumbled between intense kisses.

Skye pushed him backward onto the couch, breaking their kiss, "Never. I'll tear the papers up." she offered, pulling her top over her head.

He reached out for her, his hands grasped her hips and he pulled her down into his lap so she was straddling him. "We'll burn them." he told her, letting his hands roam over her covered breasts while his lips attached themselves to the soft ivory skin of her neck.

Her hands slid down his chest and to the buckle of his belt, struggling desperately until it was no longer in the way. Several moments they were both undressed and Skye was pinned beneath Sonny on the sofa, their breathing was unsteady as they throughly devoured each other.

Twenty minutes later it was all over with. Skye pulled herself up, covering herself with the throw from the back of the couch. She looked over her shoulder at Sonny. "I have to go." she told him softy as she got up and started getting dressed.

He grabbed her hand. "Skye, I'm sorry."

She nodded. "This shouldn't have happened." she said softly. "I have to get those divorce paper back over to Alexis."

It had been two weeks since Skye and Sonny had any contact. He picked the children up from the Quartermaine Mansion on a Saturday morning and took them home to Italy where Skye promised that she'd join them as soon as she was finished with her store.

Carly and Jason had returned from Disney World with their children and then they took their children home to Italy. Skye had begged Carly to stay there, but she was coming over anyway, she wanted to help Skye end this mess once and for all. What she didn't know was in her three week absent her beloved sister-in-law had spun out of control and was taking drastic measures in ensure her well being.

Carly entered the Quartermaine Mansion only to find it unusually quite. She made her way toward the livingroom but before she could get through the door she heard a familiar voice.

She saw Tracy approaching her, "Thank God you're here."

Carly turned, looking all the way around the room and then looked back at Tracy. "Are you talking to me?"

"Do you see anyone else in the room?" Tracy asked. "You might, but I don't."

"I just thought.......................'

"Go into the livingroom and I'll fill you in." she told Carly. "Maybe you can fix things."

Once they were inside and the doors were properly closed Tracy turned to Carly. "There's a huge problem."

"Is Skye all right?"

"She's spinning out of control, this is the most destructive I've seen her since..........since she was in high school."

"What do you mean destructive?"

"Destructive." Tracy repeated. "She's not thinking clearly, she's acting out of hurt and anger and revenge."

"Have you tried to stop her?" Carly asked. "Or did you really see no use?"

"How am I suppose to stop her?" Tracy asked outraged. "Like she going to listen to a damn thing I tell her."

"I don't know Tracy, she might have." Carly started. "Did you even try to reason with her?"

Tracy shook her head. "It's too late to bargain with her. Skye's already made up her mind and she's not going to stop until she's ruined everyone's life."

"This doesn't sound anything remotely like Skye."

"If you don't believe me, see for yourself." she told her. "She's at her store or at least she should be."

Several minutes later Carly let herself into the store, searching the main room and the two offices before she finally found Skye in the design room. "Hey."

Skye looked up from the powder pink, satin material she was working on. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked with a smile.

Carly raised an eyebrow, "You knew I was coming."

"Yeah, I just didn't expect to see you so soon that's all."

Oh." Carly sighed. "I talked to Tracy." she said softly, thinking that maybe she was hitting a sore subject with her

"That's nice." Skye answered, continuing to work on the material in front of her. "How is Aunt Tracy this evening? she asked, not really caring. "I thought she would be out with Jax tonight, after all it is a Friday night."

Carly listened to Skye mumble on and on about practically nothing for long enough. "So what's been going on Skye?"

"Nothing." she answered, more chipper than she should have.

"I know what happened, it's been all over the news." Carly informed her. "Nicholas Caprice and his wife were in that limo that blew up."

Skye looked up at her. "What are you saying?" she asked, point blank.

Carly looked into Skye's eyes, they said it all. "Don't make me say it."

"Say what?" Skye asked. "I've done nothing wrong."

Carly closed her eyes, not being able to bear to look into Skye's when she answered. "You had that limo blown up, didn't you?"

She was silent.

Carly let out a long sigh. "It's okay, you don't have to answer me."

"I didn't blow his limo up." she finally confessed.

"No, but you set the entire plan into motion and then someone blew it up for you." Carly told her. "Who was it Skye?" she asked. "Was it Lorenzo?"

"No." she answered softly. "It was Luis."

"Luis?" Carly asked confused. "Luis was killed in that warehouse when it blew up in Florida."

Skye shook her head. "Luis is alive, he's in Venezuela."

"How?" she asked. "How could he have survived that?"

"I told him what we had planned with Faith before hand, he took the opportunity to fake his death." Skye explained.

"Does Sage know that her Father is alive?"

"Yes."

"So I guess it was different when he faked his death this time, wasn't it Skye?" Carly asked. "It was alright because you knew about, you probably even helped him. The first time Luis faked his death and then returned you couldn't handle that he had lied to you and it practically broke your heart, that's why you decided to leave him." she reminded her.

"Things have changed." Skye informed her. "I've accept what happened in the past and I understand things better now. I now know why Luis did what he did. And I've forgiven him."

"That's great." she told her sarcastically. "But where the hell do we go from here? Lorenzo and Faith's drug trafficking charges didn't stick very well. A major drug lord is dead and here we stand, and we haven't accomplished anything other than getting Caprice out of the way. Jason and Sonny are still in the Mafia and now we're in so deep I don't think we'll ever be able to climb out."

"What do suggest we do Carly?" Skye asked, loudly. "Confess everything to Sonny and Jason so they can accuse us both of betrayal? That's not even an option."

"I'm sorry Skye, I can't do this." Carly told her. "This isn't what I signed on for. We were suppose to clear Jason and Sonny so our families could live a normal life without having to watch our backs but something changed, you've became fueled by all this anger. And I know that you never planned on divorcing Sonny or that he would climb into bed with Faith Roscoe. What I do know is that we're completely off track here Skye, we need to figure out how to turn this around and get out of this, fast."

"I don't want out." Skye mumbled.

"What?" she asked, outraged. "What did you just say?"

"I said that I don't want out."

"How can you say that Skye?" she asked. "How can you stand here in front of me and tell me that you don't want out? This was suppose to remove us from the mob life, not suck us in even further."

"Carly, I know the original reason we got involved, but something changed for me. I don't know when or why, but it did." Skye explained. "It's became much more than a scheme to get my husband and my brother out of the Mafia. I've already lost Sonny because I made some bad mistakes and I'm going to lose my children too. I have nothing left Carly, nothing. So give me one reason why I shouldn't continue with this?"

"Skye, this is so unlike you, something else is wrong, just tell me." she pleaded.

"No, this is exactly who I am." Skye argued. "This is who I've always wanted to be."

"I don't believe that." Carly said softly. "When I first starting dating Jason, Sonny and you had just gotten married and the two of you were so incredibly happy, I was there I remember thinking I want I love like that, I wanted what you and Sonny shared because I knew that it was an unbreakable bond."

"Things change."

"No, things change because people want them to change." Carly said, loudly. "We all make bad decisions sometimes, no matter who we are, but we always work hard to fix them and learn from them do we don't make the same ones over and over again."

"Carly, I want you to go." Skye told her. "You're my sister-in-law and I love, I really do, but I've made my choice to continue with this and you've made yours to step aside and I respect your decision. I'm not asking you to look the other way or accept what I'm doing, I just want to know that our friendship is not going to change over this."

"I can't promise you that, Skye." she said softly. "But I can't do this anymore, I won't."

"I'm sorry that things have turned out the way that they did." Skye told her honestly. "This was never my intention."

"I know."

"I plan to move forward with all the original plans and a few new ones I've cooked up myself." she confessed to her sister-in-law. "I'm making everything look like I acted alone and that you were never involved in any of the situations."

"Skye, I'll take responsibility for my actions."

"No." Skye said firmly. "You can't, Carly, if you do you might lose everything and I don't want to see my niece and nephew grow up without their Mother and I don't want Jason to lose his wife. Things are better this way. Just let me take responsibility for what's happened."

"Skye....I..."

"Please." she pleaded. "Just do what I ask. Go along with it for the sake of your children. I never anticipated that the things I done were going to account for me losing my children and to think that there going to be raised by Faith makes everything ten times worse."

"What makes you think that Faith will end up raising your children?" Carly asked. "What even makes you think that Sonny's going to stay with her?"

"He would stay with Faith just to spite me, he knows that it would drive me absolutely insane."

"I think you're wrong, I think he turned to Faith out of hurt and anger and confusion and now that he realizes that he made a mistake, he has too much pride to admit that he's sorry." Carly attempted to explain. "But if you think that he loves Faith then you've completely lost your marbles, Skye. Sonny thinks that the sun rises and sets on you, he's just using her to have a warm body next to his."

"It's much more than that." Skye confessed. "Things have gotten so complicated that I can't see straight and the only thing that I have left is what I've gotten myself involved in." she told Carly. "So please, please, I'm begging you let me bare the burden of what we've done."

"I don't like this." Carly admitted.

"You don't have to like it, you just have to go along with it."

Carly sat on the oversized sofa at Wyndemere. She was whisked after she left Skye's store and some servant told her that Madame Cassadine wanted to speak with her. A part of her wondered why Helena would want to talk to her and then another part really didn't care. She just wished that Helena would hurry up, after all she had been waiting for over fifteen minutes.

After several more minutes, Helena entered the room. "Mrs. Morgan, I'm so glad you could make it."

"I didn't have much of a choice." Carly told her.

Helena sat down in the chair across from her. 'I guess you'd like to know why you're here?"

Carly nodded. "Yes, I would like to know why I was grabbed by some of your goons while I was on my way home."

Helena sat back in her chair comfortably, "I want you to help me."

"Help you what?" she asked, not following Helena or her out of the blue request at all.

She was silent for several seconds. "The Quartermaine family has something that belongs to me." Helena told her. "And I want it back."

Carly shifted her weight forward, leaning in closer to her. "What exactly do the Quartermaine's have that belongs to you Helena?"

"My Heir."

Faith was going over some things behind the bar at the Cellar when Skye walked in.

"Faith, you're club is completely empty." Skye observed, looking around.

"Why are you here?" she asked, lifting her eyes to meet the other woman's. "Come to gloat about the evening you spent with Sonny?"

"What I do with my husband is my own business." she said, cooly. "I just thought I'd stop by to see how everything was going." Skye answered sarcastically. "You know, things with business, things with Sonny, or has he cut you out of his life already?"

"You would love that wouldn't you?"

"Yes, I want you so far out of Sonny's life."

"Well, Princess fortunately for everyone else you don't always get what you want." Faith shot back.

"I want you to stay away from Sonny and my children. You don't want me to have to warn you twice." Skye snapped.

"All this just because Max seen an innocent display of affection between his Father and I?" Faith asked. "It's not like he caught us in bed.....no wait, that would have been you."

Skye didn't say anything, she just turned and walked away, hurrying up the stairs to get out of there before someone spotted her. But Faith wasn't too far behind. She grabbed Skye's arm once she reached the top of the stairs, turning her around to face her.

"Sonny wants me in his life." Faith told her, "So you need to except it."

"I don't need to except anything." Skye said firmly, working her way out of Faith's grasp. "Especially anything from you."

"I've worked long and hard to get Sonny Corinthos and I'm not letting him go now.' Faith told her firmly. "Not to please you."

"He'll never love you the way he loves me."

"You mean the way he loved you." Faith said, patronizingly. "You really have to learn to let go Skye. You had the perfect family, you're the one who ruined it, not me. And in the end what was it all for? Nothing. You've got nothing to show for all your hard work to get Sonny out of the mob. And every time you get mad at me just remember that I'm the one keeping your secret."

Skye laughed, she was more annoyed with her than anything. "I know that my secret's safe with you Faith, because you wouldn't even think about telling Sonny, it would jeopardize your own agenda and we both know you don't want to do a thing like that. The one thing I do know is that the moment Sonny finds out the truth you're going to be as far out of the picture as possible."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Why do you insist on being so self confident, you do it even when we both know that you're wrong. You have nothing to gain." Skye told her. "Nothing."

Faith smiled. "I have everything." she said, condescendingly. "I'm pregnant." she whispered.

Skye felt like a knife had just plunged through her heart. "Is the baby Sonny's?" she asked, knowing full well she didn't have to.

Faith rolled her eyes, "Like you even have to ask."

"How far along are you?" Skye asked her, hoping she could catch her in a lie.

"About four weeks." Faith answered proudly.

"No." Skye mumbled over and over again.

"I'm sure your kids will have a great time playing with Sonny's new child."

"I don't think so." Skye said harshly.

Faith seen a look in Skye's eyes that she had never seen before. The look of desperation. She was unsure what was running through Skye's mind, but she had never seen her look so mad and so unbelievably calm at the same time. It was almost if she had a grand plan.

Skye didn't even think. She just acted. At the moment Faith told her she was pregnant and that it was Sonny's baby she just snapped. She turned on her heel to walk away but then spun back around.

Faith just looked at her, thinking that she had something else to say to her about Sonny.

Skye shoved her once, very hard. Faith tumbled down the stairs backward, all Skye seen were streaks of black clothing and blond hair dismayed as she rolled down the steep Cellar stairs and eventually hit the bottom, landing on her stomach.

"You lying bitch!" she mumbled.

TBC.......................

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate the support. I'm in the process of wrapping this story up. I think I can do it within the next few chapters.

Please hit the little purple button and review again!!!!!!!


	26. Confessions and Confrontations

Confessions and Confrontations

Skye shoved her once, very hard. Faith tumbled down the stairs backward, all Skye seen were streaks of black clothing and blond hair dismayed as she rolled down the steep Cellar stairs and eventually hit the bottom, landing on her stomach.

"You lying bitch!" she mumbled.

Skye hesitated whether or not to flee the scene or to make sure Faith was all right, after all she did take one hell of a fall. She struggled with her conscience for several long seconds before slowly making her way down to the bottom of the stairs.

She knelt down in front of Faith and gently turned her over onto her back. Faith had a cut above her left eyebrow, she pushed the blond hair back away from Faith's face. "Are you all right?" she asked, almost concerned.

"Why would you care?" she asked, barely above a whisper. "You're the one pushed me."

"Are you all right?" she repeated again. "Is anything broken or cut?" Skye asked her, quickly accessing Faith's body.

"Just my head." Faith answered, trying to pull herself up. Skye attempted to help her, but Faith pushed her away. "I can get up on my own." She pulled herself up into a sitting position before noticing that her left ankle hurt like hell, she let out a sharp cry while reaching to pull her boot off.

"Let me." Skye offered, unzipping Faith's boot and pulling it off. "Do you want me to call an ambulance?"

"No, I'll have one of my men take me to General Hospital."

"That's probably a good idea." Skye agreed. "You'll probably want to have an ultrasound why you're there to determine that your baby is all right." she said, her voice unusually snide.

"I'll be sure to do that." Faith mumbled. "I want to put Sonny's child first."

Skye laughed. "You're very funny Faith, do you know that?" she asked. "You're not pregnant."

"If I'm not it's because you pushed me down those stairs."

Skye stood up. "If you were pregnant Faith, you're baby would not have survived that fall and you'd be bleeding or at least cramping. And I don't see any blood and you're not clutching your abdomen."

"Well, my baby is a combination of both Sonny and myself, it can survive anything." Faith told her. "It has to, how else am I going to get him to marry me after your divorce is finalized?"

"You know what Faith, all of this sounds very convincing. You getting pregnant to trap Sonny into marrying you and using the baby to keep him with you until you get bored of him." she countered. "Everyone that knows Sonny knows that his children mean everything to him."

"Is that why you gave him four?" Faith asked. "So you'd have four reason's to keep Sonny with you."

"I love Sonny, he's my husband and we made our children together, in love." Skye informed her. "If you're pregnant or you were like you claim then your child would have been conceived out of anger and hurt."

"Doesn't matter how it was conceived, just as long as it belongs to Sonny!" Faith snapped. "I own him for life."

"It doesn't matter Faith." Skye said, loudly. "You're not pregnant and you never were. I knew you were lying. Why else do you think that I would have shoved you down these stairs?" she asked. "I would never do anything to intentionally hurt Sonny, even if that means having to endure or raise a child that he had with his mistress, that's what love is Faith, tolerance for one another's flaws."

"You think you know so much, don't you?" Faith snickered. "Which proves my point."

"Which would be?"

"That you would do anything in order to get me out of Sonny's life and keep your family together." she told Skye. "After all it wasn't suppose to be like this was it? You were never suppose to lose Sonny, you were suppose to cut him loose of his unsavory connections, but you never once considered the consequences to any of your actions. You wanted what you wanted and nothing else mattered and now that you realized that you made a mistake you know that there's nothing you can do to make it right again and it kills you."

"I've made mistakes." Skye admitted. "I didn't take other things into consideration before I acted out and I have no choice but to accept the consequences. As will you."

"Well, Ms. Quartermaine, if you're so sure that you're confession of pure honesty is going to bring you redemption, maybe you better try using it on Sonny. Maybe your confession will be your saving grace."

"Maybe you're the one who needs to be redeemed, Faith. You're name is a contradiction to everything that is good and holy."

"What and the name Skye is not one big laugh?" she asked. "Doesn't it mean heavenly?"

Skye didn't answer her, instead she headed up the stairs. "I'll send one of your men down, so they can get you to the emergency room right away."

Carly looked over at Helena, she wanted to laugh, but knew better. Helena would have her head on a platter in a heart beat.

"The Quartermaine's have my Heir." Helena repeated, cooly.

"Your Heir?" Carly asked, thinking that this time, Helena had completely lost her mind. "The Quartermaine's have your Heir?"

"Yes." Helena told her, without a doubt. "If you don't believe me why don't you ask Monica and Alan."

"Look, Helena, I'm really sorry about Nikolas, we all are, but can can't go out of your way to make someone else your Heir just because you lost him."

"I'm not going out of my way." she insisted. "I'm simply telling you the truth. I want you to keep in mind what I said and when I'm ready to make my move you'll come in handy."

"Forget it." Carly told her. "I'm not helping you do anything."

"In time you will." Helena taunted. "When everything slowly starts to fall apart and the family you've come to know and love crumbles, you'll have no where else to turn."

"Am I free to go now?" Carly asked her, a little unnerved.

She smiled. "Of course, I wouldn't want to keep you. I'm sure you have much more important things to do."

Carly left Helena and Port Charles. She need Jason and her children.

Skye stepped into the elevator at the penthouse and rode up to Sonny's floor. When she stepped out she was greeted by Johnny.

"Is Sonny here?"

"Yes, Mrs. Corinthos." he answered. He lightly tapped on the door before opening it. "Mrs. Corinthos is here to see you."

Sonny nodded and Johnny opened the door all the way, allowing Skye to enter and then closing it behind her. Sonny was sitting at his desk, going over paperwork, which he immediately stopped, he got up from the desk and walked toward the sofa. "Have a seat." he offered.

Skye shook her head. "I really can't stay."

"Oh."

"Are the boys here?"

"No. I came over for the day, I have this little bit of work to finish up and then I'm heading home tonight." Sonny explained. "I have a special day planned with them tomorrow."

She looked at the floor, "I'm afraid I may have put a damper on your plans."

"What are you talking about?"

"I just came from the Cellar." she said.

"What where you doing at the Cellar?" he asked, curiously.

"Faith and I were having a discussion about some things." Skye told him. "Mainly about you. Things got a little heated......actually a lot heated. I tried to leave but she followed me up the stairs, we argued some more." Skye looked down at the ground. "Then it happened."

Sonny waited for her to finish her sentence, but when she didn't he panicked. "What?" he asked, alarmed "What happened?" He placed his hands on either side of her shoulders.

Skye lifted her watering eyes to meet his. He really couldn't read her expressions, he just waited for her to finish. "Faith told me that she was pregnant." she finally got out. "And that the baby was your's."

He was very quiet for several seconds, then he pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm so sorry Skye, I never meant for any of this to happen." he murmured in her ear.

Skye allowed herself to be comforted in his strong arms, she even allowed herself to forget for a moment how badly she had messed things up between the two of them. Because she knew that when she told him what she had done that it would all be over with.

"Faith and I were at the top of the stairs." she whispered to Sonny. "When she told me I turned to leave but then I don't know what happened.......I turned back around and she had this look on her face........like she was pleased with herself.....I don't know why....or how...but....but...I ....I shoved her backwards and she went flying down the stairs."

Sonny dropped his arms from around her and slowly backed up, not believing what she had just confessed. "Why?" was all he could ask.

"I told you, I don't know."

"How could you do that?" he yelled. "How could you push her down the stairs, knowing that she was pregnant?"

"I don't think she is Sonny." Skye said, defending herself.

"Probably not anymore." he snapped bitterly. "How could you do this to me? How could you kill a child that belonged to me?"

"Because, it didn't belong to me." Skye said coldly. "Faith wasn't bleeding or having any cramps when I found her laying at the bottom of the stairs. I accused her of lying about being pregnant and she said that she was and that the baby could survive anything because it was a combination of both you and her."

Sonny seen the look of hurt and betrayal that laid behind the anger on her face. "I have to get to Faith." he told her.

"Sonny, Faith's not pregnant, she never was, she's lying."

"How do you know she was lying Skye?" Sonny yelled. "You could have dragged her to General Hospital and demand that Monica give her a pregnancy test, you would have known in no time. You don't think before you act, that's your entire problem."

"I'm sorry Sonny, I don't know what else to say to you." Skye yelled back. "I acted on instinct, do you honestly think that I would push her if I actually thought she was pregnant? Why else would she have told me other then to gloat about it?"

"Sorry doesn't cut it." he told her loudly. "Faith was carrying my child and you may have killed it."

"Are you saying that Faith really is pregnant and that you knew?" Skye asked, shocked. He didn't answer her though. "Sonny did Faith tell you that she was pregnant and that it was your child?"

Sonny was still silent.

"And you just fucking believed her, just like that, no questions asked? I mean why wouldn't you take the word of a longtime rivals widow? Because everyone knows that everything that comes out of Faith Roscoe's mouth is gospel." she told him sarcastically. "So you just automatically believed her because she said that it was so."

"I've been sleeping with Faith for over a month now."

"I'm sorry, is that suppose to comfort me Sonny?" she asked loudly. "Is that suppose to make me feel better, because you've been involved with her for over a month? You know Faith had told me that she had been carrying on a affair with you for years, she had me convinced until you told me otherwise. Don't you see what she's doing Sonny?" she asked. "Faith is playing us for everything we have and you're letting her."

"Faith is pregnant and the child is mine." He told her, simply.

"She kidnaped my daughter." Skye screamed. "I can't believe this, after everything you're still involved with her."

"She said Zander took Sage."

"That's bull shit and you know it." Skye countered. "How can you take up for her? You know, Faith was seeing Ric Lansing for a very long time, did you ever think that her baby, if she even is pregnant, could belong to him?"

"No."

"Are you threatening to risk everything we built as a family because of your possible baby with Faith?" she asked. "Because if you are then that means victory for Faith, she's got you just where she wants you."

"My child with Faith deserves a chance, just as much as a chance as Sage did."

"That was different Sonny, Luis already had Sage before we were married, she wasn't the product of some affair." Skye argued.

"The baby is mine and I will give it everything that I gave our children."

"When did she tell you that she was pregnant Sonny?" Skye questioned. "Was it recently?"

"A few days ago."

Skye nodded. "And your reaction to the happy news?"

"It's a baby, Skye, not a puppy, I can't just tell her that I don't want it." Sonny argued. "I told her that I would be there for her and the baby."

"Why?" Skye asked, "Why do you have to honor her?"

"Because she's carrying my child or she was" he said, rubbing his eyes. "I don't know what's going on now, that's why I have to get to her."

"You want this child don't you? A child that you made with another woman." Skye said softly. "Tell me Sonny when it comes down to it and you have to choose between Faith's baby and our children what are you going to do?"

"I will never choose between my children." Sonny told her sternly. "I can't believe your acting this way."

"How am I suppose to feel Sonny? Am I suppose to be thrilled that you're giving our children another sibling? Or do you just want me to take Isabella and the boys and walk away and leave you to your happy life with Faith?"

"If you're hurt Skye, then why don't you do what you do best." Sonny told her. "Get revenge. But wait, you already have, you pushed Faith down the stairs at the Cellar, that's your revenge, unless the child survives, then what lengths are you going to go to in order to get what you want? Because it's always about you Skye."

"You're wrong, Sonny. Everything is always about you. You go to great lengths to make everything revolve around you and then you think you have the right to be pissed off when something goes wrong."

"You wanna get even with me Skye?" Sonny asked. "Then be my guest, why don't you go running to your cop....."

"He's a Detective." Skye said, interrupting him.

"Whatever, why don't you go running over to him at PCPD, let him get you pregnant and we'll call it even."

"I don't want to have any other man's baby. I only want yours." Skye told him. "And I thought you didn't want any other woman's child, but apparently I was wrong. Tell me this Sonny, is Faith's baby your revenge?"

"No, I never meant for Faith to get pregnant." he told her, sincerely. "I really didn't."

"Then you should have been more careful." Skye told him. "It's not like we of all people don't know the consequences of sex."

"I know, you don't have to lecture me in safe sex and how to conceive a child." He snapped.

"Wait!" Skye yelled. "Why are we fighting? We don't even know if Faith is pregnant or if she was. And if she is, does the baby belong to you or Ric. There are too many unanswered questions right now for us to make a decision that is going to effect our children for the rest of there lives."

"I'm going to General Hospital." he told her. "I want you to stay here until I get back."

"No way." Skye objected. "If you're going then so am I."

"Fine." Sonny reluctantly agreed. "But, while I'm talking with Faith, you're staying with your Mother or Father until I find out what's going on."

Sonny and Skye rode up the elevator at General Hospital, when the doors opened both Monica and Alan were waiting. The moment that Skye stepped out of the elevator both her parents grabbed each of her hands and led her directly down to Alan's office. While Sonny went to find Faith.

Monica shut the door behind them. "Skye your Father and I want to talk to you." she told her as she took a seat beside Alan on the sofa.

Skye sat down behind Alan's desk. "About what?" she asked, casually.

"Sonny and Faith." Alan answered softly. "I want to know what happened."

Skye picked up a picture of her children up off of her Father's desk, she looked at it for several long seconds and then set it back down. "Sonny's been sleeping with Faith for a while now. I talked to her tonight at the Cellar. She told me she was pregnant, I didn't believe her and I knocked her down the stairs. End of Story." she told her parents, entirely too casually.

"That's not the end of the story, Skye." Monica said firmly. "Don't you have anything to say?"

"No." Skye answered loudly. "Faith's lying."

"And if she's not?" Alan asked.

"Then I hope the baby's not Sonny's." she muttered. "I value my family most and I will not lose everything because of Faith Roscoe."

The nurse at the desk directed Sonny to Faith's room. When he entered she was laying on the bed, still in her black clothing, with the exception of on of her ankle that was wrapped up. "Are you alright?" he asked her, sitting down in the chair beside her bed.

"I'll live." she mumbled. "How did you know where I was?"

"Skye told me."

"Skye told you?" Faith questioned. "Skye told you everything?"

Sonny nodded. "She told me that she went to the Cellar and the two of you got in an argument after you told her you were pregnant and then she said she pushed you down the stairs."

"At least she was honest."

"Skye doesn't think that you're pregnant. She thinks that you're making it all up just so that I'm marry you." Sonny explained. "Skye would never push you down the stairs unless she thought you were lying."

"I'm not lying Sonny. I am pregnant and I told you this and you seemed to believe me. Maybe if you were the one that told Skye she would have believed you and none of this would have happened."

"Did you lose the baby when you fell?"

"No, everything seems to be fine. At least that's what Doctor Meadows said." Faith told him. "I don't want Skye anywhere near me ever again."

Skye watched from the window, she couldn't believe how her life had turned upside down. Faith was really pregnant, she wasn't lying and she actually pushed a pregnant woman down the stairs. Tears filled her eyes. Alan walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, guiding her over to the chairs in the lobby. "I'm so sorry Princess."

She continued to cry. "This is all my fault Daddy."

"No it's not." he said softly, trying to console her.

"You don't understand." she said through sobs. "It really is all my fault, I'm the one who drove Faith into Sonny's arms. I did it." Skye hugged her Father tightly before getting up and walking over to the elevator. She waiting as the doors opened and stepped inside, she gave one last glance toward Faith's room before the door closed.

The tree was up, presents were stacked underneath and the halls were decked with holly.

There was only one thing missing.

The rest of the family.

Jason had insisted that they come back to Italy and while she agreed, she would really miss seeing Bobbie and Luke and even the Quartermaine's. And then there was Skye and Sonny who to their own accords parted ways. Carly never thought that anything could come between the two of them and that gave her hope and faith that her union with Jason would last forever, but now, she wasn't so sure.

Time would tell.

She looked in one last time at Zoe, to make sure that she was fast asleep and then she made her way down the hall and into her room. When she entered the bedroom Jason was already in bed. She shut the door behind her and slipped off her robe, which she threw on the bench in front of the sleigh style bed. After turning the lamp off she climbed into bed.

"You're not tired are you?" she heard a voice ask.

"I thought you were asleep." Carly said as she leaned over, searching for his lips in the dark and then kissing him soundly. "What did you have in mind?"

Jason covered Carly's lips with his, kissing her passionately, throughly and breathlessly, their tongues danced around each others as his hands held her face gently in his hands. Her hands roamed over his bare chest, heightening his arousal, her lips parted from his and she kissed his neck. She threw the sheets back and continued to give wet kisses down his chest and down to his abdomen.

"Carly." he breathed. "Come here."

She placed a finally kiss over his belly button and moved back up his body. The only light in the room came from the moon, it wasn't much but he could see her dark eyes dancing. His eyes burnt into hers as he slowly slipped her nightie over her head. His hands skimmed over her delicate skin and then drew her down to him, drinking feverishly from her lips.

A few minutes later they were both completely undressed and laying under the slippery satin sheets. He held himself above her, looking down into her dark eyes. They held such determination, such devotion, such love. He brushed a lock of hair away from her face. Carly looked up at him, trying to figure out what he was doing.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, nervously.

"Can't I just admire my wife?" he asked softly.

"Well." she said in a breath. "When you put it that way."

Jason kissed his way down her neck, breathing in her intoxicating scent, his lips were drawn to her like a magnet. He caressed her breasts throughly and then moved his mouth to cover the left nipple, suckling lightly, before moving to the right. Her hands threaded through his hair as he continued his sweet assault.

His moved back up her body and captured her lips in a torturous, dueling kiss. Shifting his weight, he pulled her legs around his waist, connecting them. Slowly he began to make love to his wife. Every movement was a reassuring sign of their love. They moved together slowly, but intimately, soft and gentle yet, relentless.

Their lovemaking was everything it had always been. An intimate, unbreakable bond between the two of them. With the touch of his hand he ignited a fire within her that she wasn't able to contain.

Sensual, passionate kisses lingered as he continued to fill her with his body time and time again, she was right there, moving right along with him. He wanted to be as close to her, as one with her as he could possible be.

"I love you." he told her.

"I love you." she whispered back.

They sailed over the abyss and into nirvana.

Moments later, Jason moved off of her and onto his back, pulling her against him, he kissed her lips lightly. There was no need for words.

Carly smiled up at him, even though she knew that he couldn't see her. She knew that when the truth came out that they would make it, they always did. Tonight she would sleep in the love and security of her husbands arms, knowing that tomorrow was a turning point in business.

The next morning Sonny walked through Lila's rose garden and found Skye sitting on one of the benches, she was twirling the stem of a carnation between her fingers. He sat down beside her, noticing right away that she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Oh, Sonny, everything's gone wrong." she sobbed. "I've made everything worse."

He moved closer to her and drew her against him, he gently stroked her hair. "Just calm down and tell me what happened."

"Helena." she said, bitterly. "Helena knows."

"What exactly does she know what?" Sonny questioned. "What does Helena Cassadine have on you?"

She pulled out of his grasp and looked directly in his eyes. "Helena knows that Max is really a Cassadine."

"What?" He shouted, outraged.

TBC..............................

Okay, so what did you think? Please review and tell me! There are only a few chapters left and as soon as I get some reviews I'll stick the next chapter up. Thanks!!!!!!!!!


	27. La Bella Mafia

La Bella Mafia

"What?" he asked, outraged. "Max is a Cassadine? Skye, how could you do this to me? How could you lie about who Max's Father really is?" he yelled.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry. I just thought that it would be best if you didn't know the truth. I figured the less people who knew the less likely it would be for Helena to find out and try to stake her claim in the future. I didn't want to keep this from you Sonny, I really didn't, I wanted to tell you so many times but I knew that you'd never understand and that you'd probably never trust me again." Skye explained, through tears. "I was willing to take my secret to my grave. I never wanted anyone to find out about it, ever. It's the only way that I knew that I could keep both Max and myself out of Cassadine reach."

"All the years when I thought that I was protecting you and our children you were carrying this secret that you knew damn well could destroy us all?" Sonny shouted. "How could you lead me to believe such a lie?"

"I know that you hate lying Sonny, I get that." Skye told him. "But I also know that you would do anything to protect your children and nothing has changed, Max is still your son, my mistake in not telling you the truth hasn't changed that. He was your son the day we married in that little church outside Port Charles. Max is your son. Just because his Father isn't who you original thought doesn't mean that he's any less your son."

"I know it doesn't. It's just that everything is now one big lie, Skye." Sonny told her, trying to control his voice. "Everything that we built our family on has been blown to pieces."

"No, no it hasn't, our lives weren't built on lies." Skye argued. "They were built on love. I love you Sonny. I've never lied to you about that. And when you said that you loved me I never had any reason to doubt you. This will only change things if you let it. You have to understand that everything I did, I did in order to protect my son, not to have some sort of secret from you."

He was silent.

"We were happy once Sonny, remember?"

He nodded. "Yeah, before I messed everything up."

"Sonny, you didn't mess everything up, I did."

"No." he said strongly. "It was entirely my fault, if I wouldn't have faked that drug bust then you would have never came back here and met up with Duncan. And then there's Faith. We've destroyed everything Skye, everything that we ever had."

"That's not true." she whispered. "Remember our wedding day? Remember how happy we were and how hard it was snowing?"

Sonny smiled. "Yeah, I remember. I also remember the Quartermaine's having a fit right before the ceremony started and then calming down once it began."

"It was because they knew that I loved you. Tracy was just convinced that we were getting married because I was pregnant." Skye recalled. "If they only knew." she whispered. "The vows that I said to you that day were real, they were from my heart. I said them because I loved you more than anything and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I promised to love, honor and protect you and now I feel as if I've failed you, just like Luis failed you."

"Never." she said, softly. "I knew that you were the right man for me. You were the kindest and most gentle man that I had ever met. And when I told you that I was pregnant and that I knew that you weren't the Father, you were understanding and you promised me that you would protect and honor my child, our child."

"I thought I was protecting you both."

"You were, Sonny, you were. At the time you just didn't know who from. I thought it would be easier for you to accept the child if you didn't know who the real Father was. I never had any doubt that he wasn't Stefan's."

"You thought it would be easier for me to accept a child that belonged to Jax."

Skye nodded. "Yes. I was selfish and I thought it would be easier for you to keep the secret because you and Jax don't exactly like each other."

"That's an understatement." he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say." she whispered. "I'm sorry that I lied to you about Helena and I'm sorry about pushing Faith down the stairs. Is your baby all right?" she asked him.

"Yeah, Faith said that she was examined and that the baby was fine."

"Good." Skye said through tears. "That's really great. How far along is she?"

"About five weeks."

"Sonny, are you sure that Faith's baby doesn't belong to Ric?" she asked, hopeful. "I mean, isn't there a strong possibility that she's a little further along?"

"Skye." he said, stopping her thoughts and her words. "The baby's mine."

Skye nodded and turned silent for several seconds. "Are you going to marry Faith? You know, our divorce is almost final, you have every right to move on with your life."

"I don't know yet. I mean, how good of an example would I be setting for our children if I didn't marry her?"

"So, you've considered it?"

"Honestly, yes. Like you said, we are almost divorced and I want to make sure that my baby gets the best life." Sonny told her. "I can't let my child grow up without a Father."

"How chivalrous of you, but have you forgotten that we still have to tell our children that we're getting a divorce?" she questioned. "How's it going to look when your blushing new bride moves into our home and I move out and the children are asking all sorts of questions because they don't understand?"

"We're going to talk to the children together. We'll explain that things are changing and hopefully for the better."

"How do we start that conversation Sonny?" she asked, tears in her eyes. "Mommy and Daddy are getting divorced because Mommy cheated on Daddy and then Daddy cheated on Mommy and now Faith is going to be your new Mother and give you a little brother or sister."

"Things will be explained, delicately." he assured her. "We'll just tell them that some things have changed and that we can't stay married to each other any longer and that things will be different, but they won't change drastically."

"I want to live in Port Charles." Skye told him. "I want to be here with my family."

"I still want to live in Italy and I think that the children would want to also, that's where they were raised, all their friends are there, why should they have to make all the sacrifices?"

"Our children aren't strangers to Port Charles, they've been here many, many times, it's there second home. It's not like I want to move to Japan."

"Let's just work on telling the children first, then we'll settle everything else."

"There's just one more thing." she said through tears. "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

She held out her left hand, "I want you to take my wedding rings off."

"What?"

"I want you to remove my wedding rings." she repeated. "We're no longer together and these rings are a symbol of our commitment and honor and loyalty to each other. We both know that those things that used to matter most now mean nothing."

"We both messed up." he confessed.

Skye nodded and continued to hold her hand out. Sonny took her left hand in his right, he looked up into her eyes, they were flooded with tears and he knew that she was determined not to let them fall. He carefully slid the large, sparkling diamond off her finger and then followed with the diamond band. Sonny placed both rings in her right hand, her hand immediately closed tightly over them.

The tears in her eyes finally spilled. At that moment in time she knew that it was truly over. Sonny kissed the top of her closed hand and then held out his left hand. Skye quickly removed the ring and tried to hand it to him.

He shook his head, refusing to take it. Skye opened her right hand and placed his ring with hers. She got up off the bench and walked over to the end of Lila's pond. The waterfall was crystal clear as it poured massively into the pond. She opened her hand, letting all three rings slide out of her hand, making tiny splashes into the water. Not bothering to turn around to look at Sonny, she just simply kept walking until the reached the den.

She went directly to the bar, but then suddenly changed her mind, instead she headed for the nursery. When she walked through the door she found Isabella standing up in her crib, looking at herself in the mirror in her crib, she was laughing. Skye couldn't help but smile as she lifted her daughter out of the crib.

"Why aren't you asleep?" she asked, sitting down in the rocking chair, holding Isabella against her. Skye began to sing a few lullabies and she drifted right off to sleep, although Skye didn't bother putting her back in her crib right away, instead she held her in her arms, trying to erase the nightmare of Helena.

Flashback

_Skye walked out of the courthouse, where she had a meeting with Alexis and was heading toward her store when two men dressed in black grabbed her. That's all she remembered. When she came to, she knew that she was in the water by the sound of splashing. She was taken directly into a cold drafty place where she was throughly tied to a chair. Then the men left, leaving her alone in only a dim candle light._

_There was a thick draft making its way through the room which made her incredibly drowsy. When she finally came to again, a warm glow of light was filling the room. Her eyes scanned the room and landed on the figure in black._

_"Good evening Antoinette."_

_"Where am I?" she asked, groggily._

_"You're somewhere where no one will ever find you." the person told her as they stepped closer and into the light._

_"Helena." Skye breathed out. "What do you want from me?"_

_Helena put her torch in the holder on the wall and walked over to Skye. "My dear, you and I both know why you're here. I want my Heir, with Nikolas and Stefan gone I need someone to carry on the family into the next generation."_

_"Nikolas would never have carried on this disaster you call an empire." _

_"You don't know what Nikolas would have done." Helena snapped._

_"You still have Alexis." she offered._

_"Natasha is of no use to me." Helena scoffed. "I need a male heir and you're the one who can provide me with him, only you Antoinette. Look at is as an honor, you're providing the Cassadine's with the Prince they need." _

_Skye shook her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."_

_"Like hell you don't." she snapped. "Your child, the oldest son, Max, is a Cassadine. He's Stefan's son. Let him embrace the world of the Cassadine's, you can't deny the boy his heritage."_

_"Max belongs to Sonny, he's a Corinthos and a Quartermaine, through and through." Skye snapped back. "Not a Cassadine. Never a Cassadine."_

_"You have other children Antoinette, let me have Max, let me raise him to the Prince that he is."_

_"What are you going to do if I don't?"_

_"I'll make your life a living hell." she responded dryly. "And you know I will."_

_"You have to let me go Helena. You don't have any other choice."_

_"Darling." Helena started. "Your faithful husband has turned out not to be so faithful and you are not as innocent and pure as other's would seem to think. If you turn me down now then you'll leave me no choice but to tell exactly what I know."_

_"God, I hate that you always no everything that's going on, it's eerie." she scoffed. "You can't make me do what you want Helena, I am not one of your puppeteers. If you don't let me go then someone will come after me."_

_"Maybe...." she taunted. "Eventually. But at the moment everyone seems to be preoccupied. Sonny's with his mistress, your brother is in another country and of course there's Alan and Monica who would never think to look for you here at Wyndemere. So my dear, who does that leave?"_

_"Plenty of people." Skye challenged._

_"Oh." Helena gasped. "I have a pleasant surprise for you, Antoinette."_

_She disappeared out of sight for several moments and when she returned someone was with her. "This is Antoinette or Skye as other's call her. When she was with Stefan, I simply knew her as Antoinette." she told the woman. "Isn't she lovely? Her hair is the color of fire." she said, moving a lock of hair away from Skye's face. "Her skin is like porcelain." she replied, running her finger over Skye's face, causing her to jerk away. "This is what the Quartermaine's have kept you from for years."_

_The woman simply looked Skye over._

_"You've been treated so unfairly, to be kept from your own child for all these years." she coaxed. "All that can change you know, you could spend all the time with Antoinette that you like. After all it was so cruel for Monica Quartermaine, your ex-husband's lover to take your child away from you, even if she was raised by her Father. Monica took your place. You may have gotten the ultimate revenge on Rick by giving Alan a child, but it doesn't make up for what Monica did."_

_"And you want to take my place as Max's Mother, isn't that the same thing?" Skye asked loudly. "You want to cut me out of his life."_

_"Turnabout is only fair."_

_"Fair would have been if you would have taken AJ or Jason." Skye argued._

_"No, this my dear, evens the score." she said, in only the way Helena could, taunting yet, threatening._

_"No." Skye said, shaking her head. "You're lying, my Mother didn't want me, she was to involved with her other daughter. Laura was all that mattered."_

_"Yes." Helena said softly. "Many wars have been fought in this family over Laura. Luke and Stavros and Stefan fought for many years. But now that battle has ended and another is ready to begin."_

_"No, Max doesn't belong to Stefan, Helena, he doesn't."_

_"He doesn't belong to Sonny." Helena said, matter-of -fact._

_"No, he belongs to Jasper Jacks, not Stefan." she argued. "You have to let me go Helena, you have to." she begged._

_"It's not up to me." she answered simply. "It's up to your Mother."_

_Skye looked from Helena to the other woman. "Please, please let me go. I have to get back to my family, to my business. If I'm gone then everything that I've worked for will fall apart." she pleaded. "Lesley, please, please don't let Helena do this."_

_"What do you think?" she asked Lesley. "Do you think that our darling Antoinette here should be let go?'_

_Lesley looked at Skye and the over at Helena._

_"Lesley, please, don't let Helena get away with this, don't let her take me from my children, they're young, they need their Mother." Skye pleaded, again. "Is it really fair to let my children, your grandchildren grow up without their Mother? I can't take back the past, but I promise that I'll make up for it. Please, let me go. Just let me go. Mother."_

_"One condition." Helena exclaimed. "I want to meet the boy. I want to make sure that he's not a Cassadine."_

_Skye nodded. "Anything, I'll do anything you want, please just let me go."_

_You know if you don't that I'll come after you." Helena warned._

_"Yeah, I get it, Helena." she snapped. "You couldn't keep your own sons alive and now you want my son to take their place, just like you wanted Nikolas to take Stavros' place."_

_"Nikolas would have made a fine Prince." Helena reflected. "Until he got involved with your sister."_

_"Emily had nothing to do with Nikolas' death." Skye countered. "Nikolas wouldn't want you to blame her, she had nothing to do with it. Emily loved him and he loved her."_

_"Don't you dare speak for my Grandson."_

_"He was my nephew." Skye yelled. "I loved him, I only wanted what was best for him. Nikolas was my sister's son and your sons are the one's who helped push Laura into the Asylum, into a place where she's so close to us and so far away at the same time that it's heartbreaking to even look at her. The Cassadine's ruin everything they touch Helena, everything and if I ever thought for a moments time that was carrying a Cassadine I would have gotten as far away from Port Charles as possible."_

End of Flashback__

Skye placed Isabella back in her crib and left the room_,_ then she quickly left the house. She had to stop Helena and there was no other way.

Sonny and Skye had very gently explained to their three sons about what was going to be changing in the next few months and to their surprise, they took it better than either one of them could have imagined. They promised the children that they could spend the Summer's and the Holidays in Italy. Skye bought and moved into Wyndemere soon after Helena vanished. New decor and actually opening the curtains didn't make the place so dreary after all.

Occasionally Luke would move through out the hidden passageways and the tunnels, but Skye didn't seem to mind, he was actually quite helpful at times, shedding new light on old schemes.

She flipped though the contracts on her desk, hoping to finish them by morning's light, glancing over from time to time at the playpen in the center of the room.

"Skye?" she heard someone call.

She looked up to see Carly standing in the door way. "Hey, what are you doing in Port Charles?"

"I want back in." Carly told her as she approached the desk. "And I know what I said before, but I was at my club and it just felt like something was missing, like something wasn't right and then I started thinking back and I realized that you were right all along. There's something about this business that keeps pulling me back in. I'm not sure of what it is, but I do know that you can't turn me down because I won't let you."

Skye smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Carly said firmly. "And I love what you've done with this place. I'm telling you when you first told me you bought this place I was thinking it would be way too dark, but you've added a lot of pizzazz."

"Well, I wanted it to be warm and inviting for my children."

"So, what's the plan?" Carly asked.

"The plan is......" a voice said from the back of the room. "To ruin every crime organization from here to Nova Scotia, in return giving us power in several different countries, not to mention respect and dignity. After all we hold something no other crime organization does."

"What's that Tracy?" Carly asked, curiously.

"We're women." Tracy said, lifting Isabella out of her playpen. "Three women in the business industry, no one will ever consider what our real motives are and that, that gives us all the power we need. Underestimation is our key to everything." She explained. "That and the fact that we know what we're doing."

"I like the way you think." Skye told her.

Tracy turned the baby around to face her. "One day, you'll run this entire empire." she said, cheerfully. "You and Zoe."

This was the moment of truth, everything that she and Carly had done in the past six months had all came down to this moment in time. The moment of truth. Skye was escorted to Sonny's Penthouse by two of her men. Jagger on one side and Joey on the other. Johnny took a look at them and then tapped on the Penthouse door. Sonny quickly opened it.

"Mrs. Corinthos here to see you."

"Ms. Quartermaine." Skye said, correcting him.

Sonny looked at the two men with Skye and then back at Johnny. "Skye." he acknowledged. "Come in."

Skye stepped inside with him, leaving her guards behind, she slammed the door closed behind her. "I wanted to tell you heard it from someone else."

"You're living with that cop." he concluded.

"Yes, I am, but that's not why I'm here."

"Why are you here?"

"Because I thought it would be best if you heard what I'm about to say from me." she started. "I've just purchased the Pride-Philips company and new contracts are being put in place immediately."

"You now own the docks?"

"Yes, I will no longer be renting to you or to Faith." she told him. "I want to shut out the competition and this is the best way I know how."

"The competition?" he questioned. "For your shop?"

"No." she answered simply. "It seems that after the Five Families were killed by Faith, the power in Port Charles, actually in all of New York, has been shifting through quite a number of hands. Someone needed to step forward, someone with power and know-how. Someone to take over who can get the job done."

"Lorenzo." he stated. "Or the newly alive Luis?"

"Neither." she said, flatly. "I worked long and hard while you were sitting in prison and when you were released early it put a damper on things. It took a little longer but in the end, it was all worth it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Carly and I schemed with Faith." she said, casually. "The warehouse in Florida blowing up was the beginning of everything. Luis faked his death and it proved to me just how loyal Faith could be and then something changed. She was suppose to have her men shoot at us that day in the village, the day that I was shot, but she had them fire directly at me because she knew that eliminating me would give her free access to you." Skye said, bitterly.

"After she found out that I made it through surgery she went to great lengths to cover her tracks and make it seem like an accident. Then Carly and I arrived in Port Charles, we met with Faith to make some plans, then later that night, I met Faith again on the docks. She threatened to tell you everything and I wanted her out of the way more that anything, so I shot her twice, but she lived." Skye told him, regretfully.

"Then we had conflicting problems. Faith kidnaped my daughter and almost gave me away to Jason, she even went as far to tell him that the gun I shot her with was laying in the bottom of the Port Charles Harbor." she confessed, all very dryly. "He never found it, because Lorenzo had gotten to it first."

Skye continued to look him in the eye. "We were planning to do away with Faith but then she went to Italy, told you about my affair with Ross and you jumped into bed with her. It hurt beyond belief to know that you would take her word over mine and so I did what you know I do best. I contacted Luis and had Nicholas and Sophia Caprice killed, blown up in their limo on their way to the airport. Eliminating Caprice from the competition and Faith having eliminated the Five Families opened the door."

"And now Faith claiming to be pregnant gives me all the security that she won't be able to retaliate against me." Skye said with a smile. "You on the other hand are a different story all together."

"Why?" he asked, shocked to say the least. "Why would you go against me?"

"I never meant for it to turn out like this." she told him. "Honest. I just wanted to remove us from the Mafia life and in the end I realized I couldn't."

"No, you realized you didn't want to." he yelled.

"That's exactly right. I realized that this is something that I needed. I crave the power that I have when giving orders to my men. I crave the power of making business decisions and the power that I have when holding a loaded gun in my hand."

"I can't believe that you're doing this to me, to our family. How could you just throw it all away?"

"Why is all right for you to be involved with the Mafia, but it's wrong for me?"

"Because it is!" he yelled. "You're a Mother, you have no business taking other peoples lives."

"And you're a Father, you have no business taking other peoples lives." she shot back. "The only difference is, I do what I do with real emotion, I think out the long term goals and the consequences before I make any sort of move that will effect me and my company. It's not about playing Mob boss, it's about making the right business decisions."

"You think that you can keep this going?"

"I'm a Quartermaine, I can do anything." she said proudly. "I've been married to two mob bosses, you deal in casino's and coffee beans. Luis chose cocaine and weapons. I know the codes and how things are done and I know that together, Carly and Tracy and I can run all of New York. Besides, I'm with a Detective now, everything that I do that would be considered shaded, everyone will look the other way."

"I can't believe this. Our entire marriage was a lie."

"No." she corrected him. "I loved you, I loved you more that you could have ever imagine, I would have given my life for you....I still would. I was just so hurt on how quickly you moved on to Faith, your interaction with her only fueled my passion with the Mafia. I thought that it would be the best way to get the both of you back without seeming desperate."

"But, Skye, you're with another man. You couldn't wait to run to Duncan and you're telling me that you're just going to up and live with him to get back at me?"

Skye nodded.

"And you expect me to believe that?" he asked outraged. "After everything that you've stood here and confessed, how can ever believe anything that you ever say ever again?"

"I thought that you loved me Sonny. I thought when we took those vows that you meant every word you said, but now it's like all your words over the years were lies, if anyone can't trust the other, it should be me. You've let me down more times than I can count." Skye told him. "You promised me forever and then one lie that Faith told, you throw forever away for payback that wasn't even necessary."

"Why do you always spin things in your favor?"

"Because that way it works out for me." she snapped bitterly. "I love you and I would come crawling back to you in a heartbeat if you let Faith go. You don't love her Sonny, you could never love a woman like Faith Roscoe."

"What makes you think that I would take you back?"

"Because despite what you say, I know that you still love me, rather or not you admit it or not. I can see it in your eyes."

"That's not love, Skye, that's anger."

"I can see past the anger." she replied softly. "You know I can. You know that I know you better than anyone."

"You don't get to do this to me Skye. You don't get to walk into my Penthouse, demanding to be called Ms. Quartermaine and then confess all the ways you've worked your way up in the Mafia behind my back and lied to my face. You don't get to tell me your future plans to take over Port Charles and then start crying that you love me and that you want me back. You wanna play Mafia Donna then go ahead, but you're an enemy now, just like everyone else."

"Is that a threat Sonny?"

"You started this war and now you're going to have to fight."

Skye smiled. "You have no ammunition against me Sonny, nothing you say or do could ever restore the power that you once had here in Port Charles. This war, you started, that you think so fondly of is a smoke screen. You're only with Faith because she's claiming she's pregnant and now you're trying to turn it into something more."

"Why don't you go running back to your boyfriend."

"It was a lie Sonny, it was all one big lie." she told him. "I never slept with Ross while you were in prison or while we were still married. Faith lied to you and you believed her."

"And you just went along with her?" he asked. "You never once stopped to tell me that it was all a lie? You told me you were filing for divorce, then Faith came to me and told me about Duncan, what was I suppose to think?"

"You were suppose to have faith in your wife." she said, softly. "You were suppose to believe in me and in our love and when you didn't it felt like you were just waiting for something to come along so that you could give up on us after everything that we had been through. In the end it was easier to go along with Faith's lie because I knew that you would shut me out of your life faster if you thought that I was unfaithful. I knew that you would never accept my involvement in the Mafia."

"I wouldn't have. I still don't."

"And now, your concerns and your approval don't matter to me, because we are no longer husband and wife. We're parents and that's it."

"How do you explain Duncan and your arrangement?"

"Moving on." she told him, simply. "Look at us Sonny, I feel the same way about you that I did five years ago, I love you and I always will and I know you love me, even if you don't want to admit it. You just have too much pride. But I've got news for you. Daddy looked into Faith's file at General Hospital and found something quite interesting."

"What's that?" he asked, intrigued.

"Faith's not pregnant, she never was, Sonny." Skye said. "Faith has a condition were she can't conceive a child, I forget the name of it, it was a long medical term. So you see, she lied to you, she lied to you at least twice that I know of and you believed her both times. You are so naive."

"You're lying." he accused.

"I am?" she asked. "Well, I guess that if I'm lying then my Father's lying too. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back home, Ross is waiting."

Carly had tried to get to Jason in time, but there was no way possible. Sonny had gotten to him first and she happened to walk in on the tail end of their conversation.

Jason turned around and looked at Carly. "Is it true?" he asked.

She held her head up and look him directly in the eye. "Yes, it's true."

Sonny took the cue and left the room.

"How?" he asked. "How could you do this to me?"

"I didn't do anything, I just made the best out of a horrible situation." she explained. "Your business is your business and mine is mine, there's no reason why we have to cross lines."

"I won't stand for this. You cannot go around New York playing lady mob boss, I won't allow it."

"You won't allow it?" she questioned. "I don't care what you'll allow." she snapped. "This is what I want to do, you need to except it, I except what you do."

"It's different." he argued.

"Why? Because you're a man? Because it's not acceptable for your wife to be involved in organized crime?" Carly questioned. "I'm suppose to just sit back and watch your involvement in the Mafia when I know that my involvement is far more powerful than I could ever imagine, because I do what I do with compassion, I don't have the heart of a cold blooded killer."

"Nothing you say can ever fix this, Carly, you've betrayed me."

Carly almost laughed, "I've betrayed you?" she asked. "After everything that you put me through in the past few months, after everything that you put our children through with your prison term and it all turned out to be a lie. The you want to turn around and accuse me of betrayal? I'm sorry Jason, it doesn't work like that. The world doesn't revolve around you or Sonny for that matter."

"That's not a justification for what you and Skye have been up to." Jason shouted.

"Skye and I have created a very successful business in the last six months and now with Tracy's help, we've created an unbreakable business. A business, not a Mob."

"The mafia is still involved." he argued. "You can't deny it."

"I'm not." Carly said simply. "I've accepted what you do and now it's your turn to show me that you believe in me. I bend over backward for you, I've had to accept everything you've ever done with a smile. I was kept in the dark for years and now.....now it's your turn to accept my business. If not then I'll gladly walk away, but I'm not giving anything up for you anymore, anything at all."

"What do you want me to do?" Jason asked. "You throw this huge bombshell my way and you just except me to nod and take it?"

"Yes." she answered. "Because I'm not giving you a choice here. I'm going to keep on doing this because I like it, it makes me happy. So you can either suck up or leave me and we both know that's not what either of us want. I love you Jason, I love you with everything that I have and you know that, this business just fills an empty void in my life. I need this."

"I don't know Carly." he sighed, walking toward her. Jason cupped her face in his hands. "I love you, but I don't know if I can accept this."

"Jase, I don't want to lose you." she whispered. "But I can't give this up, please, please don't make me choose."

"I'll make a deal with you." Jason said, softly. "We'll try things out for a while and see how they go."

Carly smiled and leaned in to kiss him. A tender, yet meaningful kiss, showing her love for him and her gratefulness. She pulled back after a few minutes. "You already knew, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah." he answered casually. "Faith told me that Skye shot her on the docks, I didn't want to believe Faith, but some things started to add up."

She nodded. "Skye wanted me to walk away, and I did, I walked away from everything on two different occasions, but I went back. She wanted to take the fall alone, because she knew that she had messed things up with Sonny and didn't think she could be redeemed."

"Things will work out, they also seem to."

"I wish I could say I'm sorry Jason, but I'm not." Carly confessed. "Well, only because I didn't tell you, but other than that if I could turn back the clock, I wouldn't change anything."

Carly was surprised when she was called to met with Sonny on pier 21, she found it out of the blue, but not incredible odd. She was patiently waiting at the docks, when Lorenzo showed up

"Carly, it's lovely to see you again." Lorenzo told her. "How's business?"

"Business is good." she told him. "Never better."

Luis approached Lorenzo, "Where's Antoinette?" he asked his brother.

"I don't know." he replied. "I was called here to meet with Carly."

"Meet with me?" she asked. "I was told that Sonny wanted to see me."

"And I was told that Antoinette wanted to see me." Luis replied.

Sonny and Jason approached the three of them.

Luis stepped forward, he and Sonny shook hands. "It's good to see you again, how's business?"

Sonny smiled. "That's a question for Skye." he turned to Lorenzo, "What did you want to see me about?"

"I was called to meet with Carly, although she said she didn't set up a meeting." Lorenzo explained.

"I was called to meet Luis." Jason offered. "So what's all this about?"

Skye came walking down the pier, "Jason, what did you want to see me about?"

"I was called here to see Luis." He told her. "Who told you that I wanted to see you?"

"There was a message left in my store." she said, recalling the exact message. "It said to meet you on pier 21 at seven pm."

Jason shook his. "I never left you a message."

Skye looked around at the people before her. "This is a strange gathering." she stepped forward, hugging Luis. "I want you to stop by Wyndemere and see Sage before you leave."

"I plan to." Luis said, "I miss seeing her."

Jason looked around at the surrounding area. "Why were we all called here?" he asked.

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation." Sonny offered. "Skye, where are Joey and Jagger?"

"They're at the park with my Father and the kids." she told him. "I was coming to meet Jason, I really didn't think that I would need extra security."

"Me either." Carly agreed. "So, Sonny, if you didn't call me here to meet you, doesn't this look like the biggest setup ever?"

"I agree, something's not right here." Skye observed. "The six of us, seem to be in a very precarious position."

"Let's get out of here." Lorenzo suggested.

Everyone seemed to agree. Skye and Luis headed off together, they were going to Wyndemere. Lorenzo went in another direction and Carly, Jason and Sonny in another. Then it happened. Gunfire erupted and everyone scattered for cover. Luis hovered over Skye, in a protective manner, then proceeded to pull his gun out, firing back, hitting a man on the first shot.

Smoke from all the gunfire filled the air, Sonny tried to pull his gun out, but he wasn't quick enough, in an explosive moment he dropped to the ground, collapsing in a heap. Jason knocked Carly over, trying desperately to save her from the flying bullets when she noticed Sonny.

"Jason, Sonny's been shot." she screamed. "You have to get him, I'll help you."

"No, I'll get him, you stay here and stay low." he yelled over the noise. Jason moved quickly from behind the dumpster and over to where Sonny was laying, he grabbed him and dragged him to where Carly was as fast as he could, but he wasn't fast enough, a bullet flying south lodged into his left arm. Carly flew out from hiding and helped him the rest of the way.

"We have to find out where he was shot." Jason told her, not caring about the blood running out of his own arm.

Carly moved his jacket out of the way. "Sonny?" she called out. "Sonny? Can you hear me?" she noticed the wound in his abdomen. "I found it.'

Jason handed Carly his handkerchief. "I want you to apply pressure to stop the bleeding."

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'll be fine, I want you to stay here with him."

"No." she yelled. "You've already been shot, you stay here with Sonny and keep the pressure on his wound, if you move around too much you'll end up getting queasy." she argued.

"No." he yelled.

Carly grabbed Sonny's gun out of his jacket pocket and moved around the dumpster, she could hear Jason's protests the entire time. She pointed her gun, shooting off several rounds towards the men dressed in black.

Lorenzo crawled his way over to Luis and Skye who were behind stacks of crates. "Faith Roscoe is behind this." he informed them. "She's the only one not here."

"Do you think that she'll show up?" Skye asked.

"More than likely, if only to gloat." Luis answered. "Antoinette, do you know how to fire a gun?"

"Yes." she answered, she reached for her purse which was laying a few feet away from them. She opened it up. "Here." she said, reaching inside for the gun.

"Nice piece." Lorenzo commented. "Take the safety off and be ready to use it."

"These crates are made of wood, I don't know what's inside but unless it's steel then were eventually going to get hit by the gunfire." Luis explained. "We need to move somewhere safer."

"Do you think that the gunfire is just going to die down?" she asked.

"Sooner or later, they're going to run out of ammunition." Luis said. "Sooner rather than later."

"No!" Skye objected. "We'll fire back."

She moved off the ground and around the crate, men in black were scattered out across the docks. Skye aimed and fired time and time again, Luis and Lorenzo were stunned at her confidence at first but then moved to join her, firing freely into the docks.

Carly continued to fire from behind the dumpster while a wounded Jason and Sonny stayed behind the dumpster. She had never been more frightened or felt more powerful in her entire life as he fired round after round, stopping only to reload.

The gunfire began to die down and a figure in black emerged from the clearing smoke. They were all right when they suspected that this was some sort of setup. Why else would the six of them be brought together? There was no connection other than the missing link: Faith Roscoe.

Faith stood with her head held high, knowing that she had six important people right where she wanted them, begging for mercy.

Skye peered around the crate, she caught a glimpse of Carly out of the corner of her eye, after a few seconds Carly seen Skye.

Carly clutched the gun tighter in her hand and nodded to Skye.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are." Faith said, sweetly. "I know you're all here."

Faith was clearly unarmed, or at least she appeared to be. Her men, or what was left of them, seemed to disappear, leaving her alone. She walked over to the dumpster and peeked behind it. She saw both Sonny and Jason laying what appeared to be lifeless on the cold asphalt.

Carly had just barely made her way over behind the crates where Skye, Luis and Lorenzo were. "Both Jason and Sonny have been shot." she informed them. "It's not that bad, Sonny was shot in the stomach, but Jason said he was going to be fine."

"What about Jason?" Skye asked.

"He took a shot to the arm." Carly told her. "He'll be fine."

"We have to do something about Faith." Luis reminded them. "Question is, how?"

Lorenzo looked at Skye and Carly and then over at his brother. "There's only one way."

"I'm going to walk out into view." Luis told them. "Once she approaches me, someone's going to have to shoot her, it doesn't have to kill her, just something to detain her."

Skye grabbed him by the arm. "Luis, what if it doesn't work?"

"It will." he assured her. "We don't have much time, Sonny and Jason have both been shot."

Skye nodded and watched as Luis quickly moved over to another stack of crates and then out into the light.

"Where are you Faith?" he called.

"I'm right here." she said, coming closer to him, she pulled a gun from her jacket and pointed it at him. "Where's your gun, Luis?"

He slowly removed his gun out of the waistband of his pants.

"Put it on the ground and kick it over here." she instructed.

He did as she asked as Lorenzo, Carly and Skye watched.

"What do you want from me, Faith?" Luis asked her.

"Well, you seem to be the only one left, Luis." she commented. "I want six for six, I want to walk away from here, knowing that I'm the only power left in Port Charles."

"You called all of us here didn't you?"

"Yes." she breathed out. "It was quite simple, all I had to do was make sure that everyone was meeting a different person. Shots would be fired and I'd be the only remaining Mafia force left. Everything's been set up to look like war. A three way war and sadly, all parties included ended up dead. You and Lorenzo cancel out Sonny and Jason and they cancel out Skye and Carly. I'm in a win, win situation."

"Good move." he commented.

"Damn good move." she agreed. "Now, all I have to do is pull the trigger and it's all over, I've won."

A gun shot rang out, then everything became silent. Faith and Luis were standing toward each other. Skye, Carly and Lorenzo looked out upon the scene, they all wondered what had happened. Suddenly Faith dropped down to her knees and then fell back onto the docks.

Luis turned around to see Carly, Skye and Lorenzo approaching him. "Which one of you shot her?"

Skye and Carly shook there heads.

"None of us." Lorenzo told his brother. "The shot came from over there."

Another figure stepped out of the dark.

"Tracy." Skye whispered.

Tracy walked over to where Faith was laying, but before she could reach for the gun, Faith raised it and fired one final shot.

Lorenzo looked over at Skye, who then exchanged glances with Carly. Lorenzo fell to the ground clutching his chest, Luis ran to him. "Lorenzo.' he called. "I'm gonna get help." he assured his brother.

Tracy kicked the gun out of Faith's hand. "My sweet, sweet Faith, that was your last shot." she whispered, reaching into her pocket for her cell.

"Sonny and Jason......" Skye started.

Carly interrupted. "I'll go."

Tracy called 911 and now they were all waiting for help to arrive. "I'm going to see what's going on with Carly. She walked away leaving Skye with Faith.

Skye lowered herself to the ground, hovering over Faith. She checked her pulse, it was weak and thready. She pulled Faith's upper body up against her. She was barely breathing as Skye placed her hand over the bullet wound in the center of Faith's chest, trying to suppress the blood flow. "You deserved this." Skye told her, piercingly "You deserved it."

Faith gasped and then gave a weak smile. "It......was.......worth...it." she breathed out. "Every....thing.....I did."

Skye looked down at Faith in her arms. "You're dying." she told her. "Do you have any last requests?"

Faith's hand rose up to touch the cross laying in the middle of Skye's chest."Kiss...me....goodbye." she breathed, her eyes fluttering.

Skye lowered her head and gently placed her warm lips onto Faith's. It wasn't a kiss of passion or romance or lust, rather filling a last request, a gesture of giving a dying woman what she wanted. The kiss of death. Skye pulled back, watching Faith's final breaths escape her body, it was almost as if she could feel the life draining from her body.

December 21st was one hell of a night, one that they remaining six out of eight would never forget. Faith and Lorenzo were casualties along with a number of Faith's soldiers. It was the night that power was doubted and relationships were put to the max and the one's who landed face up were the ones that held everything.

The survivors all walked away knowing that they could face anything. Everyone discovered something about themselves that night, rather it was good or bad, it was something they could use to their advantage.

Justification was what everyone pined for, knowing that they had to search for redemption for all their actions and that most likely they'd find it in the most unusual places.

Jason was healing from his gunshot wound, resting peacefully at home instead of in the dreary, germ infested rooms of some lame hospital, one of the places he hated most. Carly was acting overly protective for some reason, even though after the shoot out that night on Pier 21 she vowed never to give up her ties to Port Charles and the Crime Organization that she had helped create.

He never thought that he would be so happy to be in the Quartermaine house in his entire life. After his childhood memories were wiped away by the accident, somehow the Quartermaine's felt like home to him. A lot of adjusting had to be done, but he was working on it and making sure that his children were equally aware of just how important the Quartermaine's were.

"Hey." Carly called from the doorway. "I brought you some lunch." she walked in the a tray in her hands. "I hope you're hungry because Cook went out of the way to prepare your lunch, on Monica's orders of course."

"Carly, I'm not an helpless, I can get up and go down to the kitchen and make myself a sandwich." Jason told her.

"Nonsense." she replied. "Besides, it's already fixed and you don't want to upset Cook by not eating it." she sat the tray down on the bed and removed the lid.

"Linguine." he noted. "Because, I never eat Italian." he joked.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Carly said, dryly. "Now, eat the linguine or you'll get no dessert.'

"What's for dessert?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

"Can't we just skip lunch and go straight to dessert?" he asked, playfully.

"I don't know what kind of dessert you're thinking about, but I was referring to red velvet cake." Carly replied, playing dumb.

Jason moved the tray out of the way and pulled her down on the bed beside him. "You know what I really want?"

"What?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I want to spend the day with my wife, just the two of us."

"Now, that would be a great day." Carly said with a smile.

"I wanna move back here to Port Charles." he said, catching her off guard.

"Really?" she asked, excitedly.

"Yes, we can still keep the Villa in Italy and we can go there anytime we like, but it seems that this is our home. Monica and Alan and Bobbie all deserve to spend a little more time with their grandchildren."

"I love you." she told him, leaning in to kiss him.

He kissed her back. Throughly. "I love you."

It was Christmas day and everything seemed to return to normal. Jason and Carly were as strong as ever and Sonny and Skye were trying to find some middle ground. She revealed the truth about her relationship with Ross. There just wasn't any, they were friends and nothing more. And Sonny decided to move into Wyndemere to be closer to his children.

There was a big Christmas party at General Hospital and another one at the Mansion, where the Quartermaine's, had a free-for-all but also displayed love and warmth sprinkled with holiday cheer.

Skye was convinced that there had never been so much laughter and excitement at Wyndemere. Toys were scattered throughout the hallways and into the main livingroom where there stood a ten foot tree, decorated to the nines, and below it, were mounds of torn off wrapping paper and opened presents.

It had been a good day, it had even snowed a few inches, adding to the children's excitement. And the adults as well. They entire Quartermaine Family spent the afternoon together at the Mansion and now after a long day, Sonny, Skye and the children had finally returned home.

"I was thinking we could change the name of this place." Skye commented to Sonny, as he walked into the nursery, placing their infant daughter in her sleigh style crib.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked, peering over the crib to see his daughter sleeping. "Something bright?"

Skye turned to Sonny. "I was thinking something much more un-Helena-ish." she told him. "Like..."

"Like...Wonderland or Candyland." he joked.

"Or Licorice Lane." she said, overly cheerful.

He laughed and it felt good, he had laughed several times throughout the day. He was truly happy and his laugh happened to prove it to Skye. "I was thinking more along the lines of La Casa Bella"

"The beautiful house." he translated. "How about, Paradise?"

She stepped closer to him. "Paradise." she whispered. "That sounds awful tempting, tell me Sonny, how would that go?"

He took her hand and led her out of the nursery and into the hallway. "Something like this." he told her, covering his lips with hers. After several long seconds he pulled back.

"Sonny are you sure?" she asked, barely above a whisper. "We're divorced and..."

"Shhh..." he said, silencing her. Sonny took her hand and guided her down the hallway and into her bedroom. He closed the door behind them. "From now on, this is going to be our room." he told her. "No more separate rooms or laying in bed awake at night wishing the other was there." He moved forward once again, cupping her face in his hands. "I love you." he told her, taking her bottom lip between his and then her top, pulling her as closely against him as possible.

Skye's arms, instinctively wrapped around his neck, as he continued kissing her tenderly. Trailing kisses from her lips down to her neck made her weak in the knees. He walked backwards until they hit the bed. Sonny pulled her down on top of him, never breaking their kiss. His hands slid under the bottom of her sweater gripping the material, he pulled his lips away from hers as he lifted it over her head. "You are so beautiful." he whispered into her hair.

Her hands roamed over his chest, quickly undoing the buttons, her fingertips ran over the broad planes of his chest as his lips and tongue worked it's magic on the soft ivory skin of her neck. "I want you." he murmured into her neck, again and again.

Skye pulled back and looked into his dark eyes. "Make love to me." she requested. "Please?"

"I love you." he told her, placing a kiss on her shoulder. "I'll never deny you."

Sonny moved off the bed, sliding his shirt of his shoulders. Skye joined him, her hands caressed his chest, moving lower down his abdomen and then to the waist band of his pants. Skillfully, she undid the belt buckle and pulled it from the loops in one swift motion, dropping it to the floor. He rushed to undress himself the rest of the way.

Skye placed her hand over his. "Go slow." she said seductively, sitting back on the edge of the bed.

He did as she asked, removing each garment slowly as she watched, her eyes traveled over his body possessively as he revealed every inch of his sculptured body. Sonny reached out to her, pulling her off the bed. He reached his arms around her, working proficiently to remove her skirt. His breath was warm and inviting on her neck.

She was his wife and she was absolutely stunning, his eyes wandered over her, taking in the site before him. Her breasts seemed as if they were spilling overtop her red lacy bra and her matching thong clung to her body. His lips entwined with hers, pulling her body intimately against his.

Slowly he lowered them onto the rug in front of the fireplace, it was the only light in the oversized room, warm and luminous, bathing their skin. Sonny's hands moved over her shoulders and into her hair, then down her neck and chest. His fingers slid down into her cleavage and unhooked her bra, pushing it off her body with ease.

He lowered her down against the soft rug with the threat of his weight. He placed a kiss on her lips and then trailed wet kisses down her neck and to her breasts, his hands caressed the soft flesh and then his hot mouth covered the entire nipple, teasing her with his tongue before moving to the right one.

Skye arched her back against the rug, her hands threaded through Sonny's thick, dark hair, encouraging him to continue. She felt his kisses on her stomach and down to the top of her thong, not bothering to ask her to lift her hips, he simply ripped the flimsy material from her awaiting body. He placed a kiss above her soft curls before she moved back up to her mouth, planting a delicious kiss on her lips. She moved her leg over his waist, turning him on his back.

Her hair curtained around his face, it felt like silk as she glided down his torso, kissing the warm skin as she went. Sonny's hands tangled in her thick red mane. "Skye." he breathed. She continued her tortuous movements on his lower regions even though he let out a few small requests for her to stop.

"You have to stop." he told her. "I can't take much more." he rasped.

She made her way back up his body. "I need you." she whispered seductively, then attached her lips to his.

Sonny rolled them over, sliding himself between her inner thighs, in one fluid motion they were intimately connected, moving together in harmonious rhythm. Her hips rose to met his every thrust and her hands roamed savagely over his muscular back, claiming all that she touched.

"I love you." she whispered. "Promise me that nothing will ever come between us again."

"I promise." he whispered back.

Their lips became infused in a never ending, explosive kiss, their tongues tangled together erotically. Together they moved in complete sync, every motion was sensually satisfying, sating all their carnal desires.

His hand slid over her left outer thigh, pulling her closer to him while his lips traveled over the delicate, velvety skin on her neck, followed by the massage of his tongue and the nipping of his teeth, being was very cautious not to leave his mark on her inviting flesh.

Skye arched her back against his now invigorating plunges, his body filling hers so easily again and again, her body gracefully accepting his. They glistened in the glowing light from the fire, her hands roamed freely over his slick back, holding him as close to her as possible.

Their eyes locked together. Amber on ebony. Feeling every sensation together as both of their bodies struggled desperately to find their releases. Soft, passionate kisses turned into breathless, heated ones. His name escaped her lips with such love and desire, giving herself over to him completely as he took her directly to the edge, threatening to push her over before pulling her back.

She clung to him desperately as he drove her further and further into a much anticipated pleasure filled paradise, just as he had promised. It only took him mere seconds to follow her, his body collapsed into her awaiting arms. Together they found that great sex would conquer all other differences.

Rows and rows of vintage wine bottles filled the cellar. Skye brushed her hand over the labels, trying to pick out a bottle of her liking. A small sound creaked in the next room, causing her to move take the lantern and move around the maze of walls until the noise was louder. She shined the light directly into the corner.

There she found the cause of the creaking. Helena was hanging from a noose in the corner. There must have been a draft, because the body was swinging back and fourth. Skye turned to leave, not thinking anything of it, smiling to herself.

"Hey, Red!"

She quickly turned around. "Luke, where have you been?"

"Around." he told her. "I hate the holidays and all that." He said, looking up to see Helena hanging from the noose. "Helena's no longer a problem."

"Not in the least, although, I don't want her hanging down here much longer. I fear she going to start to smell and get all icky." Skye said, cringing at the thought.

"And isn't she a wonderful decoration?"

Skye glared at him.

"All right, don't get your panties all in a twist." Luke joked. "I'll get her out of here and put her with the rest of the Cassadine's."

"Thank you." She said walking towards the door, "Come on, I've got something you'd like."

"Skye....." Luke said playfully. "I thought you were a happily cohabiting woman?"

"Oh, Luke, don't flatter yourself." she said, flipping her hair back, her voice filled with humor. "I've got enough alcohol in the wine cellar to fill the Port Charles river, I thought you'd like to pick your poison and use it at your club."

"Luke's?" he asked. "I'll add it to my private collection."

"You have a private collection?" she asked, intrigued. "Where?"

"Flowing through my veins." he said with roaring laughter. "My blood's 90 proof."

"You are such a delightful man." she replied, sarcastically. "I'll never know what my sister seen in you."

"My undying charm."

Skye smiled. "Maybe."

She knew that she did what she had to do to protect her family and for that she would never be sorry, now everything that she dreamed of was finally hers. Everything.

Carly popped open a bottle of champagne, it spewed halfway across the room, but it didn't matter. Nothing did. They had won, they had won hands down, the power in Port Charles lay solely in their hands. She poured the champagne into a glass and handed it to Tracy, who handed it to Skye. Then she handed a second glass to Tracy and poured herself one before sitting the bottle down on the table.

Tracy lifted her glass. "Well, we did it, everything is officially ours." she said with a smile. "Here's to many, many years of power."

Carly tipped her glass. "Here's to us, the three most powerful, intelligent business women in the world."

Skye held up her glass. "To you Tracy and your treachery, without you, we wouldn't be here tonight."

They all raised their glasses up, clanking them together.

Skye smiled, wickedly. "La Bella Mafia."

Skye walked up the steep stairs and into the old Roman Catholic Cathedral. The sun radiated brightly through the stained glass windows, giving it a look a serenity, but also I look of eeriness. She slowly walked through the aisles, by the end of each row of pews and made her way into the confessional.

With her right hand, rosary clasped tightly in it, she signaled once to her forehead, down to her abdomen, to the left of her chest and then to the right. The priest entered the adjoining side. Skye sat back, unclasped the rosary from her hand and slipped it over her head.

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned." she whispered.

THE END!

-July 6th 2004-

© Lola

Well, I hope that La Bella Mafia was a great read for you. I certainly enjoyed writing it and adding all the fun twists and turns! Thanks for all the continued support! Please review and let me know you're final thoughts!

Thanks!!!!


End file.
